Casanova
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: AU Moderno. Ace es un Casanova de primera, todos lo saben. Su mejor amigo Sabo también, aunque eso nadie lo sabe, con esa pinta de niño bueno que se carga ¿Quién se lo podría esperar? A ace no le importa, lo único que nunca le permitiría es que tocase a su dulce eh inocente hermanito menor Luffy. "Mientas Ace no se entere todo estará bien...¿No Sabo?" parejas:SaboLu Acelu Acesabo
1. Se mío

Resumen completo: Ace es un Casanova de primera, todos lo saben. Su mejor amigo Sabo también, aunque eso nadie lo sabe, con esa pinta de niño bueno que se carga ¿Quién se lo podría esperar? y por lo general a él pelinegro no le importa cargar tanto con las propias como con las del rubio, lo único que nunca le permitiría es que tocase a su dulce eh inocente hermanito menor Luffy.

El hermano mayor de los D. es un tanto sobreprotector, a sus ojos nadie nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para su hermanito, mucho menos un desgraciado casanova como Sabo, pero no importaba mucho "mientas Ace no se entere todo estará bien..." aquella pequeña frase le había condenado a el paraíso y al infierno al mismo tiempo y él como estúpido enamorado había caído en la dulce trampa. El hermano menor de su mejor amigo le volvía loco, ¿Cómo podría haberse resistido?

Luffy no suele compartir lo que es suyo… pero quizá por sus queridos hermanos pueda hacer una pequeña excepción.

Otra historia de ASL para el mundo.

Parejas: SaboxLuffy, AcexLuffy, AcexSabo.

Y todos lo secundarios y variante que se me ocurra eventualmente.

Bueno, ya se que aun no acabo la otra historia pero esta idea no me dejaba en paz… además de que una de mis historias esta por acabar y tenía que ver en que mas me entretenía(?) la verdad no me decidía entre esta y un Acelu que tengo pendiente también de escribir aun, pero me gano esta… espero que disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Se mío.

* * *

Ace y el habían sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, además de eso también eran vecinos y más tarde cuando el rubio se había ido a vivir el solo en un apartamento cercano al campus eh invitara a su mejor amigo a compartir casa con él la respuesta había sido más que obvia... lo único que no se había esperado al extender aquella invitación era que el hermano menor de Ace viniera incluido en el paquete. No que le molestara pues conocía al chiquillo casi de tanto como a su hermano.

Luffy era un chico más que adorable cuando se lo proponía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba de manera tan caprichosa eh infantil que incluso aunque el pelinegro tuviera ya 17 años ni él ni su hermano de sangre le consideraban como otra cosa que no fuera un niño, el decir que aquel mocoso le agradaba bastante era ponerlo de manera ligera, en realidad no había cosa que no hubiera hecho por aquel monstruito, probablemente por eso mismo no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él hasta que una noche después de la mudanza de los D. a su casa el menor se apareciera en su cuarto únicamente con la camisa de el pijama colgando de manera decadente por uno de sus hombros, decir que aquello le había sorprendido habría sido poco.

El pequeño pelinegro se le antojaba como una de las cosas más lindas del mundo regularmente, pero en aquel momento la sensualidad de su menudo cuerpo con aquella prenda que apenas si cubría su ropa interior de forma precaria le había hecho sonrojar mucho más que cuando perdiera su virginidad.- Sabo...- la forma como el chico había murmurado su nombre al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos era algo diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho con él o su hermano en alguna ocasión, no era poco común verlos juguetear de aquella forma de vez en cuando ya que su relación era por demás unida, pero el rubio sabia que lo que sucedía en aquel momento no era para nada lo mismo.- ¿Me quieres?- no sabía bien como tomarse aquella pregunta, sus manos por inercia se habían posado en las caderas de el muchacho, rosando mitad ropa mitad piel, le 'quería' en más de una manera en aquel momento.

-Si...- susurro suavemente el rubio como en trance, la sonrisa que viera dibujarse en aquel rostro ante su respuesta era algo que jamás olvidaría, los labios del menor sobre los suyos le habían hecho sentir el corazón latir mil veces más a prisa pero en ningún momento habia dudado en corresponderle, quizá solo fuera un juego, pero rogaba por qué no lo fuera. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia pues con prontitud casi desesperada se habia asido al pequeño cuerpo que tan dócilmente se le ofrecía, recorriendo su espalda para colocarse ya en su cuello ya en su trasero, mientras convertía lo que habia comenzado como un casto beso en uno por demás hambriento y lujurioso.

Sintiendo que el otro separaba los labios en lo que había considerado permiso de acceso a su boca solo para sorprenderse cuando fuera la propia la que había resultado invadida, podía sentir la lengua ajena recorrerle por completo en una batalla por la dominación de aquel beso que no le molestaba en lo absoluto perder, cuando se separasen para recobrar el aliento pudo sentir al menor empujarle a la cama, forzándolo a sentarse sobre esta. .- Luffy...- no tenia palabras, aquello le parecía como un sueño del que no quería despertar, el menor se le acercaba con aquella mirada cargada de sensualidad tan extraña como fascinante.

-Dilo, dime que me deseas...- la suave mano del menor en su rostro aunada a sus demandantes palabras habían sido algo tan delicioso que le provoco un placentero escalofrió -te deseo...- no podía negarle nada a aquel niño.

Un fugaz pensamiento del pecoso le había cruzado por la mente, aquello era traición, le había prometido a Ace que ayudaría a cuidar de su hermanito y ahí estaba ahora con tremenda erección solo por un beso de aquel mismo monito que sonriente como el mismo demonio se sentaba ahora sobre sus piernas para dejarle sentir aquel bendito cuerpo sobre su propia excitación, causando que el rubio tuviera que morderse los labios para evitar gemir con fuerza lo cual parecía divertir a aquel chiquillo.- Ace está dormido, no puede escucharnos.- le susurro el pequeño en un tono cómplice como adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sabo sintiendo su rostro levantado por aquella delgada mano miro dentro de los obscuros orbes del menor algo que jamás había visto antes en ellos, (o quizá lo había visto pero había conseguido ignorarle hasta ahora) se sintió desnudo y sumiso ante aquella mirada que no permitía duda alguna en el mundo.- No pienses en nada que no sea yo Sabo, te quiero solo para mí en este momento...- por pura inercia había asentido a aquella orden disfrazada de petición, aquel chico podría haberle estado pidiendo que saltara a un abismo y aun así habría asentido.

Sus manos acariciando la blanca piel de los muslos ajenos no habían tardado en hacer al menor soltar algunos cuantos suspiros de excitación, mas aun siendo que aquellas mismas manos se colaban ligeramente bajo su ropa interior para apretar y separar sus glúteos, dejando que el pelinegro sintiera la excitación del rubio entre estos, realmente no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que aliviar aquella excitación que comenzaba a volverse dolorosa, había tenido bastantes amantes antes y los tendría aun después, pero ninguno ni de cerca había logrado excitarle la mitad que aquel pelinegro.- Te amo Luffy...- no sabía bien de donde le había salido aquella confesión, pero sabía que era la verdad, amaba a ese chico que le sonreía traviesamente.

-Lo sé.- La seguridad de aquellas palabras por parte del pelinegro le había hecho sonreír, realmente era único y tenía que ser suyo, lo necesitaba fervientemente.- Luffy... - no había podido terminar de formular su petición pues el menor le había cortado con un ardiente y dominante beso, moviendo sus labios sobre los del rubio al tiempo que le sentía comenzar a subir y bajar su cuerpo como para hacer mayor presión en la entrepierna del rubio, aliviando un poco de su dolor. ¿Cuándo es que aquel niño había aprendido cosas tan obscenas? El y su hermano deberían prestarle mayor atención…

Los dientes del pelinegro jalándole el labio inferior le habían hecho suspirar, aquel se había separado lo suficiente solo para retirarle la camisa al rubio, continuando con las mordidas por su cuello y pecho, causándole más de un gemido algo descarado al mayor, estaba disfrutando bastante de aquello, pero aun había algo que le preocupaba.- Luffy... tú has...- no sabía cómo preguntarle a aquel chico si había hecho aquello antes, pero de nuevo el menor parecía leerle la mente, quizá era el hecho de haberle conocido desde que el pequeño tenía 3 y el 6.- No... Ace no hace "eso" conmigo.- aquella afirmación le había hecho descomponer el rostro al mayor ¿Que tenía que ver Ace en todo esto? por algún motivo había comenzado a pensar cosas poco sanas acerca de esos dos, ¿Era él la segunda opción de Luffy ya que su hermano no se atrevía a hacérselo? Seguramente aquello que imaginaba no podía ser, los celos le estaban haciendo perder la razón.

-Pero tu si lo harás, ¿no es cierto?- debido a su distracción en el tema del pecoso sin que lo hubiera notado el menor se había bajado de sus piernas y se encontraba ahora entre estas, jalando de los pantalones y la ropa interior del rubio para liberar la dura y excitada hombría entre estos, metiéndosela en la boca sin preámbulos, dios, si aquello era lo que hacía con el pecoso lo mataría, la dulce boquita de su 'hermanito' era la gloria, y pensar que Ace se estaba guardando todo eso para él solo, aquello era imperdonable. Sus manos se enredaban en los cabellos de el menor mientras soltaba sus gemidos descaradamente, la forma como el menor succionaba con fuerza era deliciosa y el verle aquella cara sonrojada con las mejillas algo infladas por el gran pedazo de carne dentro de su boca le daban un extraño aire de inocencia mientras hacia aquellas cosas tan sucias, la imagen resultaba por demás morbosa. Jamás volvería a ver la forma de tragar de ese mocoso de la misma manera.

Podría haberse corrido en aquella húmeda cavidad del menor de haber seguido así por más tiempo pero aquel chico no quería aquello y le había sacado de su boca al poco rato, acariciándole con la diestras mientras hacía con su otra mano algo que el rubio no alcanzaba a ver por la camisa que aun portaba.- Me gustas Sabo...- cuando el pelinegro se pusiera en pie había podido ver que ya no traía puesta la ropa interior, la propia excitación del menor oculta apenas por su camisa mientras este se sentaba de nuevo en el regazo del rubio, soltando un suave gemido cuando su trasero rosara directamente con el miembro húmedo y caliente de el mayor.- fóllame...- el rubio estaba más que dispuesto, pero de alguna forma el escuchar al moreno pedirlo le había hecho sonreír, la voz del menor temblaba ligeramente y cuando lo colocara sobre la cama con delicadeza había podido observar el primer rastro de duda en aquel rostro, si lo que el menor había insinuado era correcto aquella sería su primera vez. Y si era así le daría una primera vez inolvidable.

Colocándose entre las piernas del menor tomo aquellas con sus brazos para hacer que levantara las caderas hasta dejar estas a la altura de su rostro, comenzando a pasar su lengua por aquella estrecha entrada, lamiéndole lánguidamente primero pues quería dejarle lo más húmedo que le fuera posible, pero sintiendo como el chico se tensaba y relajaba cada vez que pasaba su lengua por aquella zona, soltando una sinfonía de jadeos, suspiros y gemidos que le estaban volviendo loco comenzó a preocuparse, el pequeño cuerpo del otro parecía estar tan poco acostumbrado a aquella clase de atenciones que no podía penetrarle con el húmedo musculo de su lengua siquiera, no quería lastimarle pero cuando intentara introducir el primero de sus dedos el moreno había estado tan tenso que le había escuchado soltar un lastimero quejido, haciendo que se detuviera por completo.- Luffy... ¿Estás seguro que quieres esto?- se moría de ganas por follarse al chico, pero no deseaba lastimarlo.

Observó al azabache asentir con completa determinación, como si se estuviera preparando para alguna batalla y no pudo menos que soltar un suspiro mientras sonreía derrotado por aquella mirada y sus propios deseos. Dejando al pequeño en la cama un segundo se había extendido hasta la mesita de noche al lado de esta para sacar de la cajonera un tubito de K-Y, tomando una copiosa porción de aquel gel transparente en sus dedos comenzó a introducir aquellos en la pequeña entrada del menor con mucha más facilidad, resbalando bastante bien ahora a pesar de lo apretado de aquel estrecho interior.

Los fuertes gemidos que comenzaran a llenar la habitación le habían hecho relamerse los labios, el miembro ya palpitante del rubio le rogaba por que se apresurase pero aquellos ojos llenos de lujuria y placer le hacían detenerse un poco quería que el otro disfrutara, le habría gustado que en su primera vez el menor no sintiera otra cosa que placer, pero si bien sus dedos parecían estarle complaciendo bastante bien no estaba seguro de que el chico fuera a aguantar aquello que seguía.- nhh… Sabo...- su nombre en aquellos labios era casi sacrilegio y aunque parecía disfrutar de aquello podía sentir que el menor aun se hallaba tenso, llevando su mano libre al miembro ajeno comenzó a estimularle al ritmo de las estocadas con sus dedos, disfrutando la agradable presión sobre estos cuando el menor se corriera con un sonoro gemido.

El rubio le permitió unos segundos al menor para recuperar el aliento, la mirada acusadora y encaprichada de este casi le habían hecho reír.- no creas que hemos terminado cariño.- le susurro sobre los labios al menor antes de comenzar a besarlo lánguidamente mientras con sus dedos continuaba preparando la hasta ahora virgen entrada del menor, añadiendo un tercer dedo al sentirle algo más relajado. Podía sentir las uñas del menor encajándosele en la espalda mientras sus gemidos era ahogados en aquel beso, cuando por fin le considero lo suficientemente preparado retiro sus dedos para colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor, empujando hasta sentir como aquel estrecho interior le tragaba por completo.

Por segunda vez sintió que podría haberse corrido en cualquier momento, el menor era tan deliciosamente estrecho que incluso le sentía palpitar sobre su gruesa hombría invadiéndole con una agradable sensación de abandono, cuando comenzara con el lento vaivén de sus cuerpos pudo sentir al pelinegro estremecerse y arquearse violentamente y supo que había tocado aquel lugar especial dentro del azabache, sonriendo para sus adentro hizo una nota mental para intentar chocar con este lo mas que le fuera posible esa noche.

Separándose por la falta de aliento escucho al otro gemir su nombre sonoramente una y otra vez con cada intrusión en aquel ritmo cada vez mas brusco y frenético, cuando sintiera al menor estrecharse con aquel segundo orgasmo no había podido hacer otra cosa más que seguirle derramándose por completo dentro de él.

Vagamente el rubio se preguntaba si sus gemidos no habrían despertado al pecoso, pero poco le habría importado que así hubiera sido, de hecho aquello probablemente habría sido mejor. Pero su amigo dormía que parecía hecho de roca, así que dudaba que les hubiera oído realmente.

Salió tan gentilmente del cuerpo del pequeño como le fue posible, quería hacer que aquello durara para siempre pero el chiquillo parecía cansado y al día siguiente ambos tenían escuela.-¿Qué se supone que le digamos a tu hermano?- dijo Sabo después de un buen rato de disfrutar el peso del menor sobre su cuerpo, aun le preocupaba la reacción del pecoso y sabía que el chico aun no se había dormido pues se removía demasiado, al parecer no encontraba la posición adecuada.- ¿Qué habría que decirle?- aquella respuesta había sorprendido al rubio, volteando hasta encarar a el pequeño demonio en su pecho le vio sonreír normalmente.- Sabo es mío ahora… y mientras Ace no se entere todo estará bien ¿No?- el rubio le miro escéptico, sabía que el menor era voluntarioso por naturaleza pero aquello le superaba con creces.- ¿O preferirías que se entere y tengamos que mudarnos?- si de por si estaba preocupado en un inicio aquel había sido el golpe de gracia, sin saberlo había pasado a ser cómplice y parte de aquella mentira con tal de tener a el menor cerca, lo amaba. Quizá más de lo que debería. No sabía con qué cara iba a ver al pecoso a la siguiente mañana.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Estoy intentando por un estilo un poco más limpio y menos complicado en esta historia, a ver cómo me resulta, gracias por leer y los comentarios son muy apreciados :)


	2. Bar hopping, heart hopping

Bueno, iba a actualizar primero el de "la vida sin ti" pero no encontraba donde deje lo que ya había escrito así que comencé con este y de alguna manera lo acabe antes.-. Si alguien lee el otro espero no se molesten u.u los amo (?) por favor disfruten.

Por cierto, temporalmente hablando este capítulo tiene lugar primero que el anterior.

* * *

Capitulo2

Bar hopping, Heart hopping

* * *

"Los hombres con pareja son más atractivos" aquello al pecoso le parecía una cosa bastante absurda, pero cuando Sabo lo había sugerido no había visto como negarse.

Ace tenía debilidad por dos cosas: los rubios (o rubias) y su hermano, y siendo aquel rubio al que consideraba un segundo hermano... bueno, ya se imaginaran. No había tomado más que unas cuantas palabras y una de sus radiantes sonrisas para convencerle, de hecho ni siquiera le había puesto peros ¿Qué pero podría haber? no era como si fueran a ser una pareja real, solo pretenderían cuando salieran a ligar, y además así se evitaban las escenas de celos de la gente que no sabía lo que era pasar un buen rato, o podían divertirse sacándose de encima a las personas que no aceptaban un no por respuesta, por donde quiera que lo viera todo parecían ventajas.

Eran mejores amigos, se conocían desde la infancia, pero a decir verdad el pecoso siempre había sentido un poco de atracción por su amigo ¿Era por el gusto que tenia por el cabello de aquel color? ¿O había desarrollado aquel gusto a partir de su amigo? No estaba muy seguro en realidad.- ¿Te gustaría ser pareja? Solo para probar.- aquellas palabras le habían hecho sonreír bastante, ¿Que exactamente es lo que quería probar el otro? Las cosas nunca estaban lo suficientemente claras con ese chico, su relación se había vuelto demasiado ambigua con los años, a tal punto que ya no estaba seguro si le amaba o solo le tenía un gran cariño, había habido un tiempo en el que lo sabia pero no se había atrevido a confesarse por miedo a perder a su amigo, ahora ya no lo sabía.

-Si quieres confesar tu amor por mi Sabo podrías hacerlo directamente.- La risa alegre y sincera que recibiera frente a su comentario no le había molestado en lo absoluto, tampoco el que el rubio fuera hasta el sillón y se le sentase en las piernas o el que dejase sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, si lograba contenerse ante aquellos gestos por parte del rubio era solo por que tenia demasiada experiencia como para caer en la trampa de aquel juego de sensualidad, aunque eso no le impedía disfrutar de el.

-Oh Ace, ¿Cómo es que me lees la mente con tanta facilidad? Has descubierto el gras amor que siempre intente ocultarte ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?- El tono de idiota enamorado del rubio sonaba tan trilladamente burlón que no había podido evitar sonreír a pesar de sentir que su corazón se estrujaba ligeramente ante este, podía sentir las manos del rubio acariciando su rostro mientras las propias se colocaban en la cintura contaría, realmente se moría de ganas por rosar aquellos labios.- No se preocupe bella damisela, será mi placer convertirle en mi esposa.- respondió siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, acortando la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos, iba a besarle, no sería tan raro… podría haberlo hecho y estaba seguro que el rubio no se habría resistido, pero justo entonces había sentido algo duro golpeando su cabeza, haciendo que a su vez golpease la del rubio.- Ah, lo siento tanto.- la voz del chiquillo a sus espaldas le había hecho enfadar ligeramente.

Luffy era otra de las razones por las que nunca había llegado a concretar nada con el rubio realmente, justo ahora por ejemplo después de golpearle con el balón de baloncesto a propósito (no se creía para nada aquello de que había sido un accidente) ya estaba ahí subiéndose por el respaldo del sillón para quedar entre ellos, sentado sobre las piernas del pecoso mientras se le echaba encima al rubio a besarle de lleno en los labios -¿Estás bien Sabo? podría besarte de nuevo si aun te sientes mal ¿No te dolió mucho o sí? - podía ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sabo ante aquello y eso le fastidiaba aun mas, cuando se trataba de él el rubio nunca se sonrojaba.- Hey, no hagas eso Luffy, ya no eres un niño.- dijo jalando al menor para que se separara del otro casi con demasiada brusquedad, si ya antes el menor le había fastidiado bastante sus oportunidades con el rubio desde que fueran a vivir los tres juntos en casa de este las cosas habían ido de mal a peor.

La sonrisa traviesa que se dibujara en los labios del pequeño azabache no le había gustado en nada.- shishishi, no te pongas celoso Ace.- podía sentir los brazos de el menor enredarse en su cuello, acariciándole el cabello con sus delgadas manos de manera sugerente antes de sentirlo rosar sus propios labios, aquello también se había vuelto peor, intentaba no responder, pero la mayoría de las veces el deseo y la lujuria le podían mas, sabía que ni él ni el rubio eran muy buena influencia para el menor por eso no los quería haciendo aquellas cosas, si él y el rubio no eran precisamente buenas personas no quería que su hermanito fuera por ahí aprendiendo mas malas mañas de las que ya tenía.- ¿Que sucede, estas molesto?- no había estado respondiendo al beso y aquello parecía haber comenzado a hacer que el menor se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal, la seriedad en su rostro era cosa poco común.- Luffy, te eh dicho que no hagas esas cosas.- el tono del pecoso no era realmente molesto sino mas bien cansado, amaba a su pequeño hermanito pero no veía como hacerle ver que aquello no estaba bien y normalmente no se hubiera molestado en tratar, pero se estaba cansando de que el menor no solo no le entendiera si no que aparte de hacer aquellas cosas con él comenzara a hacerlas frente al rubio, eran unidos pero aun había ciertas cosas que no se decían entre ellos. -Vamos, Ace, no seas tan duro con él, hay muchas familias donde eso es normal.- escucho intervenir al rubio y sintió como este les abrazaba a él y a Luffy a la vez, ambos chicos parecían bastante cómodos sobre sus piernas y sin ninguna intención aparente de moverse de aquel lugar, ahí iban de nuevo... Ace no pudo más que soltar un pequeño gruñido antes de sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos en un casto beso.

\- ¿Ves? no es tan malo, ¿o sí?- el rostro del rubio apenas si se había separado del suyo y podía sentir a su hermano menor observarles tranquilamente por primera vez, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del pecoso podía sentir aquel cálido aliento soltando un pequeño suspiro a su oído, al parecer a su hermanito le agradaba bastante aquello de estar en medio, entre esos dos le iban a volver loco.- ¿Tú crees que no lo es?- colocando su mano tras la cabeza del rubio enredo sus dedos en el cabello de aquel, le encantaba sentir aquella suave melena escurrírsele entre los dedos, quizá estaba siendo muy brusco pero le molestaba que aquel chico no hiciera más que justificar a Luffy en todo.- Las cosas no siempre son un juego Sabo.- murmuro serio sobre los labios del rubio antes de morder estos ligeramente, quería mostrarle que las cosas podían llegar a no ser tan inocentes como parecían, que aquello estaba mal, un escarmiento, pero en lugar de eso había comenzando a besar a el otro con parsimonia al no sentirse rechazado, durante tanto tiempo se había imaginado una y mil cosas sucias con aquel chico que sin saberlo se estaba dejando llevar de mas, con una de sus manos el pecoso comenzó a acariciar la cintura del rubio mientras con la otra rosaba los labios de su pequeño hermano, aquello iba por mal rumbo pero no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Si se iba a ir al infierno de cualquier manera lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarlo, aquella era la clase de vida que había escogido después de todo, una donde viviera sin arrepentimientos, ya se había arrepentido de suficientes cosas en el pasado, se había decidido a entregarse a cada momento sin pensar en el mañana, la húmeda lengua del menor en sus dedos le habían hecho soltar un suspiro dentro del beso que compartía con el rubio, su mano derecha que se encontraba en la cintura de este bajando un poco para apretar el trasero de aquel mientras sentía las manos de su hermanito deshacer el agarre en el que lo tenía para hacer quien sabe qué cosa en el cuerpo del rubio que había comenzado a suspirar dentro de aquel lánguido y húmedo beso.

Al final había sido el mismo rubio quien se separara, respirando de manera pesada, ahora que no mantenía los ojos cerrados Ace podía observar al rubio sacarse las manos del menor de debajo de la camisa y casi maldecía a aquel mocoso por aprovecharse de la posición para aquello, los hermanos D. eran competitivos por naturaleza y en ocasiones había llegado a pensar que el interés que Luffy le manifestara por el rubio no era más que reflejo de aquella competencia, sabía que a Sabo no le importaría el tomar a Luffy o incluso a el mismo como a uno más de sus amantes casuales (no era que él fuera mejor que el rubio en ese respecto, seguramente saltaría a la oportunidad de pasar una noche con Sabo), pero no quería aquello para su hermanito o para el rubio, y extrañamente les resentía a ambos, si no es que incluso se resentía a sí mismo por pensar de aquella manera. Hubo un tiempo en el que podría haber sido... ¿Era demasiado tarde ahora? Prefería pensar que lo era.

-Luffy... ¿No tenias entre... namiento hoy? - La voz del rubio sonaba agitada y al pecoso no le gustaba la forma como el menor miraba al otro, con aquella sonrisa de invitación y deseo que tan bien conocía, otra cosa que él y su hermano compartían eran los celos, ambos eran extremadamente posesivos y celosos entre ellos y con el rubio (aunque quizá no lo demostraran abiertamente), celaba aquella relación que podría surgir entre su hermano y el rubio no solo porque no quisiera que Luffy saliera lastimado, si no también por que aquel pequeño conseguía algo que él no.- ¿Vas a salir con alguna chica hoy Sabo? Porque no vienes a ver mi entrenamiento mejor...- y ahí estaba, la prohibición implícita hacia el rubio de ver a otra gente, no era poco común el que el rubio dejase plantada a mas de una cita solo por que el menor le dijese que no fuera, él por otro lado no se atrevía a pedirle algo como aquello al rubio por miedo a ser puesto de lado.- ¿eh? no, no saldré con ninguna chica, pero Ace y yo planeábamos salir esta noche...- la leve renuencia del rubio casi le causaba gracia, con apenas un puchero por parte del menor estaba seguro que el rubio caería rendido como siempre, estaba más que acostumbrado a que aquel chico escogiera a su hermano pequeño por encima de cualquiera y lo peor es que el mismo se lo consecuentaba.

\- Esta bien, podemos salir después de el entrenamiento de Luffy, de cualquier forma no es bueno que ande solo después de que anochezca- Se encontró a si mismo diciendo el pecoso, un tanto más tranquilo, era mejor cambiar el tema después de todo.- ¿Tu entrenamiento acaba a las nueve, no monito?- el aludido había asentido emocionado, le gustaba más que nada ser el centro de atención y el estar en varios deportes le permitía justo aquello.

A pesar de no ser tan alto Luffy formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto pues podía saltar bastante bien y no faltaba quien le invitara a unirse a algún otro equipo, de manera que el chico había acabado en el equipo de football y softball también y de no ser por que Sabo le había dicho que ya era demasiado probablemente habría acabado en varios otros equipos también, de hecho no era poco común que el menor se pasara de vez en cuando a ayudar a los otros equipos de cualquier forma... le recordaba un poco a sus días de preparatoria, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el también había hecho bastantes deportes mientras que Sabo solo le había acompañado a uno o dos con la excusa de no querer descuidar los estudios, aunque ya desde entonces sabia que eso no era lo único que le había impedido unirse a mas clubes con él, si el que hubiera estado con Sabo hubiera sido Luffy aquella vez probablemente no habrían acabado como ahora tampoco.

/flashback/

-Hey Ace. ¿Podrías cubrirme en el club hoy?-  
-¿Eh? ¿Tienes demasiada tarea?- al pecoso no le importaba demasiado cubrir por su amigo, aunque sostenía la firme idea de que el rubio se echaba demasiadas cargas académicas, pero considerando que el rubio quería estudiar aeronáutica suponía que era normal.  
-No.- la sonrisa un poco cómplice de su mejor amigo le había hecho sonreír a él también, sabía que algo tramaba pero el escuchar sus siguientes palabras le habían hecho temblar aquella misma sonrisa.- Tengo una cita.- el rubio no se había percatado de aquel sutil cambio y aquello le había dado tiempo a el moreno de recomponer su expresión antes de que el otro pudiera notarlo.  
-Ah, está bien, no hay problema.- había dicho tan despreocupado como le fuera posible, el rubio le había dado las gracias y se había marchado con aquella gran sonrisa en los labios, Ace nunca había tenido un rendimiento tan malo en alguna actividad deportiva como aquel día.

/fin flashback/

-¿Ace?- Aquel mismo rubio ahora le miraba un poco preocupado, después de la práctica de baloncesto del menor habían llevado a este a casa y tras asegurarse de que no se le ocurriría salir sin permiso se habían marchado tal como estaba previsto, el pecoso insistía en conducir, a pesar de su narcolepsia no le gustaba que el rubio condujera su auto, mas porque si no tenía algo en que entretenerse acabaría distrayendo a Sabo mientras conducía y aquello tampoco sería bueno, además de que el rubio se encargaría de despertarle si comenzaba a quedarse dormido, su distracción de hacia un momento probablemente habría pasado como el principio de alguno de aquellos ataques.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que yo tome el volante?- la delicadeza con la que el rubio le trataba cuando creía que algo andaba mal a veces le parecía innecesaria, pero la apreciaba pues sabía que le trataba así por el cariño que le tenía.- Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en tu proposición de esta tarde.- La luz roja había brillado cuando dijera aquello, frenando el coche volteo a ver al rubio que sonreía un poco nervioso.- ah, eso, lo siento, supongo que digo cosas muy tontas a veces.- le escucho tratar de disculparse y sonrió, el rubio era un tonto a veces, eso no lo iba a negar -Intentémoslo.- la cara de idiota del rubio al escuchar eso había valido la pena observarla hasta que el reflejo de la luz verde le hiciera ver los rubios cabellos con un tono frio y platinado, regresando su mirada a la carretera había escuchado al rubio reír cuando se diera cuenta que estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, continuado el camino al centro de la ciudad entre risas y bromas habían dejado el auto en un aparcamiento de 24 horas y de ahí habían seguido a pie, la noche era joven y había bastantes clubes nocturnos por visitar.

Había aceptado, ¿Qué pero podría haber? no era como si fueran a ser una pareja real, solo pretenderían cuando salieran a ligar, y además así se evitaban las escenas de celos de la gente que no sabía lo que era pasar un buen rato, o podían divertirse sacándose de encima a las personas que no aceptaban un no por respuesta, por donde quiera que lo viera todo parecían ventajas. Sobre todo cuando al rubio comenzaban a subírsele un poco las copas...

Aquella primera noche en que el rubio tomara su mano para entrar al club como si realmente fueran una pareja y después en la barra rosase sus labios antes de ir al sanitario le habían hecho sentir realmente feliz, el no era como el resto de las chicas o chicos que revoloteaban al rededor de Sabo desde las sombras, rostros informes que Ace nunca había llegado a conocer, el rubio le había dado el permiso de hacer su "relación" publica en esos pequeños actos, claro que todo era una vil mentira, pero aquello solo Ace, Sabo y quizá Luffy lo sabrían, si, tenía que contar a su hermano menor dentro de aquel estúpido acuerdo pues tenía el presentimiento de que si no le decía la verdad este nunca lo perdonaría.

El rubio parecía tener razón, en cuanto este le dejara a solas una hermosa morena se le había acercado con intensiones bastante claras, la sonrisa sugerente en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes le habían hecho devolverle aquel innuendo por unos instantes, incluso había estado a punto de comprarle algún trago antes de observar cómo cerca a la pista de baile el rubio se había detenido a charlar con un lindo desconocido, con la estruendosa música no era como si pudieran hablar mucho, pero la manera como aquel pequeño y menudo muchacho se sonrojara cuando el rubio rosara su nariz con uno de sus dedos y después desplegara una de sus radiantes sonrisas donde rosaba aquel mismo dedo sobre sus propios labios habían sido suficientes para hacer que el moreno se pusiera celoso, mas cuando notara que aquel muchachito no era el único que observaba al rubio, sabía que solo estaban pretendiendo pero al menos por esa noche no sentía ganas de que el otro estuviera con nadie más que no fuera él.

En un impulso se había puesto en pie eh ido hasta el lado del rubio para rodearle con un brazo de manera protectora, atrayéndolo por la cintura antes de decir en su oído que se fueran de ahí, lanzándole una mirada algo desagradable al pobre chico que había estado coqueteando con Sabo en aquel momento, tomando la mano de su amigo de manera quizá un poco mas aprensiva de la que debería haberlo hecho- ¿Paso algo?- le escucho decir a su acompañante una vez fuera del lugar, no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería pero el rubio conociéndole bien no había necesitado explicaciones en realidad.- ya, no importa, sigamos divirtiéndonos.- dijo alegre como siempre, jalando ahora él al pecoso hacia el siguiente bar, sentándose en una de las diminutas mesas de metal del lugar sobre dos sillas altas un poco incomodas que hacían que sus rodillas se entrechocaran.

Las bebidas no se habían hecho esperar y entre bar y bar los dos chicos ya podían sentir sus mentes mucho más volátiles y ligeras, Ace había dejado de beber, no quería que se repitiera lo sucedido en su primera borrachera con Sabo, pero el rubio al parecer ya había comenzado a perder el autocontrol para aquel entonces y a el pelinegro no le había quedado más remedio que llevarle al auto casi a rastras, no iba a conducir en aquel estado, pero quería que el rubio se recostara por un momento. -Aze…- su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera un poco arrastrada le había hecho sonreír -¿Si?- ayudando a su amigo a subir al auto le había sentido rodearle el cuello con los brazos de manera que después de no pudiera separarse de él.- sho no quierrro irme todavfia…- que dijera eso una vez que estaban en el auto le había hecho un poco de gracia a el pecoso de manera que había comenzado a reírse como estúpido sin hacer ademan de separarse de el rubio que aun no le soltaba.- ¡no te rriasss Aze!- había intentado detenerse pero el tierno puchero en los labios del rubio le había hecho comenzar a reír de nuevo, aun tenía su compostura más o menos intacta pero no se encontraba en un estado mucho mejor que el del rubio realmente.-¡Aze!- le gustaba la forma caprichosa como el otro llamaba su nombre en aquel momento, le gustaba la forma como el alcohol tenía el rostro de el rubio completamente rojo y como sus prendas estaban un poco desacomodadas tras la ajetreada noche, le gustaba la forma como le abrazaba sin dejar que se separara de el y el sutil olor a licor, humo y sudor que el cuerpo ajeno desprendía tras aquella larga noche saltando de bar en bar, bailando, bebiendo, bromeando, estando juntos.

Los ojos adormecidos de un azul cristalino le invitaban a navegar en ellos y la sugerente y alegre sonrisa del rubio cuando por fin dejase de reírse casi le había sorprendido, no había notado que había estado observando a su amigo de aquella manera, pero su amigo al parecer si lo había notado.- mmm… ¿quierresss que te convensssa?¿ez esso?- el tono casi obsceno de aquellas palabras le había causado un escalofrió al pecoso. –Sabo…- no había podido decir más pues los labios del rubio le había asaltado de repente, haciéndolo entrar en el auto junto con él.

Recostados en el asiento trasero del auto con el ojiazul bajo él, Ace comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo a su antojo con las manos, disfrutando de los gemiditos que el rubio le regalaba dentro de aquel beso cuando rosaba los costados de su cuerpo con las manos bajo su camisa, su lengua recorría hambrienta la boca ajena, saboreando, memorizando cada rincón de aquel húmedo hueco, las manos del rubio asidas a su cabello le invitaban a volver aquel beso más salvaje, más profundo, las piernas ajenas las podía sentir en el rededor de su cadera descaradamente y cuando tuvo que separarse en busca de aire la vista que le regalase el rubio con su cabello cayendo desordenadamente por todo el asiento había sido demasiado sensual. Se le había quedado viendo como un estúpido, preguntándose si aquella misma sonrisa entre tierna y sugerente era la que portaba cada que se acostaba con alguien.

El rubio levanto una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla, las piernas de aquel aun le rodeaban la cadera, impidiendo que se separara demasiado.- me gustas Aze…- el chico aun arrastraba la lengua, aunque un poco menos al parecer, Ace le devolvió la sonrisa un poco triste, no tocaría a ese chico estando borrachos, no fuera a ser que después no lo recordara, no había cosa que quisiera mas en ese momento que follarle pero fuera a ser que sucediera lo mismo que la primera ocasión que le había tocado.- Te quiero Sabo.- aun con el alcohol en su sistema no era más que un cobarde, hubiera querido decir que le amaba, pero era mejor olvidarse de aquello, era demasiado tarde para te amos entre ellos ¿No?

.

.

.

.

Sabo era su mejor amigo, le conocía desde la infancia, era inteligente, amable, audaz, atrevido y tenia aquella sonrisa y esa mirada que cuando le veías directamente a los ojos parecía que jamás podría mentirte o engañarte, que podías confiar en el plenamente. Ace por otra parte era maleducado, ruidoso, descarado, un poco idiota y tenia aquella mirada que podía intimidar a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse de más, un reto a ser conquistado, pero cuando estaban juntos y a solas Sabo podía ser mucho más malhablado y ruidoso y Ace mucho mas gentil y dulce, cada uno sacaba lo mejor y lo peor del otro, era natural que fueran amigos... y cuando se volvieron "novios" a nadie le extraño, pero de alguna manera mientras que Ace había sido visto como un casanova que seguía persiguiendo piernas lindas a pesar de estar junto con el rubio a este ultimo quienes le ofrecían su "apoyo" y "comprensión" ante el mal novio que tenia nunca le cuestionaban.

De alguna forma aquel acuerdo le funcionaba mas al rubio que a él, pero a Ace aquello no le importaba demasiado, después de todo era el mismo acuerdo que le dejaba acercarse un poco más a él que antes. Además, todo era fingido, aunque eso solo 3 personas lo supieran.

* * *

¿Qué les parece la relación que llevan Sabo y Ace? No eh puesto la reacción de Luffy exactamente después del acuerdo pero me imagino que ya se darán una idea XD el siguiente capítulo probablemente sea más enfocado a Luffy :) espero haya sido de su agrado, los comentarios son bastante bienvenidos y muchas muchas gracias por leer.

Por cierto el titulo era un juego de palabras, la traducción literal seria "saltando de bares, Saltando de corazones" pero creo que en español no se entendía tan bien así que lo deje en ingles.


	3. Hermanos

Tercer capítulo :3 de nuevo parece que voy contando esta historia al revez por que empiezo con lo que paso mucho antes que lo que ya conté en caps anteriores de nuevo XD pero bueno espero aguanten mis saltos temporales inversos, por favor disfruten.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Advertencia: Lemon y un cap algo largo para mis estándares, espero que disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 3  
Hermanos

* * *

Luffy amaba a su hermano, aun cuando Ace le molestara era la única persona con la que compartía su carne (más o menos), al menos hasta que conoció a Sabo, ya con 3 años de edad le había tomado un gran cariño y no pasado siquiera el año el rubio se había convertido en su persona favorita después del pecoso… en ocasiones incluso antes que el pecoso, después de todo su amigo siempre era mucho más gentil con él que su hermano, de manera que año con año su relación se hacía mucho más fuerte y cercana, realmente le amaba.

La primera vez que había visto a su hermano besar a alguien más que no fuera el había sido al rubio, los mayores apenas tenían 12 y aquello no le había molestado, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sabo era bonito y a el también le habría gustado intentar hacer que el rubio tuviera esa linda expresión entre nerviosa y feliz, pero Ace dijo que eso estaba mal y se disculpo, aquello no le había gustado. Haciendo puchero Luffy había observado el intercambio, el también quería besar a Sabo.

Ace completamente rojo se había excusado diciendo que había sido un error ya que con Luffy siempre lo hacía y el rubio le había dicho que estaba bien, después de todo eran como hermanos ¿No? Luffy había corrido a saltarle en los brazos al rubio para darle un beso en los labios tras escuchar que estaba bien, eran familia y se querían, no había nada de malo en ello. El abuelo siempre lo hacía con Dadan, y ellos se querían. Él lo haría si era lo que quería y no le importaba un bledo lo que el pecoso tuviera que decir al respecto, o quizá si le importaba, pero de cualquier forma lo haría.

Sabo ya había dicho que estaba bien. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Se volvió costumbre para Luffy saludar y despedirse de aquella manera de sus dos hermanos, ya lo hacía antes con Ace, y Sabo era como su segundo hermano. Le gustaban aquellos besos de "buenos días" y "Hasta luego" aunque en ocasiones sentía deseos de hacerlo más y en otras ocasiones, Ace le reprendía constantemente por ello pero Sabo únicamente se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, a los 14 Luffy ya sabía que si quería algo de Sabo bastaba con darle algunos besos, si quería algo de Ace... era mejor pedirlo en privado, su hermano quizá no fuera tan abierto con ello, pero sabía que podía convencerlo si era lo suficientemente obstinado y estaban a solas.

Luffy amaba a sus hermanos, aun cuando Ace le molestara y Sabo lo regañara de vez en cuando eran los únicos con los que compartiría a el otro respectivamente, no porque le gustase la idea realmente si no porque no tenía otra, los mayores constantemente estaban haciendo cosas entre ellos y excluyéndole con la excusa de que era demasiado pequeño, pero si eran ellos suponía que podía dejarlo pasar, después de todo cuando estaban los 3 juntos el se sabía lo más importante para los otros dos, de manera que no le molestaba que a veces salieran a solas a lugares donde él aun no tenia edad suficiente para ir, la mayor parte del tiempo después de todo ellos estaban ahí para él.

La primera vez que hubiera visto a Ace besar a alguien que no fuera el rubio sin embargo no le había parecido para nada bien, mucho menos por que algunas de las cosas que había observado sabia que el pecoso no las había hecho ni con Sabo ni con él, aun en esa temprana edad de 14 años Luffy ya consideraba a Ace como suyo ¿Acaso el mayor no lo sabía? había sentido ganas de entrar en la habitación que él y el pecoso compartían y sacar de ahí a aquel otro muchacho pero en lugar de eso solo se había quedado fuera de la ventana observando, con un ligero sonrojo subiéndosele a las mejillas mientras veía a su hermano besar a aquel rubio a quien no conocía de manera que nunca le había besado a él, definitivamente haría que el pecoso pagara por aquello más tarde.

Sin pensárselo Luffy se había saltado la barda a la casa vecina, y entrando por la puerta del patio había subido hasta entrar en la habitación del rubio sin tocar siquiera, echándosele encima a Sabo que apenas si había tenido tiempo de reaccionar para atraparle sin que acabaran cayendo los dos al suelo.

No era poco común que el menor de los D se colara en la casa ajena sin avisar, la expresión encaprichada que tenia no podía bajársela y tampoco el rubor de sus mejillas, incluso sentir el cuerpo del rubio tan cerca no le calmaba aquel fastidio que estaba sintiendo al haber visto a su hermano con alguien más, sabía que tanto el pecoso como el rubio solían tener "citas" y esas cosas, pero nunca se imagino que hacían en ellas, si acaso pensaba que era como salir con amigos comunes y ya.

\- Luffy ¿Que es lo que sucede?- el tacto de la piel ajena era tan agradable que el menor se había comenzado a acurrucar en el cuello del mayor, al parecer había sorprendido a aquel cambiándose de ropa pues solo traía los pantalones puestos, la desnudes del los hombros y el pecho ajeno le habían hecho sentir un poco mas acalorado pero aquella calidez al menos se sentía bien.- nada...- murmuro el azabache haciendo una trompita con los labios, no era bueno para mentir pero no quería contarle al rubio lo que había visto.

Sabo había soltado un suspiro y tomado su rostro con una mano mientras la otra le ayudaba a mantener el peso del pelinegro ahí donde estaba, cargándole justo en medio de su habitación, el otro no era precisamente ligero, pero se asía con tanta fuerza a las caderas ajenas con las piernas que no costaba tanto esfuerzo el cargarle una vez que se encontraba la posición adecuada.- ¿Ace te hizo algo?- el rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante la expresión de asombro en el rostro del menor, como si le leyera la mente, no era aquello pero el menor era tan fácil de leer que resultaba casi gracioso y lindo a la vez.- No quiero hablar de ese idiota.- escucho a él pelinegro decir entre dientes mucho mas rojo que antes, de reojo el rubio observo su reloj de pared, se le haría tarde para su cita si no se acababa de arreglar ahora pero no podía dejar al pelinegro solo si había tenido una pelea con su hermano.- Vamos Luffy... no puede ser tan malo.- el chico le había observado con reproche eh incredulidad, y es que probablemente no lo comprendía pues el no los había visto, pero lo que Ace había estado haciendo en definitiva si podía ser muy malo.

El mero recuerdo del pecoso en aquel extraño ósculo sin embargo le había hecho preguntarse otro tipo de cosas, ¿Quizá el mayor tenía razón y no era tan malo… debería preguntárselas a Sabo? era de la misma edad que Ace, probablemente el sabría.- Sabo... ¿se sienten bien estar con otras personas? ¿Besarlas? - por la expresión en blanco que había puesto el rubio le había sido difícil saber lo que este estaba pensando hasta que se atreviera a hablar.- ¿A-alguien te invito a salir? e-eres muy joven para novios Luffy...- el semblante preocupado del rubio le había hecho sonreír.- shishishi no, claro que no, no necesito novio, tengo a Sabo y a Ace.- era divertido que el rubio hubiera estando pensando en él mientras que él pensaba en Ace, casi le hacía sentir la necesidad de aclararlo pero le gustaba que el otro se preocupase por él así que no lo había hecho.

Un poco más tranquilo tras escuchar que el menor aun no tenia interés en aquellas cosas soltó un suspiro al ver que definitivamente estaría tarde para su cita, pero bueno, no era que le importara demasiado, después de todo no había nada más importante que su querido hermanito menor, quizá no compartieran la misma sangre pero aquel pequeño demonio junto con el hermano mayor de este eran su vida.- ¿Sabes? Iba a salir a comer con alguien, pero podría llevarte ti mejor...- los ojos del chiquillo habían brillado ante la palabra comida, haciéndole reír un poco más, era realmente agradable estar en la compañía de aquel niño, ni siquiera se sentía culpable de dejar plantada a su cita por el.- pero tendrás que pagarme de alguna manera.- colocando al menor sobre la cama iba a dejarlo ahí mientras buscaba su celular pero al parecer el azabache tenía otros planes.- está bien.- le escucho murmurar sobre sus labios antes de comenzar a besar estos de manera corta al principio pero en contactos cada vez más largos y un poco más fuertes después, sin soltar las caderas del rubio, forzando a que este tuviera que apoyarse con las rodillas en la cama para evitar poner todo su peso sobre el menudo cuerpo del menor.

Podía sentir al rubio resistirse por unos momentos antes de abrazarle con más fuerza mientras se besaban, le gustaba besar a Sabo pero tenía tiempo que los besos cortos y castos ya no le parecían suficientes, mucho menos tras ver la manera como Ace devoraba a aquel otro muchacho, intento hacerles más largos, quizá si besaba con mayor fuerza... apretó sus labios contra los del rubio hasta que le dolieron un poco, aquello no era lo que quería, comenzaba a desesperarse y cuando sintió a Sabo separarse creyó que aquello acabaría ahí por lo que aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas había puesto cara de fastidio pero aquella había desaparecido tras observar la manera como el rubio se relamía los labios, aquello le había gustado.- Luffy...- la mirada que el rubio le dedicara podía sentirla llena de deseo, como cuando el mirase su comida favorita, y al sentir el pulgar del contrario recorrerle el labio inferior por impulso había separado sus propios labios, ¿Podía el rubio ver en sus propios ojos cafés que el también lo deseaba? cuando Sabo se acercara de nuevo tomando su labio inferior entre los propios y jalándolo suavemente no había podido evitar un suave suspiro, le gustaba, le gustaba bastante aquella nueva forma de besar.

Moviendo sus labios de manera torpe bajo los del mayor había podido sentir la cálida saliva del otro invadirle lentamente en aquel desordenado beso que cada vez se sentía mas húmedo, haciendo que un poco de la propia saliva escurriera por la comisura de sus labios mientras su respiración se volvía trabajosa y su corazón se agitaba violentamente, las manos del rubio levantándole un poco la camisa de forma que podía sentir la piel ajena sobre la suya también le hacían sentir bastante bien, definitivamente debería intentar eso después con Ace, quizá incluso le perdonaría si se sentía tan bien como lo hacía con el rubio.

Tras unos breves segundos más de gloria el rubio se había separado, mirándole a los ojos mientras sonreía satisfecho, limpiando con su mano la saliva que había escurrido por la comisura de los labios del menor, haciendo que este le devolviera la sonrisa satisfecha y alegre.- Supongo que con esto está bien.- el chico habría querido pedir por más de aquellos besos pero su estomago había sido más rápido que él al clamar por comida clara y fuertemente con un prominente rugido, no había almorzado aun y la mención anterior del rubio de la comida le había hecho abrir el apetito aun mas.

Sabo se le había quedado viendo por un momento al menor antes de echarse a reír, acompañado al poco tiempo por el pequeño.- Te preparare algo antes de que salgamos, para que mitigues el hambre.- le dijo antes de revolver sus cabellos, al pelinegro le gustaba aquella forma cariñosa en la que el otro cuidaba de él siempre y por fin dejando ir de las caderas del rubio había permitido que este se pusiera en pie mientras pasaba su mirada inquieta por todo la habitación. Por algún motivo no se sentía ya tan cómodo viendo el torso desnudo del mayor así que prefería distraerse en algo diferente, la habitación de su amigo siempre tenía cosas interesantes.

Los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a brillar al posarse sobre la mesa de trabajo del rubio, sobre esta estaba el modelo de un avión a medio terminar, poniéndose de pie con un salto se acerco hasta aquella mesa para contemplar el trabajo que el ojiazul estaba llevando a cabo, los cables y circuitos aun estaban expuestos y las piezas de plástico y metal sin soldar ni pintar se esparcían por la mesa junto con los planos que para él eran inteligibles pero con los que ya antes había visto al mayor realizar maravillas.- ¡Sabo! ¿Cuando estará listo para volar?- el rubio había terminado de ponerse su camisa y mandar un mensaje de disculpas a la chica con la que se suponía debía salir aquel día cuando aquella pregunta le distrajo, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba al menor ver los resultados de su trabajo y cada vez que este le adulaba debido a sus modelos y prototipos se sentía extremadamente feliz.- en unas cuantas semanas monito.- acariciando el cabello del menor de nuevo le sonrió alegremente antes de pellizcar su mejilla con suavidad.- Lo probaremos juntos cuando lo termine.- aquello había hecho que el menor hiciera un gesto exagerado de alegría, levantando ambos brazos de manera emocionada antes bajar corriendo tras Sabo en busca de comida.

Mientras el rubio rebuscaba en la alacena el pan y los condimentos para preparar algunos emparedados Luffy había tomado asiento en la mesa pensando en lo que podrían hacer con aquel avión que el rubio estaba construyendo, no era el primero que Sabo hacia pero la mayoría de las veces entre sus travesuras y los planes de Ace la mayoría acababan rotos, o incendiados... o incendiados y rotos. Bueno, debía admitir que aunque divertidos los planes de Ace no solían ser muy buenos, Luffy tenía uno de esos aviones en su cuarto, el rubio se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños a los 11 y el único motivo por el que seguía intacto era que no dejaba que el pecoso lo tocara. -Sabo, ¿Cuando construyas un avión de verdad me dejaras volarlo?- el olor del pan recién tostadito en la sartén con mantequilla le estaba haciendo salivar, los sándwiches de queso asado del rubio eran casi demasiado buenos para no comerlos apenas salieran de la sartén, pero si lo hacia se quemaría así que intentaba pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.- para eso tendrías que estudiar para piloto Luffy, no es tan fácil.- el mayor coloco el plato con emparedados frente al pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente al ver como el otro retacaba sus mejillas de comida hasta hacerlas parecer las de algún roedor.

Después de los primeros 3 emparedados había comenzado a comer un poco mas normalmente, observando como el rubio comía solo uno se sintió levemente culpable, pero es que el sabor era demasiado bueno y el había tenido demasiada hambre, el comentario acerca de los estudios le había puesto a pensar, no sabía bien que quería ser de grande aun pero piloto de aviación no sonaba para nada mal, si, estaba decidido, sería un piloto y volaría los aviones que Sabo diseñara.- Esta bien, veras como me convierto en el mejor piloto, así que más vale que te esfuerces mucho por hacer un avión especialmente para mi, ¡El más rápido del mundo!- las palabras confiadas y la actitud alegre y positiva de aquel niño siempre lograban dibujar una sonrisa en el rubio.- Esta bien monito, es una promesa.- esperando a que Luffy terminara de comer tomo su chaqueta antes de salir con el menor para llevarle a comer, después de todo no estaba tan mal cancelar una cita si podía pasar un rato a solas con ese chiquillo al que tanto amaba, y debía admitir que aquel beso tampoco había estado para nada mal como pago por ello, quizá debería hacerlo más seguido.

.  
.

.

.

.

Luffy no había avisado al pecoso donde estaría así que cuando la noche comenzó a caer y el junto con Sabo caminaran tranquilamente de regreso al barrio se habían encontrado con un furioso Ace en el medio de la calle, al parecer el pecoso los había estado buscando por más de tres horas, pero como el rubio había olvidado el celular en la mesa de la cocina las llamadas de Ace se habían ido directo al buzón de voz y no sabiendo si Luffy estaba con él o no se había puesto más que paranoico, se suponía que Luffy era la responsabilidad de Ace mientras el viejo y Dadan estaban de vacaciones en algún lugar del Caribe, a decir verdad no sabían muy bien donde estaban o cuando regresarían pero aquello daba igual, si los viejos regresaban y el menor no estaba en casa lo matarían.

-¡No puedes andar por ahí sin avisar!- escucharon al pecoso explotar mientras caminaban juntos hasta la casa de los hermanos D, siendo reprendidos por el mayor de estos.-¡Pero estaba con Sabo!- las quejas por parte del menor de los hermanos había caído en oídos vanos, si fuera poco peor le habían recordado al pecoso que su supuesto amigo había sido cómplice en aquel suplicio que tuviera que aguantar aquellas horas tras darse cuenta que Luffy no estaba por ningún lado.- y tu, mal amigo ¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí simplemente llevándote a Luffy a una cita sin siquiera pedir mi permiso?- El rubio había levantado una ceja ante eso, de no haber sabido mejor casi le habría parecido que el pecoso estaba celoso.- No era una cita, solo fuimos a ver una película y a comer.- El pecoso había estado por reclamar de nuevo pero el rubio habló antes.- No le veo la diferencia a cuando salimos tú y yo Ace y esas no son citas que yo sepa al menos.- La expresión un poco contrariada y el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del mayor de los D lo había descolocado ligeramente.-Igual mantén tus garras alejadas de mi hermanito, quien sabe qué clase de malas mañas le enseñes.- Dijo el pelinegro a la defensiva, hacia unos momentos que habían entrado a la casa de los hermanos D y cada vez hablaban más alto.

-¡Pft! Mira quién habla, que lo único que tu le enseñas es como empezar peleas y masticar con la boca abierta.- Luffy giro los ojos, amaba a sus hermanos pero aquellos dos podían acabar teniendo las pelas más absurdas y estúpidas, ya iban ahí gritándose de insultos y jalándose de la ropa, normalmente no le habría importado ni habría tomado partido pero en aquel momento seguía un poco molesto con el pecoso pues a pesar del agradable rato que había pasado con el rubio no se le había olvidado lo que había visto aquel día de su hermano, así que abrazándose a el más alto de los dos mayores le jalo un poco para que se separase de aquella naciente pelea.- ve a besarte de nuevo con tu amiguito de la tarde si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar Ace.- Intervino Luffy con el entrecejo fruncido, aquello había sorprendido a los dos mayores, ambos eran culpables de haber salido con otras personas pero mientras que le rubio nunca les veía en o cerca de su hogar al parecer el pecoso no había sido tan cuidadoso.

¿Así que eso era lo que había molestado a Luffy aquella tarde? Sabo soltó un pequeño suspiro, el pecoso al parecer se había quedado en blanco y no atinaba más que a abrir la boca como idiota así que le tocaría a él intervenir.

-Luffy...- el tono de llamado de atención había hecho que el entrecejo del pequeño se frunciera aun mas, soltándose del cuerpo del rubio, él no había hecho nada malo, Ace si, ¿Por qué ahora Sabo le hablaba como si él hubiera hecho algo?- No puedes estar molesto con Ace por un motivo así.- La mirada que el menor les había dedicado estaba mas allá del capricho.- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ace es mío! no tiene por qué besarse con nadie más.- Sabo le había sonreído un poco de la manera que solía hacer cuando estaba en un error y no lo quería ver, odiaba esa sonrisa, pero no había error alguno, no lo perdonaría así de fácil - ¿Me besa a mi no?- Escucho decir al rubio y Luffy no supo bien que decir por un momento, el pecoso solo escuchaba, la coloración de sus mejillas había aumentado ante aquel comentario por parte del ojiazul.- Es diferente, Sabo es mío también.- El suspiro que el rubio soltara le había dicho al menor que lo que seguía no le iba a gustar.- No Luffy, somos tus hermanos pero eso no nos convierte en algo de tu propiedad.- El mencionado frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea perfecta, odiaba que él otro le dijera cosas así, no le gustaba en nada, mucho menos cuando lo hacía en aquel tono que no aceptaba discusión.- ¡Bien! ¡Vallan y bésense con quien se les dé la gana! ¡ya no los quiero más! ¡A ninguno de los dos! ¡Los odio!- y con ese último grito el pequeño azabache salió hecho un vendaval hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta con un azotón.

Los dos chicos que aun estaban en el recibidor de la casa se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirándose de manera incomoda entre ellos por lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno de los dos quería disculparse o decir nada pero ambos sentían la necesidad de hacerlo.

Se miraron directo a los ojos por un momento más antes de que el pecoso soltase un suspiro derrotado, lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo aquello.- Conseguí la llave de las reservas de Dadan, ¿Sabes?- El cambio de tema era súbito pero eso había hecho que Sabo levantase una ceja y sonriera, sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, llevaban meses planeando aquello de emborracharse por primera vez pero siendo menores de edad era algo un tanto más complicado que solo conseguir el dinero, además que siempre había que cuidar que Luffy no fuera a verlos, pero dado que este parecía no saldría de su cuarto al menos por esa noche...- Oh ¿Debería quedarme a dormir?- el pecoso devolvió la sonrisa traviesamente.- Depende que tan mal nos pongamos.- dijo casi demasiado alegre mostrando una pequeña llave plateada que Sabo sabía era la clave a su primera experiencia con el alcohol.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que trajiste un chico a casa?- La pregunta había salido de la nada, llevaban ya al menos dos botellas de alcohol y comenzaban a sentirse mareados pero fuera de eso no había mucho mas de novedad que el color carmín que se empezaba a notar en sus rostros, y la creciente desinhibición por parte de ambos. Habían tomado varias botellas de sake de la reserva que Dadan guardaba bajo llave eh incluso Sabo había logrado robarse unas botellas de vino de la bodega de su familia.

-¿Y que si lo hice?- dijo el pecoso a la defensiva tomando un trago directo de la botella de sake, no le agradaba el tono algo acusador en la pregunta de su amigo, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo al vaso de licor que tenia entre las manos. - Nada, supongo, pero sabes que Luffy es bastante celoso.-

El pelinegro soltó un bufido, dándole otro trago a la botella de sake, al principio el sabor había sido desagradable pero después de la segunda botella no estaba tan mal -Lo sé, debí pensármelo mejor, parecía un buen plan en un inicio- la risa que soltó el rubio había hecho que el pecoso le empujarse el hombro para que dejase de fastidiarlo, no necesitaba que le recordaran que la mayoría de sus planes no eran muy buenos (por no decir que eran pésimos), aunque sonreía a su vez, después de todo por muy malos que fueran aquellos planes sabia que el rubio siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en ellos y después de ellos. Sabo era alguien en quien se podía contar no por nada era su mejor amigo y… bueno, lo demás no importaba.

-Aunque puedo entender a Luffy, yo también me hubiera puesto celoso de haberte visto.- dijo el rubio una vez dejase de reír, el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo le había hecho sonreír traviesamente, acercándosele un poco a el otro para observar con más detenimiento sus reacciones sin notar que estaba comenzando a invadir su espacio personal- ¿Que voy a hacer si se roban a mi mejor amigo?- Estaban sentados en la sala de los hermanos D bebiendo por primera vez pero en lo único que podía pensar Sabo era en aquel comentario por parte del menor de los D. de que Ace era suyo y no debía besar a otros, con excepción de Sabo, ya que al parecer el también le pertenecía, al principio le parecía una noción infantil y absurda, pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en ello, si se pertenecieran entre ellos las cosas serian más fáciles…- quizá debería hacer que te enamores de mi para nunca perderte.- comento a la ligera, poco consiente de los efectos que sus palabras tenían sobre el azabache, aquella sonrisa sugerente en los labios del rubio habían distraído lo suficiente al pecoso para no notar que Sabo había levantado su mano hasta que comenzara a acariciarle el rostro, aquel simple contacto había hecho al pelinegro estremecer de manera que cuando el rubio se inclinase a besarle no lo había rechazado en lo absoluto. El sabor a licor dulce en los labios del ojiazul le habían sorprendido y casi le hubiera gustado decirle que no quería seguir bebiendo si no era de sus labios.

-Sabo...- aquel susurro tras el corto beso había hecho al rubio sonreír aun mas, le había agradado bastante el sabor de los labios del pecoso, amargo por el sake pero no del todo desagradable y no sabía si era el alcohol o las hormonas pero deseaba mas de aquel sabor, jalando al pelinegro del brazo le había hecho tenderse en el sillón sobre él y tomando el rostro de su amigo había sellado sus labios nuevamente en un beso mucho mas demandante y apasionado, instruyendo en la boca ajena con su lengua sin consideración alguna, quizá por el alcohol ni siquiera le importaba si estaba yendo demasiado aprisa, quería a Ace y lo quería ahora, aquello lo hacía sentirse casi tan caprichoso como el hermano pequeño de aquel y el mero pensamiento le había hecho sonreír en sobre manera. Todo parecía mucho más gracioso y fácil en aquel momento, incluso besar al pecoso se le afiguraba una excelente idea.

Los suspiros que el azabache había comenzado a soltar cuando rosara de manera descarada su rodilla entre las piernas contrarias le habían hecho sonreír aun mas, a pesar de su joven edad se notaba que el rubio poseía mucha más experiencia que el moreno en aquello y ese pequeño dato casi hacia que Sabo se preguntara si esa sería la primera vez de su amigo, pero eso no podía ser, aquello era imposible en definitiva- Oye Ace... te estás poniendo duro bastante aprisa, ¿No acabas de follar apenas hoy?- el sonoro gemido que soltase el pecoso cuando el rubio levantase las piernas haciéndole resbalar un poco por estas hasta tenerle sentado en el regazo le había hecho comenzar a ponerse a tono también, ¿Quien podría haber adivinado que el pelinegro podía hacer ruidos tan deliciosos? además que sus palabras perecían estarle haciendo avergonzarse y aquello le gustaba.- has estado usando protección me imagino, ¿No?- aquella pregunta había hecho sonrojar aun mas al ya de por si colorado pecoso.

De haber sabido que su amigo se avergonzaba tan fácilmente al hablar de sexo habría hecho eso antes, era por demás divertida aquella expresión apenada en el rostro normalmente feroz del otro, el poder verle hacer una cara así le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz. -Mmm... quizá debería revisar, solo para estar seguro.- murmuró haciéndose el idiota, porque no había manera de saber aquello solo con mirar, pero el pecoso no había hecho ademan alguno por detenerlo cuando se había sentado con él sobre sus piernas aun y comenzara a desabrocharle los pantalones, introduciendo su mano entre las prendas ajenas con el mismo descaro que le había estado tratando hasta aquel momento, como si el tocarle fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y quizá lo hubiera sido, pues había visto al azabache desnudo más de una vez, pero tenerle así de duro sobre sus piernas... bueno, el no era quien precisamente para criticar en aquel momento, se encontraba casi igual que como podía sentir al otro.

Ace se había dejado hacer por el rubio sin rechistar, sintiendo como este comenzaba a masturbarle había tenido que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aunque aquello solo le había hecho sentir con mayor fuerza las atenciones ajenas, concentrándose lo más que podía para no comenzar a gemir de manera demasiado notoria no sabía por qué estaba permitiendo aquello, solo sabía que quería hacerlo, se sentía demasiado bien el tener al otro cerca como para rechazarle, el besarlo, el tocarlo, el ser tocado... no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando y por lo que podía adivinar no era el único, el tener las manos ajenas sobre su miembro se sentía extremadamente placentero y no había podido evitar un notorio jadeo al sentir algo húmedo y cálido vaciándose en la punta de su miembro.

\- S-Sabo...- el mencionado había dejado escurrir un poco de su saliva hasta el miembro ajeno y usando esta para lubricar el falo del pecoso le había comenzado a estimular de manera mas rápida y violenta, con otra de sus manos apretando una de las nalgas del pelinegro para separarlas ligeramente bajo la ropa y que este pudiera sentir como le tenía.- mhhh... Ace... dios... tus gemidos son tan ricos...- escucho al rubio susurrarle al oído de manera pesada y no pudo evitar soltar otro de aquellos gemidos, algunas gotitas de su presemen ya escurrían por su miembro para mezclarse en la mano de su amigo junto con la saliva de este y cuando sintiera los dedos del otro rosar contra su entrada esta habíase retraído por inercia ante la amenaza de la intrusión mas por nerviosismo que por otra cosa.

Un destello donde no debería haber alguno había llamado la atención del rubio, ahí en la puerta de la sala podía ver un par de ojos curiosos observarlos, al parecer el pequeño monito tenía el mal habito de espiar a la gente, pero no iba a detenerse solo por ello, ya después le explicarían, quizá, si es que había algo que explicar, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios le había hecho una señal a ese par de ojos curiosos para que guardase el secreto a lo cual aquellos habían desaparecido tras unos momentos, Sabo se pregunto por un momento que tanto habría visto el menor pero aquella frase por parte de su amigo diciéndole que no aguantaría mucho le había hecho olvidar cualquier otra preocupación en el mundo que no fuera complacer al pecoso.

\- No...- no se estaña negando, no podía hablar sin que se le entrecortaran las palabras.- No voy a aguantar mucho...- murmuro con algo de dificultad y sintiendo al otro retirar la mano de su trasero para tomar su rostro nuevamente se entrego a aquellos besos que el rubio le regalaba, sintiendo la mano de este bajar por su cuello y hasta su espalda para hacer que su cuerpo quedase aun más cerca del propio, causando que arquera la espalda ligeramente sin dejar de atenderlo en ningún momento.

Cuando por fin se separase apenas unos centímetros de los labios ajenos podía sentir más que ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, su mano izquierda había dejado de sentirla por un momento pero no le importaba pues con la derecha le estaba haciendo ver el cielo.- Córrete para mi Ace... ¿Te gusta como lo hago, no? déjate venir en mi mano...- Aquella sucia petición le había calentado demasiado, no tenía sentido el seguir aguantándose, apenas escuchar aquello con un profundo suspiro Ace dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, disfrutando aquellas caricias hasta llegar al éxtasis con el nombre de su amigo en los labios.

El rubio era un amante bastante complaciente y prefería que quien estuviera con el disfrutara lo más posible, aquello después de todo le subía el ego a las nubes, el que el pecoso estuviera gimiendo su nombre mientras se corría en su mano le tenía excitando a más no poder y al sentirlo relajarse tras el reciente orgasmo dejo el cuerpo del contrario recostado en el sillón mientras comenzaba a retirarle la ropa.- No creas que ya terminamos cariño- murmuro sobre los labios del pecoso antes de mordisquear aquellos suavemente.-¿Cuántas veces te hizo correr aquel chico? - los celos eran más que evidentes en su voz, y como para enfatizarlos mordió con suavidad ahora el cuello del azabache, succionando un poco para dejar una suave marca en este.

Sabía que no era quien para reclamarle al pecoso mientras él fuera por ahí en esa vida de libertinaje pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender el que el otro hubiera estado haciendo ese tipo de cosas con alguien más le parecía imperdonable, de no haber estado tan ebrio probablemente se habría cuestionado aquella maldita doble moral que estaba desarrollando.-yo te hare correr al menos un par de veces mas... te lo aseguro.- susurro sobre el pecho del otro mientras comenzaba a bajar en cortos besos, colocándose entre las piernas del otro en el sillón para que las mantuviera bien abiertas.

Ace no estaba seguro si tomarse las palabras del rubio como promesa o amenaza, a decir verdad no había alcanzado a hacer nada realmente comprometedor con aquel otro muchacho, no había sido más que un faje sin importancia pero el que el otro le estuviera celando de aquella manera la hacía sentir bien así que ni loco diría nada, además si ya haberse corrido una vez en la mano del rubio se había sentido bien no quería ni imaginarse que mas podría tener este en mente, aunque sus besos cada vez más abajo por su cuerpo le daban una buena idea, el rubio había levantado un poco su camiseta y él se la había acabado de sacar por voluntad propia, querría haber desvestido también al ojiazul pero este ya se encontraba besando sus caderas de manera que le hacía estremecer, no había tardado demasiado en comenzar a deshacerse en gemidos de nueva cuenta, el alcohol le nublaba el juicio a tal grado que ni siquiera pensaba que su hermanito podría (probablemente) escucharle.

Al sentir a Sabo comenzar a palpar su entrada de nuevo le hubiera gustado reclamar, pero el muy canalla se había metido a la vez su miembro semierecto a la boca de manera que mientras comenzaba a sentir la leve incomodidad de los dedos del rubio en su interior también sentía el húmedo placer de la boca ajena en su hombría, el primero de los dígitos del rubio había resbalado con más facilidad de la que imaginara, probablemente causa del alcohol relajando su esfínter y del propio semen que había derramado de manera copiosa en aquella mano, el segundo de los dedos del rubio le había dolido un poco pero en cuanto este sintiera su cuerpo tensarse había podido sentir también la felación que el otro le daba de manera mucho más intensa, el chico entre sus piernas ya le tenía completamente duro dentro de su boca y succionaba con fuerza metiéndole y sacándole de esta con el mismo ritmo acompasado con el que le martillaba el interior con sus dedos, se sentía tan increíblemente bien que dudaba durar más que la primera vez - b-basta...- el segundo estremecimiento le había llegado casi sin avisar, quería decirle al otro que parase pero había sido demasiado tarde, cuando le empujara para forzarle a detener la felación lo único que había logrado había sido hacer que su esencia acabara derramándose en la cara del rubio en lugar de su boca con otro fuerte gemido.

Cerrando los ojos para que la esencia del pecoso no fuera a caerle en estos tomo un segundo para procesar lo que había pasado antes de mirar de forma bastante picara a el chico que completamente rojo le pedía disculpas por haberse corrido en su cara, le hubiera gustado decirle que dejase de ser tan adorable o acabaría fallándoselo mucho mas salvajemente de lo que querría, pero en lugar de eso solo había relamido sus labios y limpiado su rostro con la manga de su propia camisa, sacando sus dedos del interior del azabache cuando sintiera este relajarse un poco ya que con la fuerza del segundo orgasmo les había estado apretando de manera absolutamente deliciosa.- no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos Ace...- no creía que el rostro del otro pudiera estar más rojo que hasta entonces pero aquel ultimo comentario al parecer había hecho que al otro comenzaran a brillarle hasta las orejas, lo cual le hubiera causado más gracia de no encontrarse el mismo tan adolorido para aquel punto.

Una extraña molestia comenzó a apoderarse del pecoso, estaba disfrutando bastante de aquello pero no podía dejar de sentir que el rubio solo estaba jugando con el así que dejando de lado la vergüenza había empujado al otro hasta que este quedase ahora sentado sobre el sillón, desabrochándole los pantalones donde ya podía verse una prominente erección, aquello le había calmado de cierta manera, no le gustaba la idea de ser el único que disfrutase ahí, al bajar estos junto con la ropa interior el suspiro que dejase salir el rubio le había parecido más provocativo que cualquiera de sus idiotas comentarios esa noche y cuando comenzara a rosar aquel miembro ajeno con su mano la sonrisa de completo disfrute en el rostro del rubio mientras este cerraba los ojos para dejar hacer al pecoso lo que mejor le pareciera le había hecho regresar el sonrojo que ya casi había subsistido.

Maldiciendo a su amigo por hacerle sentir así Ace se inclino a besar aquellos labios mientras continuaba estimulando al contrario como si lo hiciera consigo mismo, alegrándose al escuchar los suaves gemidos que el rubio soltaba en aquel beso, si el que el otro lo hiciera correr le había gustado el escucharle gemir ahora por causa suya se sentía aun mejor, cuando le empujara sin embargo una leve duda se había apoderado de él ¿Acaso el otro no quería aquello? no había tenido que preguntar siquiera, con una expresión casi caprichosa el rubio se le había echado prácticamente encima.- Ace... no quiero, yo quiero correrme dentro de ti, Dejaras que lo haga ¿Cierto?- el pecoso había dudado aun mas, aun con el alcohol en su sistema aquella era una petición que no estaba seguro si quería cumplir.- por favor Ace...- las manos hábiles del rubio ya se encontraban de nuevo recorriéndolo y ahora que el pantalón no les estovaba el miembro del otro restregándose entre sus glúteos y saber que estaba así a causa suya le había hecho casi imposible negarse.- Vamos cari... dejare que lo hagas tu después...- aquel había sido el chantaje definitivo, si hasta el momento no se le había cruzado por la cabeza el hacer suyo al rubio de esa manera ahora se moría de ganas por ello y si este se le iba a entregar gustoso después de aquello... besando de nuevo los labios del ojiazul enredo sus piernas en las caderas ajenas para entregársele, sabía que el otro no le lastimaría, después de todo confiaba plenamente en su amigo, el sentirle suspirar sobre su cuello había causado en el mismo una reacción similar.

El cuerpo del pecoso se había comenzado a arquear apenas sintiera el enorme intruso que el rubio introdujera tan lento como le había sido posible, aun con lo desesperado que lo habían dejado las caricias del azabache quería hacer que este disfrutara lo más posible, si con otros era considerado con su amigo le habría gustado no haberle hecho sentir ninguna molestia del todo, pero sabía que aquello no era posible así que con el mayor cuidado del que era capaz después de sentirse por completo dentro del mayor había comenzado a mover sus caderas de manera circular para que el otro pudiera acostumbrarse más aprisa a su anchada erección que ya palpitaba en aquel apretado interior, exigiéndole que comenzara a moverse.

Mordiendo sus labios para evitar gritar el azabache se aferro con las uñas a la ropa que el otro muchacho aun portaba, podía sentir el cabello del rubio cosquillarle el rostro cuando este comenzara a moverse y aunque aquello dolía pronto había comenzado a disfrutarlo también, los ahogados jadeos que el otro soltara en su oído le volvían loco, sabía que el rubio se estaba contenido, llevaba toda la noche haciéndolo y aquello le molestaba un poco, el no era tan frágil como para no soportar esa clase de dolor así que comenzando a mover sus propias caderas de manera algo torpe comenzó a provocar que aquella intrusiones en su cuerpo fueran mas rápidas y fuertes.

No podía soportarlo más, todo lo que le restaba de autocontrol había salido por la borda al momento de sentir al otro moverse de aquella manera, había querido hacerle el amor de forma tierna y dulce, mirando su rostro, pero aquello había sido demasiado, saliendo con algo de brusquedad del cuerpo del azabache le había forzado a colocarse en cuatro para volver a empalarle con mayor fuerza, acelerando el ritmo de las estocadas mientras sentía al chico debajo de él contraer su interior ante cada intrusión, jadeando y gimiendo con fuerza mientras le hacía suyo de manera desordenada y pasional, le encantaba aquello, dejar ir el control con aquel pecoso al que tanto amaba se sentía de maravilla, lo quería y le había hecho suyo sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él hasta acabar corriéndose en aquel estrecho interior.

Cuando sintió al rubio derramarse dentro de él no pudo evitar un suave suspiro complacido, dolía un tanto pero aquella sonrisa complacida se negaba a abandonar sus labios, cuando el otro saliera de su interior había ignorado el dolor por completo para intentar sentarse solo para encontrarse con que el rubio se lo impedía, la mirada de reproche que le había dedicado al parecer al rubio le había parecido la cosa más graciosa pues ya se encontraba riendo como el idiota que era de nuevo.- No me veas de esa manera cari, no me eh olvidado de lo que dije.- escucho al rubio murmurar antes de subírsele sobre las piernas, permitiendo que su miembro que ya había estado lo suficientemente duro con lo mucho que el rubio había estimulado su próstata con las intrusiones se rosara entre los suaves y blandos glúteos de su amigo.- pero deja que me complazca yo...- el tono tan lascivo con el que aquello había sido pronunciado le había impedido negarse, y cuando observara al rubio colocarse de espaldas a él y tomar un poco de la esencia que aun escurría entre sus piernas para comenzar a prepararse el mismo no había podido más que observar embelesado el trasero que no muy lejos de su propio rostro comenzaba a ser profanado por aquellos blancos dedos, su único pensamiento fuera de lo mucho que quería aquello siendo el cuanto le fastidiaba que el otro aun tuviera puesta aquella camiseta de manga larga, en cuanto este dejase de tocarse tan sensualmente se la arrancaría de ser necesario.

Sabo en su vida se había tocado de aquella manera, a decir verdad nadie lo había tomado como sumiso antes pero hubiera dicho cualquier cosa con tal de acostarse con el pecoso, no sabía porque, simplemente lo deseaba, aun así ya que lo había dicho lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir con su palabra, después de todo el no era ningún mentiroso y el otro se le había entregado de manera tan completa que lo menos que podía hacer era lo mismo, a pesar del dolor que le causaban sus propios dedos había hecho que estos se separaran en su interior varias veces, por lo que había podido notar el miembro de su amigo era un poco más grande que el propio y si no hacia aquello de manera adecuada el pecoso acabaría por romperle.

Una vez que se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro había querido acomodar su cuerpo de nuevo pero las manos del azabache le habían tomado forzándolo a sentarse en su regazo mientras le despojaba de la ropa que le quedaba, haciendo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera al rubio al sentir la piel de su espalda contra el pecho desnudo del pelinegro.- mhhh... Ace...- los labios del otro en su espalda le había hecho relajarse un poco, no había notado lo mucho que le gustaba el contacto con el cuerpo ajeno pero levantando un poco sus caderas había permitido que el pecoso posicionara su miembro en la propia entrada antes de comenzar a sentarse sobre él, dejando que el moreno le empalara de una sola estocada un tanto fuerte que le había hecho temblar y gemir con fuerza.- Ace...- el nombre del otro siendo lo único que su excitada mente podía recordar de manera más o menos coherente pues la hombría ajena le invadía y llenaba de manera que jamás había experimentado antes.

Aquella noche había experimentado mas placer que en todas las noches de su vida juntas, el estar dentro del rubio era indescriptible, tanto calor y estreches le parecían imposibles de manera que había tardado más de 3 segundos en recordar que debía respirar y moverse, los gemidos de el rubio cuando comenzara a hacerlo únicamente le habían excitado aun mas, sus manos recorrían la piel de quien en ese momento era su amante de manera desesperada, pellizcándole los pezones y estimulando su miembro de manera un poco brusca y torpe mientras le llenaba el cuello, los hombros y la espalda de mordidas y chupetones, empalándolo con mayor fuerza cada que el otro gemía su nombre, cuando le sintió correrse con fuerza en su mano no pudo más que seguirlo derramando su semilla por completo en el interior del rubio.

Nunca pensó que hubiera podido follar de aquella manera con alguien a quien consideraba un hermano, le hubiera gustado abrazarle antes de dormir, pero al parecer su cuerpo había tenido otros planes pues se había colapsado aun estando dentro del otro, después de aquello no había sabido nada mas hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo... aunque tengo la sensación de que más de una persona querrá lincharme, pero en mi defensa diré que yo ¡soy una coneja y hago lo que quiero! (nunca respeto los roles de sumiso y dominante adecuadamente creo que ya debería haberse dado una idea (?) u.ú) además así es como Sabo se convirtió en el líder del movimiento revolucionaria en defensa a los derechos de los Sukes (?) ok no, pero igual espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco u.u

Aiwo175 ahahaha, me alegra que te guste esta nueva historia XD me hare responsable, lo prometo (?) como dije, en cuanto a estilo más limpio me refiero a la escritura, no al tema XD pero igual dudo que esta historia llegue a tener tanto drama como la de Gold D. Cage, o algunas otras que tengo, también la trama es más relajada, aunque si, obvio que habrá algo de drama y otras cosas que ya sabes que me encantan, pero no tanto como para causar los mismos infartos que en mis otras historias, en cuanto a trama no es tan complicada al menos, o eso creo yo XD pero en cuanto a el sepso y el drama puede que si venga un poco cargada más que nada de celos y pasión :B muuuchas gracias por leer y comentar mujer, y todavía me debes el nombre del fic que me ibas a recomendar con kidxluffyxlaw


	4. Mentira sobre mentira

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con este trió... bueno, temporalmente hablando el siguiente capítulo tiene lugar después del primero. El tiempo en esta historia resulto no ser lineal._. y eso que según yo quería una historia más simple... se nota que me gusta complicarme la vida XD

Eh tardado ligeramente más de lo habitual pues llevaba más de la mitad del capítulo y luego va y se borra de la nada ._. Casi lloro. Pero bueno u.u nos vemos en las notas finales.

Advertencia: Incesto, escenas sexuales.

* * *

Capitulo 4  
Mentira sobre mentira.

* * *

Ace se encontró a su pequeño hermano desayunando cereal en la cocina, solo. Aquello era poco común, por lo general el rubio era quien preparaba el desayuno para los tres antes de ir al colegio pero ahora no le veía por ningún lado, ¿Se habría quedado dormido? No era común que el otro durmiese de más, pero tampoco era como si nunca hubiera sucedido antes.- ¿Y Sabo?- pregunto mientras sacaba un plato hondo y rellenaba este de cereal para acompañar a su hermanito en aquel insípido desayuno.

El rubio les estaba malacostumbrando, durante casi 20 años solo había desayunado cereal con leche, pero apenas mudarse a casa de su mejor amigo este se había encargado de que tanto él como Luffy tuvieran un desayuno más o menos substancial y ahora aquel cereal aunque fuera su preferido ya no le sabia tan bien como antes.

\- Salió temprano, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.- Escucho al menor contestar con la boca aun medio llena, ahora que se fijaba en el chico podía verlo utilizando una de las camisas del rubio con los botones precariamente enganchados y nada mas debajo de esta, aquello le había hecho sonrojar ligeramente, aunque no quería hacerse ideas equivocadas.- ¿Esa camisa no es de Sabo?- El pecoso se sirvió la leche y tomo una cuchara antes de sentarse en la mesa frente al otro azabache. -Sí, ¿Y qué?- Ace levanto una ceja ante aquella respuesta, y el menor soltó un suspiro al ver que aquella no parecía haber sido explicación suficiente para su hermano mayor.- Es cómoda, y a Sabo no le importara.- El monito trago bocado para después sonreír un poco de lado en una actitud casi sugerente - Aun huele a él, ¿Quieres ver?-

La risa alegre que invadió la habitación provenía nada menos que de aquel pequeño demonio también tras ver como el pecoso casi se ahogaba con su propio cereal y hasta había acabado escupiendo un poco de la leche, no era poco común que el menor usara las camisas de su hermano para dormir pero el que estuviera usando las del rubio por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho así como las siguientes palabras de el menor tampoco - Realmente no veo de qué te asustas Ace, te eh visto olerlas cuando te toca hacer la colada.- La sonrisa casi maquiavélica en aquel joven rostro solo había aumentado al ver la coloración en las mejillas de su hermano subir casi tres tonos.- No se lo diré a Sabo, pero sabes que mi silencio tiene un precio.-

Aquel muchacho que normalmente era tan adorable cuando se trataba de una situación normal, si se trataba de algo que ver con Sabo o con él podía ser todo un tirano, pero no estaba dispuesto a que su amigo supiera aquel pequeño secreto y lo considerase un tipo raro, o mucho peor- ¿Y que se supone que es ese precio?- pregunto comiendo un poco más de su cereal no muy seguro de querer saber lo que el otro tenía en mente.- Deja de salir con Sabo.- le escucho decir al instante y aquella vez había tenido que sonreír enormemente a pesar de que sabía que lo que diría no le agradaría a el otro.- No.- ni siquiera se había molestado en darle razones o pensarse aquello, prefería mil veces que el otro le contara su secreto al rubio, siempre podía negarlo.- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Sabo?- dijo el pecoso para meter el dedo en la llaga, viendo el fastidio en la expresión del menor. Las mas de mil veces que Luffy le había dicho aquello al rubio este solo le mostraba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y le despeinaba el cabello asegurándole que entre Ace y él no había nada real más que su gran amistad pero continuaba pretendiendo ser el novio de el mayor en público de cualquier forma, para horror y molestia de el menor de los D.

El chiquillo había soltado un resoplido sabiendo que aquello no funcionaria, bueno, igual no había estado de más intentarlo, pero tendría que cambiar de táctica, eso era obvio. Ya tenía a Sabo prácticamente en el bolsillo con la noche anterior, solo faltaba Ace, pero con este las cosas serian un poco más complicadas que simple sexo, si no lo fueran hace mucho que le tendría, pensaba que haciendo que dejara aquella falsa relación con el rubio quizá comenzara a desesperarse por perder los derechos que había ganado con esta y se sincerase un poco pero las cosas no funcionarían así de fácil al parecer, pues el estúpido de su hermano se negaba a ver lo que estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos, Luffy podía reconocer el amor en la mirada del pecoso porque era la misma que Sabo tenía hacia él y Ace y después de aquella noche había podido comprobar que no era una mirada únicamente de deseo si no también de amor, aquello le había hecho sentir feliz y culpable a la vez. El amaba al rubio y a su hermano y sabia que el otro estaba en las mismas, solo que la sinceridad nunca había sido la materia fuerte de ninguno de sus dos hermanos.

-Bien, cambiemos eso entonces, ¿por qué no intentas a comporte como un novio de verdad por una semana entonces?- El menor le miraba de manera bastante seria, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando con aquello, Luffy había pensado que quizá si el otro podía llegar a sentir lo que era estar con el rubio de manera real después no quisiera dejarle, aunque tampoco estaba seguro que aquello fuera a funcionar siendo tan idiotas sus hermanos en ese respecto, pero valía la pena intentar.

Ace se había quedado con la boca abierta en lo que en algún otro momento habría resultado bastante cómico ¿Desde cuándo le importaba al menor como llevara su relación con el rubio? además de para arruinársela. -Sabes que eso a Sabo no le haría ni pizca de gracia, no quiero perderle.- contesto el pecoso algo seco, continuando con su desayuno lo más normal que había podido, el menor no puedo evitar una leve sonrisa burlona, ah sí, ahora recordaba, aquello probablemente no era buena idea tampoco, Ace era demasiado mezquino con eso de las relaciones.

No era que al pecoso no le gustase la idea de comportarse mucho más formal con el rubio, pero se conocía a él mismo bastante bien para saber que con lo celoso y posesivo que era si empezaba a considerar al rubio como 'suyo' más de lo que ya lo hacía aquello no acabaría bien, ya de por si sentía aquella desagradable sensación cada que le veía con alguien nuevo, no quería que esta se agravase aun mas.

El menor sonrió con algo de sorna al rememorar como las primeras dos semanas después de aquel fingido noviazgo Ace había acaparado la atención y el tiempo del rubio a tal forma que incluso el se había puesto más que celoso, aun le resentía un poco por ello de hecho y cuando Sabo le dijera de manera 'sutil' que no tenía mucho sentido seguir con aquello si Ace le iba a espantar a todos los pretendientes que se le acercaran el mayor de los D había entrado en una 'pequeña' depresión, Luffy únicamente se había abstenido a mofarse de el por qué aquello hubiera resultado aun mas contraproducente pues si el rubio ya era de por si apegado a ellos si este veía a cualquiera de los dos triste o preocupado no se cansaría de cuidarle y mimarle hasta que recuperara el ánimo (sin contar que si aquello fuera producido por alguien en especial esa persona ya bien podía darse por muerta), por lo cual el idiota de su hermano aun había durado unos cuantos días mas acaparando todas las atenciones del ojiazul, y el más joven de los D no estaba muy seguro que quisiera volver a pasar por algo así, no le gustaba que los otros le pusieran de lado.

-¿Por qué no te le confiesas de verdad si tanto miedo tienes de perderlo?- dijo el pequeño azabache un tanto exasperado de que aquello no estuviera resultando tan bien como esperaba y que solo le estuviera haciendo recordar cosas desagradables, amaba a su hermano mayor pero este a veces podía ser más que denso y cabezota que nada, además de mezquino, posesivo, desconsiderado y otra larga lista de defectos, pero lo que realmente odiaba era que aquel no se diera cuenta de las cosas como eran, si bien el menor no se había tomado bien aquel "noviazgo" entre el rubio y su hermano tampoco había mucho que pudiera hacerse contra él, le había tomado bastante superarlo pero lo había hecho, así como había superado otras tantas cosas que no le parecían con el tiempo, pero había otras que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Una de ellas era la falta de sinceridad de su hermano para la relación que sostenía con el rubio, estaba bien que fuera su amigo y no quisiera pelearse con él, pero eso no le excusaba en nada.- ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando yo me valla? ¿Quién va a detener a Sabo de seguir de Casanova?- Sabia que le estaba diciendo cosas un poco crueles al mayor, pero este necesitaba abrir los ojos de una buena vez. -Tú no porque veo ¿Que si en alguna de esas se enamora?- la expresión de su hermano había estado cerca de hacerle sentir culpable, pero era mayor la rabia que sentía cada que pensaba que cuando él se marchase aquel idiota se quedaría con Sabo todo para el por al menos unos 2 años y eso le hacía enfadar, no porque si sintiera celoso, que si lo hacía, si no porque encima se temía que el pecoso no supiera aprovechar el tiempo y lejos de ayudarle aquello acabaría jodiéndole los planes a él.

Luffy sabía bien que podía pedirle al rubio simplemente que dejase de ver a otros tras su partida y este lo haría, en especial tras la noche anterior, pero eso no se lo diría a su hermano, en primera porque aun estaba algo resentido con él de que el pecoso pudiera ir por ahí paseándose como el 'noviecito' del rubio en público mientras él tenía que mantener su relación a escondidas para no lastimar al mayor, y en segunda porque Ace de cualquier forma no le creería. Esa era otra cosa que realmente odiaba de su hermano mayor, solo porque había tenido una mala experiencia con el rubio no le daba derecho a juzgarle de aquella manera, pero aun así lo hacía y no había nada que el menor pudiera decirle para convencerlo que podría ser de otra forma.-No digas tonterías Luffy, eso no va a pasar, ya sabes que Sabo no se enamora- podía sentir el resentimiento y la tristeza en la voz del pecoso.- de nadie.- la negación era más que obvia, sentía la necesidad de decirle al más alto que solo por que no se fuera a enamorar de él (que era mentira) no quería decir que nunca lo haría, pero aquello ya pasaba de la raya así que se guardo su comentario.

Aun así había dicho algo que resultaba casi igual de cruel.- Hazte un favor y toma mi propuesta Ace, se sincero contigo mismo y con Sabo si no quieres acabar por perderle de verdad.- murmuro en un tono bastante serio que no admitía replica.- Solo porque tú te des por vencido con él no quiere decir que yo hare lo mismo.- Luffy se iría a otra prefectura en menos de 2 años a perseguir su sueño de ser aviador, a diferencia de Ace que tenía la ventaja de de estar en la misma universidad que el rubio eh incluso compartir una o dos clases con este él estaría solo, lejos de casa y extrañando a sus dos hermanos. Se le encogía el corazón cada que pensaba en eso y le ardía la garganta de coraje cada que pensaba que dejaría a Sabo con el gilipollas de su hermano a solas por un tiempo que le parecía eterno ¿Y si en aquel tiempo los dos hacían su vida y se olvidaban del? No solo estaba dispuesto admitir una relación entre sus dos hermanos por que los quisiera a ambos para el mismo, también era en parte para que dejasen de estar haciendo a la idiota y se comportaran mientras que el no estaba.

-¡Pft! tu no le conoces Luffy, es mejor que no juegues con cosas que no sabes.- el pecoso había dicho aquello con toda la sorna que podía y la sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro de su hermano mayor no dejaba de parecerle más que seductora, el pequeño se maldijo mentalmente por pensar aquello, estaba enojado con él y acababa de follar con Sabo la noche anterior y aun así le deseaba, si Ace no fuera tan cobarde su primera vez definitivamente no habría sido con el rubio, pero por mas que se le insinuara a su hermano este siempre le rechazaba en la mejor parte, vio al pecoso ponerse en pie para llevar su plato al fregadero, se estaba haciendo tarde, debían vestirse y acabar de arreglarse y marcharse...- ¿Como Sabo no te conoce a ti? . - había arrastrado las silabas de aquella última palabra una por una, las dejó vagar en el aire y hacer todo su efecto, el sonrojo en las mejillas del pecoso diciéndole que había tenido algo de éxito le hizo sonreír satisfecho.

La forma tan morbosamente obscena como el menor a veces pronunciaba las palabras le volvían loco y este lo sabía, además de que desde que se habían mudado a vivir a aquel apartamento pocas eran las veces en las que tenían la casa para ellos solos, la manera sugerente como el más pequeño le sonreía le había hecho relamerse los propios labios, a decir verdad el chico se veía mas que apetecible con la camisa del rubio como única prenda que cubriera aquel cuerpo que por lo demás podía adivinar desnudo, el poco autocontrol que normalmente solía tener cuando estaban a solas pero con el rubio en la casa se encontraba en aquel momento por completo ausente, había sido algo de tiempo desde la última vez que follase con alguien además y aunque no pensaba hacerlo con su hermanito este quizá podría ayudarle a liberar un poco de tensión al menos... no era malo lo que hacían, no tanto.

Solo eran juegos. No había nada de malo en ellos mientras no se propasara, ¿cierto? El pecoso se obligaba a pensar de esa manera o su conciencia no le dejaría tranquilo después, era consciente después de todo que aquello que tanto disfrutaba estaba penado por una gran parte de la población, pero no podía evitarlo, su hermanito le ponía más que cualquiera con el que hubiera estado, o casi, aunque eso no lo iba a admitir, no, así como tampoco admitiría que el verlo con la camisa del rubio lejos de molestarle debido a alguna clase de celos mal dirigidos lo había hecho por que aquello era tentarle demasiado y el menor lo sabía. Vio a Luffy ponerse en pie eh ir hasta donde él estaba, no le impidió el rodearle con los brazos por el cuello y sus propios brazos por inercia se posaron en la espalda y la cintura ajena para atraerle hasta tenerlo apegado a él, no solía pensar en nada mas cuando estaba cerca del otro moreno pero el olor de su amigo en aquella prenda aun era bastante obvio y entremezclando este con el de su propio hermanito había resultado en una combinación mas que explosiva, antes que siquiera el mismo pudiera detenerse ya había bajado a devorar los labios del menor en un demandante y hambriento beso lleno de lujuria, cargándole poco después para subirle en el borde del fregadero.

Sintió las tibias manos de su hermano debajo de las piernas antes de la fría superficie de acero y mica que recubría el borde del fregadero de la cocina, aquel espacio un tanto estrecho donde el otro había decidido sentarle le forzaba a apegarse lo más posible al cuerpo contrario, rodeándole con las piernas fuertemente para evitar resbalar hacia atrás, no sería bueno que resbalara hacia atrás y los trastos acabaran rotos, ahora que si resbalaba hacia el frente... la fricción de ambas zonas intimas se sentía bastante bien, la delgada tela del pantalón de pijama que el pecoso en realidad solo usaba al salir de la cama no era mucha separación real, menos aun siendo que el menor por su parte no portaba ropa interior alguna, se había quedado dormido desnudo junto al rubio y a la mañana siguiente cuando este se parase mucho más temprano que de costumbre apenas si se había puesto la camisa del otro con algo de trabajo antes de seguirle a la cocina, (el al menos si había disfrutado un buen desayuno, de hecho se había comido hasta la porción que el rubio había preparado para su hermano, claro que eso no lo diría y menos en aquel momento).

El beso había continuado por un buen tiempo hasta que ambos respiraban pesadamente, el pecoso necesitaba un poco más que aquello pero después de tanto tiempo también quería disfrutar, además de que había algo un poco extraño en el sabor ajeno, algo que no había estado ahí antes y que sin embargo le encantaba.- Luffy...- el aludido le sonrió ampliamente y pudo sentir aquella delgadas manos acariciarle la musculatura de los brazos y el torso desnudo suavemente.- ¿Si hermano?- El chico solía llamarlo por su nombre propio la mayor parte del tiempo pero en aquellas ocasiones parecía deleitarse de recordarle de aquella relación que compartían, hermanos de sangre, al menos por mitad, una relación prohibida, morbosa, pecaminosa, sucia y excitante, porque si bien tenía conciencia de que aquello quizá estuviera mal de cierta forma aquello no le impedía sentir todo aquello que sentía, hacia ya bastante había admitidos a si mismo que si bien tenia deseos impíos hacia el menor aquellos eran porque de cierta forma le amaba mas allá de lo filial, y eso mismo era lo que le hacía detenerse cada vez, por aquel mismo amor le hacía incapaz de dañarlo.

A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba de los labios del menor estos cada vez le parecían menos cosa, necesitaba más para saciar sus ansias, bajando con pequeños besos por la mandíbula del menor se había detenido en la base del cuello de este para dejar una discreta marquita roja, causando que el otro soltara un suave jadeo, sabía que el menor podía cubrirla fácilmente con la camisa del colegio pero disfrutaba de dejarla ahí, quizá no pudiera estar con él abiertamente pero disfrutaba enormemente de marcarle como suyo, admirando a la vez el embriagante aroma de su piel con la ropa ajena, era casi como si les tuviera a ambos ahí.- Te amo.- susurro sobre el cuello del pequeño que pasándole las uñas por la espalda le causaba un agradable escalofrió.- y yo a ti Ace.- le escucho susurrar antes de subir aquellas manos a su rostro para levantarlo y hacer que le besara de nuevo, más suave, más tranquilo, mas lleno de todo ese cariño que no dejaban de tenerse, a pesar de todo.

Sintió el leve empujoncito que el menor le daba antes de desenredar aquellas piernas y sentirle deslizarse hasta el piso, las puntitas de los pies ajenos sobre los suyos mientras aun se besaban tranquilamente, cual si tuvieran todo el tiempo en el mundo, y quizá le tendrían pues en aquel momento no había nadie mas ahí y en la breve eternidad de sus besos podían pasar años sin separarse, consumiéndose en la cesación de la boca ajena y el aliento impropio.

Pero los besos pronto dejarían de ser suficientes de nuevo y cada breve eternidad se convertiría en una nueva tortura para el pecoso, el menor lo sabia pues el también podía sentirlo, separándose por fin tras el último beso un poco más largo y húmedo de lo que fuera necesario se separo del otro lo suficiente para bajar los pantalones del mayor junto con su ropa interior hasta el suelo donde el mismo quedase de rodillas, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa al pecoso antes de comenzar a repartir pequeñas laminitas en el miembro ya bastante despierto del mayor.- debe estar doliendo un poco, ¿No hermano?- murmuro con fingida inocencia antes de posar un suave beso en la punta de la hombría ajena, mojándose los labios con el preseminal que ya comenzaba a brotar en pequeñas gotitas.- ¿Que debería hacer con él?- dando un lengüetazo a la punta antes de posar otro beso en ella escucho al mayor jadear sonoramente antes de obtener su respuesta.- mete... mételo en tu boca Luffy...- el pecoso debía sostenerse de el borde del fregadero para evitar tomar los cabellos del chiquillo y obligarlo justo a aquello que estaba pidiendo.- Por... por favor...-

-Mmm... será un placer...- escucho al pequeño canturrear sobre aquel henchido falo antes de engullirlo por completo, succionando con fuerza desde el inicio, no tenían tiempo que perder después de todo, con su propia mano el menor acariciaba la extensión de la excitación propia, deleitándose con los gemidos que el pecoso soltaba descaradamente cada que la punta de su hermano le chocaba en la garganta.- Luffy... dios... cada día lo haces mejor...- escucho al mayor susurrar antes de sentir el empeine del pie ajeno frotarse entre sus piernas, causándole estimulo tal que no había podido evitar comenzar a ahogar sus gemidos en el miembro ajeno, rozando un poco con sus dientes sin quererlo.

Le preocupaba lastimar al otro por lo que volteo a buscar el rostro de su hermano por cualquier seña de dolor pero todo lo que había visto en el había sido éxtasis, si hubiera podido sonreír lo hubiera hecho, pero en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir atendiendo al mayor con su boca, succionando cual si quisiera sacar algo más de aquella caliente esencia que comenzaba a derramarse por su boca. -Luffy...- sintió el tirón en su cabello y no fue necesario que el mayor lo dijera para saber que este se correría, el empeine del pie contrario apretando con más fuerza entre sus piernas mientras el mismo acariciaba su propia extensión con mayor frenesí para alcanzar a correrse con el pecoso le ayudo a derramarse sobre el piso de baldosas y los pies del otro mientras su hermano se corría dentro de su boca.

La cantidad de semilla derramada en el interior de aquella pequeña boquita había sido tal que esta había acabado por derramarse un poco por la comisura de los labios del menor, se sentía tan bien y tan morboso ver aquello que casi había acabado por evitarse de nueva cuenta, mas aun al ver como el chico se limpiaba aquellos rastros de su esencia con la camisa del rubio... dios aquello había sido lo mas mórbido, había tenido que morder sus labios y hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no acabar pidiendo por mas en aquel momento, pero se suponía que debía ser el mayor y el más responsable y que solo porque su frenético corazón estuviera martillándole en los oídos no tenia por que olvidarse de todo aquello.- Lo siento...- susurro sin moverse aun de su lugar, dejando que el menor se parase del piso, pudo sentir como aquel se había corrido a sus pies, lo cual tampoco ayudaba a calmarle pero al menos no había motivo para continuar aquello si los dos habían terminado ya.

-Esta bien, supongo que deberíamos arreglarnos ya, ¿No?- Dijo el menor sonriendo de medio lado, leyéndole el pensamiento, al pecoso solo había atinado a asentir y mirar cómo mientras iba saliendo por la puerta de la cocina el chico se quitaba la camiseta para dejar esta botada en el suelo, dándole con total descaro una esplendorosa vista de la parte trasera de su cuerpo mientras se estiraba perezosamente.- yo tome un baño anoche, iré a vestirme.- dijo el menor sonriéndole por encima del hombro antes de salir definitivamente de ahí.

El pecoso se acomodo los pantalones y la ropa interior maldiciendo antes de ir a recoger aquella camisa, con un ligero sonrojo se pregunto si Sabo la echaría demasiado de menos si decidía quedársela.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo había llegado a la universidad una hora y media antes de que su primera clase comenzara siquiera, a decir verdad desde que había despertado muy temprano con el peso ajeno sobre su pecho se había sobresaltado un poco, quiso salir de la cama sin despertar al pequeño pero al parecer este no había estado de acuerdo con el plan del rubio pues al principio se había aferrado a su pecho con ambos brazos para tenerle en un apretado abrazo que no le dejaba ponerse en pie y cuando se deshizo por fin del agarre ajeno el otro se había puesto en pie adormilado y desnudo dispuesto a seguirlo, el berrinche que le había hecho aun medio dormido le había parecido tan adorable que solo le había 'obligado' a ponerse la camisa propia que el rubio portaba la noche anterior, el verle con aquella prenda justo después de la noche que habían pasado había tenido un efecto extrañamente morboso y reconfortante a la vez, antes de salir de la habitación atrajo al menor por la cintura para rosar sus labios de manera suave y cariñosa, viendo como el pequeño sonreía adormilado.- Te amo Sabo.- le escucho susurrar antes de soltar un bostezo y no pudo menos que sonreír complacido -Ven que te preparo el desayuno antes de irme, debes tener hambre.- bien podía haberle dicho que lo amaba también pero el chico caminaba mas dormido que despierto y la mención a la comida era probablemente lo mas romántico que pudiera decirle de cualquier forma (o al menos lo apreciaría más) conociéndole como le conocía.

Le había preparado el desayuno tanto al pequeño como al pecoso, aunque durante toda la preparación de este el menor había dormitado sentado a la mesa, en una ocasión incluso azotando la cabeza con fuerza en la mesa y quedándose roncando un rato ahí, de nada le habían servido al rubio las suplicas de que se fuera a la cama y que le llevaría el desayuno a esta, en realidad estaba además un poco preocupado de que al chico le doliera algo, pero no hallaba como preguntarle tal cosa. Por lo que podía ver no le había lastimado más de lo justamente necesario pero aun así no se confiaba en el mismo, ya que con aquel chico casi era que acababa por perder el control solo verle ahí tendido en la mesa con su camisa sucia puesta, resultaba bastante tentador.

Pero por muy tentador que resultase aun no estaba listo para enfrentar al hermano mayor de este, por eso había huido de casa tan temprano y estaba ahora sentado en la biblioteca adelantando trabajos escolares, bueno, mínimo podía sacarle algo de provecho a su culpa y su cobardía al parecer... había también ciertas ideas que no dejaban de rondarle respecto a aquel par de hermanos, si bien con el pecoso las cosas siempre eran algo ambiguas al menor podía preguntarle y sabia que este respondería, de una u otra forma (pues si mentía su lenguaje corporal lo delataría) pero también tenía miedo de lo que pudiera enterarse, pues si el chiquillo del que estaba enamorado ya había dado claras pistas de que no se conformaría con uno de ellos solamente, era más que obvio que estaba encaprichado con ambos desde un tiempo atrás, la cuestión era que tan lejos llevaría aquel capricho y si él estaba dispuesto a seguirle en este, y ¿Estaba dispuesto Ace?

Ace... solo pensar en el pecoso se le subían los colores a la cara, por más de un buen motivo. Era un traidor, un cobarde, un mal amigo y muchas otras cosas y encima de eso mentiroso, pues aunque se hubiera acostado con el hermano menor de este no estaba dispuesto a dejar la relación que ahora llevaba con el mayor de los D. habría podido dejar a cualquiera menos a este. Estaba mal y lo sabía, le estaba atando en un compromiso falso del que hasta ahora el único beneficiado había sido el mismo pero no quería dejarle ir, no quería que la gente le considerase seriamente, o peor aún, que el pecoso considerara seriamente a alguien, aun si era todo una mentira le gustaba estar con el mayor de los D. casi tanto como con el menor, no estaba ben seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizás solo fueran celos de amigo pero se sentía cómodo y protegido junto a él, como si nada malo pudiera acontecerles estando juntos o si pudieran vencer cualquier obstáculo en caso que algo malo si llegase a suceder.

¿Estaba dispuesto a perder su relación con el pecoso en pro de algo con el menor? no estaba seguro de querer responder esa pregunta "mientras Ace no se entere todo estará bien" aquellas palabras lejos de alentarlo le ponían todavía más nervioso pues sí, mientras no se enterase todo iría bien, pero ¿Cuanto exactamente iba a tardar en enterarse? No podía ser tanto, ¿Y cuando se enterara? se le comía el cerebro a nervios a tal grado que ya había releído la misma página de su libro 3 veces y no se acordaba ni palabra de lo que había leído. Soltando un suspiro cerró el libro y se recostó sobre este con los ojos perdidos en algún punto incierto de la biblioteca, si pudiera tenerlos a ambos que maravillosa seria la vida, pero conociendo a su amigo aquello no llegaría a pasar jamás.

Las primeras horas de clase le habían ido bien, se había podido distraer un poco concentrándose por completo en estas, pero el cuarto periodo que era una de las pocas optativas que compartía con el pelinegro había llegado mucho antes de lo que le gustase, para cuando su amigo llegase ahí sin embargo el ya se encontraba sentado en el pupitre de siempre.- Hey, saliste temprano de casa hoy.- Escucho al otro comentar mientras jalaba una silla para sentarse al lado del rubio, no era una pregunta en sí pero Sabo sabía que el otro sentía curiosidad por ello.- Tenia algunos trabajos que adelantar.- comento el ojiazul no queriendo dirigirle la mirada a su amigo por vergüenza o no sabía bien que, casi se había infartado cuando el pecoso le rodeara con los brazos.- Extrañe tu desayuno.- le escucho quejarse en un caprichoso tono y casi podía ver el puchero en sus labios aunque no le estuviera viendo aun, ¿Cómo iba a soportar aquello todos los días si no podía soportarlo ni uno? - Lo siento, deje algo hecho pero supongo que Luffy debe habérselo comido.- murmuro como respuesta por fin encarando al pecoso con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, la mueca de ligero desagrado y algo de seriedad en la cara de su amigo le habían hecho poner un poco más nervioso, casi rezaba por que el profesor llegase pronto.- Bien, me lo tendrás que compensar.- escucho al otro decir comenzando a sonreír y no estaba muy seguro si le gustaba menos la previa seriedad o la nueva sonrisa.

Sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos en total descaro y les hubiera rechazado de lo nervioso que estaba de no haber recordado que se suponía que fuera el novio del pecoso, apenas había comenzado a corresponder cuando aquel se separase, no era raro verles besarse en público aunque tampoco era algo de todos los días por lo que por un segundo le había descolocado.- Conociéndote dudo que eso sea suficiente pago.- murmuro el rubio sonriendo un poco más tranquilo, aquellos besos eran como drogas que calmaban cualquier duda que tuviere, le gustaban pero si les consumía demasiado después no podría detenerse, el pecoso le devolvió la sonrisa.- Me conoces bien.- susurró sobre los labios de su supuesto novio y no hubo tiempo de mas pues el profesor por fin había llegado, pero una idea un tanto diferente a lo que últimamente le preocupaba se había encarnado en la mente del rubio, quizá no era necesario que hiciera las cosas bien mientras pudiera mitigar la culpa de manera efectiva, y conocía justo la manera para hacer aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo puede o no que comencemos con AcexSabo, la probabilidad es bastante alta ya que en las 3 líneas temporales que llevamos la deje con ellos, pero a ver qué pasa XD

Gracias por leer y los comentarios son altamente apreciados, sobre todo ya que los días en los que estuve escribiendo esto fueron un poco pesados para mí como persona y los reviews realmente me hacen feliz :)

Aiwo175 ajajaja, supongo que está bien replantearse las cosas ante los gustos de vez en cuando aunque no sé por qué casi siento la necesidad de disculparme por ello XD pero me hare responsable! Ya lo eh dicho! Por eso estoy aquí ahora(?) no me ire a comprar cigarros al oxxo. Esa historia la había visto.. creo que me la habían recomendado antes XD me daré el tiempo de leerla, se ve entretenida. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mujer 3 ya te leíste mi final alternativo en Gold? Si no deberías xD


	5. Estrategias oblicuas

¡Hola! y aquí estoy de nuevo, pensé a seguirla desde donde nos quedamos el capitulo anterior pero no, como eh llevado una línea no lineal XD pues me eh decidido a seguir por la misma línea (y si, lo eh dicho así a propósito) de manera que este capítulo parte de una línea temporal posterior al segundo capítulo, espero no les parezca demasiado enredoso u.u si les descoloca demasiado cómo voy manejando la línea temporal avísenme y hare un manual de lectura(?) o algo así.

Advertencia: Lemon.

De alguna forma últimamente cada que me toca escribir de esta historia tengo días horribles, casi como si alguien o algo no quisiera que lo hiciera._. Eh pensado dejarlo por la paz, pero no sé, tampoco soy de las que abandonan solo porque la cosa se ponga difícil.

* * *

Capitulo 5  
Estrategias oblicuas

* * *

El mayor de los D era realmente celoso, posesivo y aprensivo con aquello que consideraba suyo, el rubio lo había sabido de ante mano por como trataba al menor de los D. y hasta en ocasiones a él mismo cuando pequeños, pues no faltaba que le recriminara de vez en cuando que tuviera otros amigos aunque él mismo azabache fuese de los chicos más populares que conocía, el pecoso era la clase de persona que se gana el cariño de la gente con facilidad, ironías de la vida.

En inicio no le había tomado mayor importancia a aquellos celos, siendo que siempre habían sido amigos y no pensaba que el otro fuera a tomarse las cosas tan enserio, eso y el hecho de que nunca le había visto con la misma persona durante más de una semana seguida le había hecho pensar que las cosas no serian muy diferentes a como habían sido hasta ese entonces y de hecho en un principio casi lo habían sido, quizá fuera su misma culpa el que el otro hubiera tomado la idea equivocada... quizá si el mismo no se hubiera tomado las cosas tan a la ligera todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Así que se supone que ahora son tortolitos enamorados.- comentó un pequeño azabache cruzado de brazos, se notaba por su tono de voz que a Luffy no le había hecho mucha gracia la noticia de que los mayores estaban "saliendo juntos" o que al menos lo pretendían, habían estado tomando un helado juntos aquel sábado al dejárselo saber, pensando que con algo de comida quizá se olvidara de prestarles atención mientras le comentaban aquello.- ¿Debo empezar a llamarles mami Sabo y papi Ace? ¿O quizá a la inversa?- El chico sonaba realmente fastidiado a pesar de que el helado que le habían comprado era 3 veces el tamaño del que regularmente obtenía, pero él no era ningún tonto, sabia reconocer un chantaje cuando lo veía y si los mayores querían comprarlo iba a costarles más que un simple helado, poco le importaba que este fuera de su sabor favorito.

Habían visto al menor devorar aquel helado en silencio mientras ellos intercambiaban miradas ¿Quizá la idea no había sido tan buena después de todo? -¿Por qué tenía que ser Ace?- escucharon al menor quejarse amargamente mientras hacia un mohín tras acabarse el helado.- Yo también podría haber jugado a ser tu novio Sabo.- el rubio iba a decir algo pero no hubo tiempo -¡Ni en sueños!- intervino el pecoso molesto antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas, haciendo que el rubio prorrumpiera en discretas risas.

\- ¿EH?! ¿Y puede saberse porque no?- el menor de los D. parecía entre ofendido y molesto, el pecoso había estado a punto de decir algo pero esta vez el rubio había sido mas rápido.- ¿Quien se Creería que Ace me iba a dejar salir contigo monito? Vamos no estés molesto, sabes que entre Ace y yo no hay nada- comento Sabo llevándose una cucharada de su propio helado a la boca, aquel comentario había hecho que los dos pelinegros mirarle de manera que no había sabido interpretar muy bien pues no había dicho más que la verdad. La tensión en el ambiente sin embargo era más que palpable así que optaron por terminar de comer en silencio.

El ambiente seguía algo tenso aun tras volver a casa, Luffy caminaba al frente con una bolsa gigante de papas fritas de las que no le compartiría a los otros dos ni muerto, de largo pasaba que ellos fueran quienes la habían comprado, aun no les perdonaba y no lo haría por un rato al menos, los otros dos a sus espaldas no hablaban mucho, por algún motivo que Sabo no lograba descifrar el pecoso parecía ligeramente dolido, pero pensando que aquello tenía que ver con que su hermanito estuviera molesto con ellos el rubio le tomo de la mano sin pensárselo mucho.- Ya se le pasara.- dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro a su lado mientras sostenía su mano el resto del camino a casa, tenía desde de que fueran niños que no hacían eso pero la sensación seguía siendo cálida, cómoda y reconfortante.

Ace pudo sentir sus mejillas un tanto calientes con el contacto de la mano ajena, era un roce tan inocente y cándido como no tenía idea que el otro fuera capaz aun (por motivos más que fundamentados le tenía en un muy mal concepto) viéndole de reojo noto que su amigo quizá no pensara nada de aquello pero al pecoso le estaba martillando el corazón en el pecho con tal fuerza que lo sentía hasta los oídos, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano había logrado no sonrojarse y caminar normal todo el resto de el camino hasta la casa, preguntándose como exactamente se sentiría besar a aquel chico que sobrio parecía tan lindo eh inocente mientras que con unas copas encima se volvía completamente desinhibido, quería saberlo pues nunca antes se había atrevido a tocarle estando ambos sobrios.

Llegando a casa parecía haber acabado el hechizo de alguna manera pues el rubio le había soltado la mano unos momentos antes de que el menor de los D. alcanzara la puerta del departamento.- Luffy, Hey Luffy.- el pecoso vio como el rubio tomaba al menor por el brazo para que este le encarara, parecía que haría un último intento, por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera, pero tampoco lo impidió.- Mira, se que estas molesto pero esto no quiere decir que dejemos de tenerte en cuenta monito.- pudo ver la mirada del menor desviarse entre encaprichado y molesto pasar del rubio hasta cruzarse con la suya y casi le da un vuelco al corazón con la sonrisa que este le había dedicado, aquella sonrisa traviesa y siniestra no iba para nada bien con el pequeño.- Esta bien Sabo, no importa.- le escucho decir en voz melosa.- supongo que ya es hora que me consiga un novio propio yo también.-

Los dos mayores se habían quedado pasmados, el pequeño había sacado las llaves del bolsillo del rubio y abierto la casa dejando a los otros dos para que entrasen cuando se les pasara el shock lo cual había tardado más de un minuto entero en el cual ninguno de los dos había sabido que hacer, si bien ambos tenían la noción de que aquello llegaría a pasar algún día ninguno de los chicos estaba preparado para ello.

-No crees que hable en serio... ¿O sí?- Por alguna razón el rubio parecía incluso más preocupado que el mismo, aquello no sabía si agradecerlo o hacer que se preocupara aun mas.- Nunca se sabe.- murmuro el pecoso de mala gana mientras ambos observaban la chapa de la puerta abierta con las llaves colgando como si esta fuera a transformarse en alguna cosa desagradable de un momento a otro, al final el rubio había sido el que había cogido las llaves y ambos entraron.

Los zapatos del menor estaban bien acomodados en el recibidor por lo que los mayores hicieron lo propio antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la sala, Luffy estaba tumbado en el sillón principal con la espalda en uno de los brazos y los pies sobre el otro, comiendo lo que quedaba de sus papas fritas, no se había molestado en voltear a ver a los otros cuando estos entraran en la habitación, de hecho les había ignorado olímpicamente mientras su hermano mayor se colocaba sentado frente a él en la mesita de centro y el rubio tras el respaldo del sillón, ambos mirándolo como si esperasen que diera alguna clase de explicación mientras que él se dedicaba a pretender que no estaban ahí.

-Luffy, las cosas no pueden seguir de esta manera.- Había sido el pecoso quien hablara aquella vez, el menor apenas si le había volteado a ver un segundo, sopesando si aquello merecía su atención o no, y dando fallo negativo había seguido comiendo como si pensara ahogar todas sus frustraciones en aquella bolsa de frituras.- ¡Luffy! ¡No me ignores!- escucho al pecoso levantar la voz ya más molesto pero él ni se inmuto, vio a su hermano mirar al rubio desesperado pues el menor no perecía en ningún momento estar dispuesto a perdonarles o a reaccionar siquiera.- Luffy...- interpelo el rubio obteniendo no mejores resultados que el otro azabache, soltando un hondo suspiro.

Luffy sintió su cuerpo traidor se tensarse cuando la mano de el ojiazul rosara su mejilla, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran al guiarle hasta levantar el rostro.- Hey hombrecito, entiendo que estés en edad de querer...- se detuvo unos instantes como si buscara que decir exactamente.- experimentar, el mundo.- unos segundos más para que el pequeño cerebro de el idiota de Luffy captara, o al menos así lo había sentido, odiaba sentir que le trataban como si no pudiera razonar las cosas, su semblante cada vez era de mayor enfado y si no hubiera sido por que el tacto de la piel ajena sobre la suya se sentía tan bien y aquellos brillantes ojos azules conseguían casi hipnotizarle le habría golpeado por idiota hacia tres segundos.- Pero no está bien que lo hagas por los motivos erróneos, si quieres un novio está bien, solo no comentas los mismos errores que nosotros, ¿si?- había algo de tristeza y nostalgia en aquella transparente mirada de manera que el menor no había podido evitar suspirar, podía sentir el pulgar del rubio acariciarle los labios como distraído y aquello le gustaba más de lo que querría admitir, definitivamente aquel chico debía ser suyo a toda costa. -No quiero novios, ya te tengo a ti y a Ace, solo no me gusta que me dejen de lado.- murmuro desviando la mirada un poco apenado ante la radiante sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba tras decir aquello, el que pudiera sonreír tan espléndidamente solo con decirle aquello sin embargo le fastidiaba por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender bien, ¿No podía contentarse con tan poco, o si?

El rubio sintió como el menor le tiraba del brazo con fuerza tal que le había hecho perder el equilibrio y acabar por caer hacia el frente, en su intento por detenerse se había apoyado en aquello que encontrase mas cerca que había resultado ser el pecoso sobre la mesita de centro, volteando esta de manera que el pecoso que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado quedase en el piso con Sabo entre sus piernas y el mencionado rodeándole la cintura de manera protectora, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podría haberle contado las pecas al otro.

El menor bajándose del sillón había quedado tras el rubio y comenzó a besarle el cuello dulcemente.-Realmente no necesito a nadie que no sean Ace o tu Sabo, pero les necesito…- El suave aliento sobre su oído le había hecho estremecer no sabía si por el calor de este o por la manera del menor de pronunciar aquella última palabra que hasta parecía cambiar su significado, estaba seguro que el pecoso acabaría por molestarse como siempre hacia cuando Luffy y el se encontraban demasiado cerca, pero en lugar de eso pudo sentir al mayor de los D. acariciándole las caderas con parsimonia mientras le sonreía de manera que casi le había parecido seductora.

En un impulso el rubio se había inclinado a besar aquellos labios que de tan cerca le invitaban aun más, sorprendiéndose un poco al ser correspondido, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente le había hecho separarse antes de profundizar el contacto, buscando refugio en el cuello ajeno donde cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse, sintiendo el cuerpo de ambos hermanos y el calor de este casi sofocarle.

La mirada entre reto y complicidad que los azabaches habían compartido había sido sellada por un suave beso interrumpido solo por el movimiento del cuerpo ajeno entre ellos.

Sabo tenía la frente recargada en el hombro de su amigo en busca de algo de soporte, para cuando había podido levantarla los azabaches se encontraban cruzando miradas muy de cerca, casi podría jurar que habían estado besándose mientras el recuperaba el aliento.

-Enserio Luffy, un día no dejare que te salgas con la tuya...- Escucho al pecoso susurrar como advertencia aunque no había pisca de enojo en su voz, más bien resignación, les vio recargar la frente del uno contra el otro antes de sentir los brazos del mayor de los D dejar sus caderas para envolver tanto al menor como a él mientras el pequeño hacia lo propio, acabando el rubio un tanto apretujado entre ambos morenos- ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero no tienen que matarme en el proceso!- se quejo el rubio antes de que los tres soltasen una alegre risa de la nada, las cosas eran como eran, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? de alguna manera el tema había quedado zanjado y los tres estaban en buenos términos de nuevo... al menos hasta donde cabía esperar.

Aunque aquello había sido solo el principio de lo que más tarde vendría a suceder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El primer beso que Sabo le dieran en público a su amigo después de hacer los suyo "oficial" había hecho que el pecoso abriera los ojos cual platos y el rubio se echase a reír como desquiciado sin poder evitarlo, Ace no lo esperaba, eso era más que obvio, pues cuando en su clase de segundo periodo los lunes que era materia en común llegase a Sabo al parecer se le había ocurrido la excelente idea de plantarle un beso de piquito en los labios como los que usaran para saludarse cuando chicos, hacia algunos años que habían declarado que no se saludarían mas de aquella manera para evitar las miradas extrañas que alguna gente les daba en la calle pero al parecer su reciente acuerdo había abolido aquella ley y el pecoso ni por enterado.

Cuando Sabo por fin había terminado de burlarse del azabache se encontró con la cara de un apenado y molesto Portgas, pero ni así se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro, mucho menos el buen humor, por el contario.- Vamos cariño, que no ah sido tan malo, y eventualmente la gente se tenía que enterar.- dijo el rubio en su defensa mientras el malhumorado azabache murmuraba algunas cuantas profanidades de las cuales la que más claramente había escuchado era .- Que te den, Sabo.- a lo cual el rubio no había podido evitar volver a reír.- Bueno, ya te encargaras tu de eso más tarde también cari.- de sobra estaba decir que el pecoso nunca había tenido la cara tan roja en público en toda su maldita vida, le ardían hasta las orejas, ahí iba su imagen de chico con experiencia.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases aquel día el azabache ya estaba un poco más calmado y el rubio ya no le molestaba tanto, el moreno por iniciativa propia había tomado la mano del contrario mientras caminaban a la parada de los autobuses.- Hoy trabajare hasta tarde.- soltó el rubio de pronto rompiendo el agradable silencio, los padres de Ace y Luffy les pasaban a estos una pequeña manutención mientras siguieran estudiando pero Sabo se había independizado definitivamente por lo que aunque ambos chicos trabajaban el rubio solía tomar jornadas un poco más largas, entre la escuela, el trabajo y sus hermanos a veces el pecoso se preguntaba cuando exactamente es que encontraban tiempo para salir de fiesta o ligar exactamente, pero aquella era la vida que llevaban, bastante ajetreada se viera por donde se viera, pero ninguno se quejaba.

El azabache por su parte tenia aquel día libre y no se sentía con ganas de pasar aquel rato solo pero tampoco le quedaba mucho remedio, claro que Luffy estaría en casa pero lo más probable es que este se encontrase enfadado con él aun, así que era dudoso si le dirigiría la palabra siquiera.- ¿Está bien si paso por ti?- le pregunto al rubio intentando sonar casual y fallando miserablemente, de los nervios que aquello le provocaba incluso había acabado por soltar la mano del ojiazul para que este no notase que empezaban a sudarle un poco.

El rubio le miro un poco extrañado pues no era normal que el pecoso actuase de aquella manera, a decir verdad durante todo el día había actuado de forma que casi le parecía fuera de lugar pero no había dicho nada no queriendo herir los sentimientos del pecoso ¿Era así como se comportaba con las personas que salía eventualmente? debía admitir que era realmente adorable pero una punzada de celos le había surgido a la vez, si siempre era así con todos no pasaría mucho antes de que alguien quisiera robárselo, y eso no lo iba a permitir.- Esta bien, eso me gustaría.- comento el rubio con una amable sonrisa antes de que llegase el autobús, regalándole al pecoso un beso un poco más sugerente, mordiendo su labio inferior por un segundo y susurrando el nombre del pecoso al separarse, el rubio sonrió complacido al ver la cara de bobo que había dejado en el pecoso, aquello había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sabo abordo y el azabache se quedo ahí despidiéndole con la mano como idiota por un momento, tenía su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento de la universidad y hubiera ido a dejar al otro a su trabajo si este no alegase siempre que no le daba confianza que Ace manejase solo, aunque ahora se alegraba un poco, de haber estado en el auto definitivamente se le habría echado encima y no lo habría dejado ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

Ace detuvo el auto frente al café donde el rubio trabajaba a tiempo parcial, había llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora de salida pues la casa había estado extrañamente quieta, al parecer el menor había salido con sus amigos al cine después de clases, estaba seguro que este les había pedido permiso en algún momento y él lo había olvidado, no era bueno recordando ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos si estaba nervioso como en aquel momento. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso ni siquiera en su primera cita, pero bueno, es que esta no había sido con Sabo.

Pensándolo mejor, ¿Podía esto considerarse como una cita? habían salido mil veces antes, pero solo como amigos...El pecoso sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos sin sentido, salió del carro pensando que el aire frio de la noche le ayudaría a despejarse y se recargo en el costado del automóvil con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la entrada de servicios por la que esperaba que saliera su amigo, apenas unos minutos después le vio y su corazón le dio un vuelco, el ojiazul no se había molestado en sacarse el uniforme de mesero salvo por el mandil. -¿Por qué no te cambiaste?- dijo un tanto más brusco de lo que había planeado, hacia mucho que no le tocaba ver al chico en aquel uniforme y había olvidado lo bien que le lucia.

-Hola cari, también te extrañe.- saludo el rubio con una media sonrisa y en tono juguetón, sin inmutarse ante la brusquedad del otro, notando algo divertido como el azabache se lo comía con la mirada, sabía que con aquel traje semiformal de pantalones negros, camisa blanca, chalequillo celeste y corbata a juego se veía bastante decente, por no ser narcisista y decir que se veía muy bien, no en balde sus propinas solían ser buenas en aquel trabajo.- deja de mirarme así o harás que me sonroje.- le estepó sin ápice de vergüenza antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello, mientras el pelinegro aun le miraba serio.- oh vamos Ace, no te pongas así, solo me lo deje puesto por que si ibas a venir por mí no vi el caso a cambiarme...-

Aquella explicación había sido cortada por el azabache con sus labios sobre los del rubio, ya no se aguantaba más y si el otro creía que podía provocarle sin obtener reacción alguna estaba bastante equivocado, rodeando a este con uno de sus brazos por la cintura mientras el otro lo colocaba tras su espalda con su mano en la nuca ajena, sus dedos acariciaron aquel sedoso cabello dorado, sin forzarle a nada realmente mientras no se alejara de él pues si lo hubiera hecho no le habría dado tregua, pero Sabo no se había resistido en lo absoluto, por el contrario parecía estar correspondiendo a aquello felizmente.- mhhh...- el suave gemidito que el ojiazul ahogara en aquel beso le había acabado alterando aun más el lívido, estaba devorando los labios ajenos, mordiendo, jalando, succionando, instruyendo, saboreando la dulce saliva de su "novio" dios que bien se sentía hacer aquello pensando que aquel chico era suyo y de nadie más, ¿Habría el otro comido algún dulce entes de salir? porque realmente sabía bien.- Ace... abre el auto y aparca en el callejón de atrás.- escucho al otro ronronear seductoramente sobre sus labios al separarse, el aludido quería continuar justo ahí, pero por la sugerente mirada que le dedicase el rubio entendía que era mejor proceder como el otro decía.

No apenas hubiera puesto el freno de mano y apagado el motor el otro se le había echado encima en un voraz beso que el moreno no había dudado en responder con el mismo frenesí, sintiendo las manos del rubio aferrarse a su ropa para jalarla un poco de manera que al principio no había sabido entender pero pronto había notado que el otro quería llevarle consigo al asiento trasero, una fuerte sensación de dejavú se instalo en el pecoso separarse de el otro para contemplar el cuerpo ajeno recostado en aquel asiento trasero con las mejillas sonrojadas más por la falta de aliento que por vergüenza real.

Uno de los brazos del rubio estaba sobre su cabeza mientras con la mano derecha se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, relamiéndose los labios ante la mirada de deseo que el azabache le dedicaba, intentaba calmar un poco su respiración, no le gustaba perder el control, no le gustaba ser sometido o ser esclavo del deseo, cuando había comenzado a salir con diferentes personas se había prometido no dejar que nada de eso pasase, quería tener el control al menos en ese aspecto de su vida, y sin embargo ahí estaba ahora entregándole aquel control al maldito pecoso, vale que fuera quien mejor le conocía y una de las personas a las que más apreciaba pero sentía que aquello debería haber sido mas difícil aun... sin embargo no lo era, era casi como si ya hubiera pasado antes, la sensación de querer retenerle a su lado costase lo que costase, de hacerle enamorarse perdidamente de él hasta el punto de la necesidad, aquellas sensaciones al menos no eran nuevas.

Con parsimonia había abierto su chaleco y comenzado a desabotonar su camisa mientras el moreno se deleitaba con la vista de aquel improvisado striptease, el bulto que el rubio podía sentir crecer contra su trasero indicándole que al otro le estaba agradando bastante aquello.- ¿Vas a quedarte solo de espectador cari?- murmuro al tiempo que desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones, bajando la bragueta de estos con agonizante lentitud, le encantaba esa pervertida mirada que el mayor le dedicaba a cada uno de sus movimientos.

No quería otra cosa que apresurarse pero le encantaba observar al rubio lucirse de aquella manera para él, la forma como lentamente bajaba al mismo tiempo el pantalón y la ropa interior por sus caderas hasta mostrarle apenas la pelvis y el nacimiento de aquel dorado vello antes de detenerse cual si dudara de aquello aunque en su semblante no había si no malicia pura le volvía loco.- Si quieres que pare...- aquella expresión de fingida inocencia le ponía a más no poder.- Ni se te ocurra.- le amenazo en un tono entre suplicante y demandante relamiéndose los labios al ver como el chico se deshacía por fin de sus pantalones en un más o menos fluido movimiento, viéndose solo un poco entorpecido por el reducido espacio que tenían, aunque aquello en absoluto le molestaba, después de todo debido a eso podía sentir ya las piernas ya el trasero del otro rosársele en cada movimiento.

Tan pronto como el rubio se hubiera deshecho de sus pantalones por fin sin embargo su paciencia había rebasado el limite, había jaloneado y empujado al otro hasta tenerle medio sentado y colocándose entre sus piernas había comenzado a lamer entre aquellas redondas nalgas para humedecerle lo más posible, por la posición no resultaba tan fácil así que levantándose de nuevo había mojado un par de sus dedos con algo más de su propia saliva antes de comenzar a introducir uno de ellos con cuidado, logrando que el rubio se tensara.

Había estado tan concentrado en lo que hacía entre las piernas del contrario que se había olvidado de prestarle atención a sus expresiones hasta que le sintió tensarse, al voltear a ver su rostro un furioso sonrojo adornaba aquella blanca tez de manera tan adorable que casi se sentía culpable que aquella misma expresión de duda en el rostro contrario se la estuviera poniendo todavía mas dura.- Sabo... ¿tienes...?- por lo que veía la saliva quizá no fuera suficiente, no quería preguntar directamente pero al parecer el rubio había entendido lo suficiente pues le observo asentir enérgicamente

-E... en.. en mi mochila... mphhh...- el pecoso sonrió un poco al ver como aun con su nerviosismo al otro le costaba reprimir los gemidos de excitación, al alejarse un poco más para alcanzar la mochila de su amigo en el asiento delantero pudo observar como el rubio comenzaba a palpar tímidamente aquella rosada entrada como intentando prepararse el mismo, el choque de aquella imagen contra la de la primera vez que lo hicieran había sido bastante, no podía ser que al rubio le hubiera venido el pudor con los años, ¿o sí? No, si aquello no era posible, apenas unos segundos antes le había estado provocando de manera deliciosa, pero al menos podía suponer que no se había acostado con nadie más de "aquella" manera como lo estaba haciendo ahora, eso al menos le hacía sentirse entre aliviado y feliz.

Tras abrir varias de las bolsas de aquella mochila por fin encontró aquello que buscaba, tomando aquel tubito de lubricante entre aliviado y molesto, aliviado por hacer aquello mas fácil para el rubio y molesto con el por hecho de que el otro cargase aquello a todos lados, pues junto con el tubito que leía "hot kiss" había también una abundante cantidad de preservativos ¿Para qué jodidos necesitaba tantos? Es no le gustaba.- ¿Cereza?- cuestiono el azabache como venganza levantando una ceja mientras le mostraba aquel envase.- Cierra el pico Portgas.- respondió un enfurruñado rubio mientras desviaba la mirada, visiblemente apenado, no estaba de ánimos para aclarar que le había comprado en una emergencia y no iba a desperdiciar.

Ace rio por lo bajo antes abrir la tapa de aquel tubo y exprimir una copiosa cantidad de aquel gel en sus dedos, observando como el ojiazul tomaba con ambas manos sus glúteos separándoles para que le fuera mas fácil prepararle.

\- nhhh...- La fría y resbaladiza substancia semitransparente que el otro esparcía sobre y dentro de su entrada le había causado un ligero escalofrió, haciéndole estremecer mientras el moreno le comenzaba a penetrar primero con un dedo y después con dos, tijereandoles y girándoles en su interior para dilatarle lo suficiente como para soportar lo que venía.

Cuando el otro retirara los dedos no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro jadeo, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente como si fuera a fundirse y al sentir el cariñoso beso que el azabache posara en sus labios se había abrazado a la espalda de este de manera aprensiva mientras dejaba que el otro se posicionara entre sus piernas, sintiendo algo cálido y húmedo que podía adivinar como el miembro ajeno en su entrada.- mhhh... Ace...- el pecoso se había separado del rubio con algo de dificultad cuando comenzara a penetrarle, sabía que en aquella posición probablemente dolería mas pero quería observar el rostro del rubio mientras le poseía, quería saber que eso no era una fantasía o un sueño, que realmente le estaba haciendo suyo.- Ahhh... Sabo... estas realmente estrecho...- susurro de manera pesada mientras terminaba de introducirse por completo en el otro, sintiendo que aquel estrecho calor le haría correrse si se movía demasiado aprisa.

Una vez que se sintiera completamente apresado entre las calientes paredes del otro tomo las piernas de este con sus manos levantándolas un poco estas para hacerle flexionarse hacia atrás, de manera que pudiera comenzar a envestirle hasta sentirse chocar contra el trasero del otro una y otra vez, causando que el rubio comenzara a gemir descaradamente, estrechándose cada vez que rosaba con algún punto sensible.

A pesar del dolor que aquello le causaba Sabo no podía mas que gemir y removerse en busca de mayor contacto, era un dolor tan placentero que le hacía estremecer y desesperar por mas, le parecía tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar que no había podido evitar cuestionarse como es que nunca había decidido probar aquello antes.- Tócate Sabo...- escucho al otro ordenar y no dudo en obedecerle, cuando con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarse no duro demasiado en sentir que se correría.- Ace... Ahhh... mhhh...- apretando su mano en torno a su propia hombría de manera casi dolorosa había podido sentir el orgasmo retroceder hacia el interior de su cuerpo de nuevo antes de intentar salir por segunda vez con mayor fuerza, apresando el intruso en su cuerpo entre las paredes que se estrechaban con cada frustrado orgasmo.- mphhh... Sabo... No... No te contengas...- escucho al pecoso murmurar con dificultar.- haaa... córrete… tu también...- pidió el rubio mirándole con aquellos ojos empañados por la lujuria y el placer, causándole al pecoso que lo deseara aun mas.

Viendo al pecoso asentir libero su torturada hombría para sentir como su esencia estallaba manchando su propio pecho y manos y la ropa del moreno, la esencia de aquel derramándose en su interior de manera caliente y abundante.

El orgasmo conjunto les había dejado exhaustos, el azabache descanso unos segundos sobre el cuerpo del rubio antes de comenzar a salir, rosando los labios contrarios de manera cariñosa.- Te quiero Sabo...- susurro sobre los labios ajenos y por la cercanía no pudo alcanzar a apreciar la mueca de decepción en el rostro del contrario ante aquellas palabras, el rubio no quería simples 'te quieros' eso es lo que se le decía a la gente cuando no se le quiere herir por no poder decir 'te amo' sinceramente, para cuando empujara al mayor ya tenía el rostro recompuesto y fresco, como si nada hubiera pasado.- ¿En verdad?- dijo riendo y agitando su mano mientras le restaba importancia a aquello.- Vamos Ace no te pongas sentimental, que solo ah sido sexo.-

El rubio podía casi palpar la molestia que aquellas palabras habían causado en el azabache, pero no estaba a punto de retractarse, prefería que el otro le odiase a que le diera un cariño nacido de algún idiota sentimiento como el compromiso, si no le iba a amar prefería que no sintiese nada por él, abrochando su camisa tan tranquilo como siempre no le había dedicado ni una mirada nueva al moreno hasta que terminase de vestirse menos el chaleco y la corbata, no les necesitaba ya.- ¿Estás bien como para conducir?- le pregunto al pecoso ignorando la incomodidad del momento.- sí, estoy bien.- dijo el aludido después de una larga pausa, saliendo de la parte trasera para subirse de nuevo por el lado del conductor, viendo como el rubio no se molestaba en salir y simplemente saltaba del asiento de atrás al del copiloto.

El viaje de regreso había sido callado y bastante incomodo, apenas aparcasen frente a la casa el pecoso había estado a punto de bajar del auto peo la mano del rubio en su camiseta se lo había impedido, el pecoso levanto una ceja, cuestionándole.- no creo que debas entrar a casa con esa camisa.- dijo el rubio como si fuera algo obvio, hasta aquel momento el azabache no había notado que su camiseta estaba completamente manchada con la escancia del otro.

Ace soltó un pequeño gruñido, el rubio le ofreció la camiseta que estaba en su mochila pero este la rechazo bruscamente, quitando ese la camisa, prefería entrar a la casa semidesnudo que aceptar un favor del otro en aquel momento.- ¿Sabes Ace? quizá esto no fue tan buena idea.- escucho al rubio decir sin mirarle, aun no parecía tener ganas de bajar del auto, y la frialdad en aquellas palabras había hecho que el pecoso sintiera un leve dolor en su pecho.- si no sabes controlarte quizá deberíamos dejar las cosas por la paz.- No había nada entre ellos, enconches ¿por qué sentía como si el rubio estuviera cortando con él?

El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, la había cagado y bien ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Se suponía que no sintiera nada justo después de intimar con la persona que amaba? al parecer si.- ya, no te molestes.- susurro resignado, sin anteverse a ver al otro.- lo hare mejor la siguiente vez.- el rubio sonrió amargamente.- ¿No lo comprendes Ace? No habrá siguiente vez.- aquello le había hecho encogerse aun más el corazón al pelinegro, comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado.- Vamos Sabo... solo fue un error, lo lamento.- ni siquiera estaba seguro porque se disculpaba, pero comenzaba a sentir la angustia y desesperación de estar perdiendo algo y el miedo le hacía presa fácil.

El rubio suspiro mirando al azabache por fin, sonriole de manera un poco triste.- No te hagas la idea equivocada, yo no voy por ahí enamorándome como una de las niñas estúpidas con las que has salido hasta ahora.- era mentira, cada palabra lo era, pero la experiencia estaba de su lado pues era la misma mentira que se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo para no salir lastimado.- pero me lo pensara, ya veremos mañana.- y con esas últimas palabras el rubio tomo su mochila y se dirigió al edificio departamental donde vivía con sus dos "hermanos" dejando al pecoso para cavilar por si mismo aquella desesperante situación.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! espero que nadie odie a mi querido ricitos de oro XD el también tiene su corazoncito, solo que es un poco mas difícil llegar a él(?) a menos que seas Luffy, entonces solo hace falta meterse en sus pantalones(?) bueno ya XD por favor dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias en la caja de abajo *pone un letrero de luces a la caja de reviews* bueno ya, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y nos vemos a la otra

A quien no se halla leído el one shot que saque el otro día se los recomiendo (?) es humor y si lo leen no se arrepentirán (?) bueno ya, suficiente promoción, que tengan bonito día XD


	6. Resaca

Y aquí voy una vez más con esta historia, con un poco de suerte todo saldrá bien en esta ocasión XD este capítulo esta temporalmente situado después del tercero (Para que no se pierdan :P)

no los entretengo mas, gracias por leer y los comentarios son bastante bien apreciados.

* * *

Capitulo 6  
Resaca

* * *

Cuando despertó el pecoso se hallaba solo y de la noche anterior únicamente le quedaba el cuerpo sucio y el terrible dolor de cabeza y bueno... de otras partes, se pregunto ligeramente si Sabo se encontraría en condiciones similares y aquello le hizo buscar al rubio con la mirada, no estaba por ningún lugar.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, esperando que con la obscuridad el dolor de cabeza disminuyera, si pudiera volver a quedarse dormido habría sido bueno, poco a poco sin embargo iba recordando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y sus mejillas iban coloreándose cada vez más, se tapo la cara con las manos por la vergüenza. Mierda. ¿Cómo jodidos había podido hacer esas cosas con su amigo? "quizá debería hacer que te enamoraras de mi..." aquel tonto rubio, sus palabras resonaban en la mente del pecoso haciéndole arder la cara ¿Como no podía darse cuenta aquel idiota que ya lo amaba? siempre lo había hecho.

Abriendo los ojos con algo de renuencia comenzó a incorporarse en el sillón lentamente, quizá las cosas habían pasado así para bien, no podía seguirle ocultando sus sentimientos al rubio por siempre, además con todo lo de la noche anterior le quedaba la leve esperanza de quizá ser correspondido, el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se negaba a abandonarles, se quito de enzima la frazada que alguien le había colocado, tirito por el frio contra su piel desnuda y se volvió a envolver en la cobija ¿Habría sido Luffy o su amigo quien le había tapado? No que importara mucho, ambos ya lo conocían desnudo, tallo sus ojos perezosamente y bostezo ¿Seguiría el pequeño molesto con él? esperaba que no, se sentía demasiado mal en aquel momento como para liderar encima con el humor del pequeño.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, un eructo algo escandaloso le hizo probar un sabor desagradable en la boca, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, al verse en el espejo del baño casi no se reconoce, la piel casi grisácea y las marcadas ojeras que no recordaba estuvieran ahí coronadas por el despeinado cabello negro le hacían parecer enfermo, de nuevo soltó un suspiro, esperaba que eso no fuera algo que pasase cada que bebiera... las nauseas le asaltaron de la nada y no pudo evitar vomitar ahí en el lavabo, después de maldecir un par de veces se enjuago la boca y decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño, al menos después de volver el estomago se sentía un poco más estable.

El agua caliente le recorrió la piel relajando su cuerpo poco a poco, el vapor lleno el cuarto de baño en pocos segundos, le gustaba el agua en extremo caliente, casi hirviendo, ni siquiera su propio hermanito la soportaba a aquella temperatura, solo conocía a una persona que podía tomar el baño con él como a él le gustaba, pensar en el justo ahí mientras limpiaba su cuerpo le hizo sonreír, eran tan similares en tantos aspecto y a la vez tan diferentes, el pensamiento recurrente de la noche anterior comenzaba a causar estragos en su cuerpo mas allá del sonrojo, pero era natural, después de tanto fantasear con el cuerpo de aquel rubio y por fin haberle tenido era natural que no se estuviera tan tranquilo.

El pecoso llevo una de sus manos a la creciente erección que le estaba provocando aquel recuerdo, comenzando a acariciarse con un ritmo lento que no había tardado en subir, mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir demasiado alto, no fuera a ser que alguien le escuchara mientras apresaba su propio miembro con fuerza tratando de emular lo estrecho que había estado el otro.- mhh... Sabo...- el ritmo cada vez mas frenético de su mano le había hecho correrse tras algunos minutos de fantasear en su próximo encuentro con su amigo, lo estaba deseando demasiado, quizá debía ir a su casa apenas saliera de ahí, quizá si la noche anterior la narcolepsia no le hubiera asaltado hubieran podido hacer aun mas cosas.

.  
Unas horas antes...

.

-Ace… Ace…-Sabo había intentado de todo para despertar a su amigo, le había movido, besado, pellizcado sus mejillas y hasta golpeado su cabeza varias veces, nada, el otro estaba más muerto que una maldito cadáver con tres días de putrefacción. Aquello era realmente exasperante.

–Idiota, yo aun quería jugar un poco mas contigo.- murmuro entre molesto y encaprichado el joven rubio mientras observaba a él pecoso babear en el sillón, soltando un suspiro había continuado bebiendo el solo aunque ya no le veía el caso a aquello, no estaba de humor para continuar bebiendo, volteo a ver a él azabache junto a él, su cuerpo desnudo lucia realmente apetecible a pesar de que este estuviera roncando eh inflando una burbuja de mucosidad con su nariz, una sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios ante la pervertida idea de hacerle suyo mientras dormía, echándose ligueramente sobre él había comenzado a tocar un poco el cuerpo del pecoso, besando y lamiendo el abdomen de aquel mientras con su mano palpando un poco la entrada que aun escurría de su propia esencia, quizá con eso lograría que despertara el condenado pecoso.- mhh... basta...- aquel murmullo había hecho que el rubio se detuviera, pensando que el otro había despertado pero este seguía igual de dormido que hacia un momento.

Con aquella sonrisa un tanto maliciosa creciendo a cada instante había pensando que podría aprovecharse de aquel sueño tan pesado del moreno para divertirse con su cuerpo, con dos de sus dedos había comenzado a abrirse paso en la ya dilatada entrada ajena solo para jugar un poco, pero el maldito idiota del pelinegro no podía tener la bocaza cerrada, en su mayoría solo murmuraba incoherencias, pero de pronto una de ellas no era tan incoherente -Marco... no... Nhhh... - El rubio se detuvo al momento, sabía que el otro estaba soñando pero aun así una furia ciega se había hecho con él, ¿Quién era ese tal Marco y que era lo que le había hecho para que estuviera gimiendo su nombre en sueños? ¡Y justo cuando ÉL le estaba tocando! era irracional, era estúpido, era idiota pero no le perdonaría por aquello.

Retiro sus dedos y su cuerpo de todo contacto con el otro y tomando una de las botellas de la mesa comenzó a beber hasta olvidarse de sí mismo incluso.

.  
.

Un par de botellas después el ojiazul ya con trabajo se tenía sentado en el sillón, aquel sentimiento de pesadumbre en su pecho sin embargo seguía ahí, ardiéndole en la garganta de manera que el alcohol no lograba hacerlo, aunque se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que era efecto de este, se había echado a llorar como un maldito maricón, se había reído de si mismo mientras cubría al otro con una manta, ¿Como podía ser tan patéticamente idiota? ¿Que se creía como para pensar que el pecoso se enamoraría de él solo por un maldito acostan? El otro seguramente ni siquiera lo recordaría al día siguiente, no habían sido nunca nada más que amigos, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que las cosas podían cambiar ahora? Había comenzado a salir con otros porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con su mejor amigo y no quería echar a perder aquella amistad, no quería perderlo, pero ningún amante había sido capaz de borrar hasta ahora aquel sentimiento y después de haber probado su cuerpo y de entregársele como no había hecho con nadie ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para olvidar todo aquello? Las botellas restantes parecían la solución, si se alcoholizaba lo suficiente quizá todos aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos se borrasen de su patética mentecita.

Entre hipidos y llanto continuo bebiendo, con todo lo que estaba sintiendo ni siquiera se le ocurrió que quizá estuviera siendo demasiado escandaloso hasta que una pequeña vocecilla a su lado le había llamado la atención.

\- ¿Sabo?- levantando la vista se había cruzado con un par de ojos color chocolate que le miraban un entre preocupados y confusos, el rubio intento sonreír para él pero el patético intento solo había concluido en mas llanto, cuando sintió los bracitos de aquel niño al rededor de su cuello no pudo más que abrazarle con fuerza mientras rompía en sollozos ahogados en el hombro ajeno.- ...- el menor había comenzado a acariciar su espalda cariñosamente, consolándole como mejor podía.- está bien, está bien Sabo... ven, es mejor que duermas.- había asentido y tomado la mano del otro como guía hasta la habitación que los hermanos D compartían, entre los brazos de aquel pequeño quedándose dormido al fin.

.

A la siguiente mañana el cuerpo de Sabo se sentía pesado y sus ojos hinchados le dolían un poco, no recordaba exactamente que había sucedido y cuando el menor había preguntado el por qué había estado llorando no había sabido contestar, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior salvo por aquella extraña sensación de angustia que se instalaba en su pecho cada que intentaba recordarlo.

Profundamente avergonzado por los problemas que le había provocado al pequeño le prometió a este compensarlo con el desayuno, aquel chico solo había sonreído y rosado sus labios cariñosamente sin importarle que el rubio aun apestase a alcohol.- Esta bien Sabo, solo quiero que te sientas mejor, ¿ok?- el aludido asintió con la cabeza, se sentía horrible pero la compañía del menor le alegraba la mañana.-¿Está bien si tomo un baño primero? - pregunto Sabo aun algo nervioso por la escena que había causado.- Yosh, te traeré algo de ropa.- dijo el menor sonriendo y el otro no pudo menos que devolver aquella sonrisa, alguien normal le habría dicho que tomara ropa de su hermano, pero Luffy seguramente se saltaría la barda, entraría a hurtadillas a la casa vecina y le traería algo de su propia ropa, no podía quejarse, las cosas eran mas cómodas así.

Una vez limpio él se había dedicado a limpiar la casa ajena, el mayor de los D. aun dormía en el sofá, el solo verlo le hacía encogerse el corazón sin saber bien porque así que no le había intentado despertar, tras acabar con la sala había acompañado al menor a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno que consistiría en panqueques, huevos revueltos y tocino y salchichas fritas, el rico aroma de la comida pronto había inundado la cocina.

El rubio había preparado desayuno para los 3 pero había sido necesario esconder la parte del mayor de los D. para salvarla del apetito del menor de los hermanos, no solo eso, el chico parecía especialmente molesto con el mayor así que había hecho un esfuerzo especial por convencer Sabo de que no le dejasen desayuno, inflando los cachetes con más comida ante la rotunda negativa a ser tan cruel con su mejor amigo, después de todo ni siquiera recordaba nada de la noche anterior salvo el inicio habían estado bebiendo y bromeando… después todo era un borrón.

El ojiazul recordaba que había estado llorando mas por los síntomas de su cuerpo que por que realmente se acordara, ni siquiera podía estar seguro que su amigo hubiera sido la causa de aquel llanto del todo, aunque prefería no pensar en ello pues su pecho dolía cuando lo hacía.- ¡Ace no se merece a Sabo!¡Ni su desayuno!- decía el monito de manera apenas entendible con la boca llena de panqueques, causando que el rubio riera ligeramente.- ¿De qué hablas Luffy? Ace y yo solo somos amigos.- la carita algo confundida del menor le había hecho reír un poco mas.- ¿Es eso cierto?- tragando el bocado con dificultad el pelinegro había continuado.- Pero si yo les vi besándose anoche como el chico del cuarto de Ace y dijeron que eso era lo que hacían los novios.- aquello ultimo si no se lo esperaba, los colores enseguida se le fueron a la cara ¿Que tanto había hecho anoche con su amigo? Su mente era un chaos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el menor tergiversaba lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior. -Debes haber visto mal.- Le dijo en completa negación mientras el menor le dedicaba aquella mirada de cuando no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, le vio terminar de comer a prisa y pensó que se molestaría de nuevo con el pero en lugar de eso después de llevar su plato al fregadero el chico le había plantado cara colocándose de pie frente a él que aun se hallaba sentado a la mesa.

Las tibias manos del azabache tomaron su rostro levantándolo hasta que pudiera ver la gran determinación en aquellos ojos cafés.- Yo sé lo que vi, si no me vas a creer te lo mostrare. le escucho murmurar sobre sus labios antes de sentirle sellarlos en un beso para nada casto, mucho más parecido al que habían compartido el día anterior en la habitación del rubio salvo por que ahora quien llevaba el control era el moreno, apenas unos segundos después le sintió sentarse en sus piernas y por mero instinto rodeo la cintura ajena, podía saborear la miel y el tocino de manera abrumadora en aquel beso, nunca antes aquellos sabores le habían parecido tan deliciosos. Sabía que eso estaba mal y que enfurecería al pecoso si llegaba a verlos pero tampoco hacía nada por detenerlo.

No entendía lo que el chiquillo había querido probar con aquello pero poco le importaba a decir verdad, aquel chico de 14 años se le antojaba más  
que cualquiera con quien hubiera estado, quizá era porque le consideraba como algo prohibido siendo el hermano menor de su mejor amigo, quizá por que jamás había conocido a alguien tan independiente y seguro de sí mismo, porque el que al otro le gustase ser mimado no le hacía en nada depender de otros, si no había nadie cerca el chico sabría arreglárselas por sí mismo, aun si era bastante perezoso o podía parecer tonto no lo era en absoluto, era alguien que hacia amigos fácilmente, una persona fuerte y decidida que no temía en reconocer las propias limitantes, con su joven edad ese chico le parecía mas interesante como individuo y como ser humano que la mayoría de las personas a las que había conocido antes... salvo por una quizá, pero aquello era diferente y a esa persona la sabia fuera de su alcance.- Luffy…- se separaron tras unos segundos para mirarse directamente a los ojos y la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de menor le había atrapado de inmediato.-¿Si?.- estaba demasiado embobado viendo aquel rostro como para notar cualquier cosa y antes de saberlo ya se hallaba besando am menor de nuevo.

Deseaba a alguien más, o le había deseado antes, pero aquello tampoco estaba tan mal, aquel chico quizá podía ser el único que le hiciera olvidar todo por completo, incluso al pecoso, cualquier complejo, cualquier tristeza, cualquier pesar se fundían lentamente en el contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, acariciando la espalda del menor se dejo perder en aquel tranquilo beso, sin prisa por separarse de los labios impropios, olvidándose de que aquello pudiera llegar a ser malo del todo hasta que había escuchado a alguien aclararse la garganta tras ellos, se separaron bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada amenazante del pecoso.- oh no, no paren por mi.- escucho el rubio a su amigo decirle al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada acecina, aquella mañana no podría ir peor.

.

.

.

.

El pecoso había escuchado todo, las quejas de su hermanito, la negativa por parte del rubio, ¿Este no recordaba nada? Patrañas, que no le vinieran a tocar los cojones a él, habían bebido lo mismo pero al parecer el dormir a su lado en un incomodo sofá no había sido opción para los "estándares" de su querido amigo, si lo de anoche solo había sido otro de los estúpidos juegos del ojiazul le tenía sin cuidado, ya hacía tiempo se había resignado (más o menos) a no tenerle, pero no iba a permitir que fuera por ahí corrompiendo también a su hermanito, la escena sin embargo le había pillado un poco desprevenido y aunque odiara admitirlo le había parecido ligeramente excitante y sumamente morboso ver a esos dos besándose, razón por la que no había interrumpido de inmediato pero después de controlar las hormonas un poco al centrarse en los celos y la molestia que sentía por fin había podido entrar en la cocina.

El silencio incomodo tras su entrada sabía que era normal, el menor le había dedicado una mirada de odio que casi le había intimidado pero no se dejaría doblegar tan fácil por un mocoso de 14 años.- Vete a tu cuarto Luffy, necesito hablar con Sabo.- el menor no se había movido de su sitio sobre las piernas ajenas y solo le miraba de manera retadora.-Anda Luffy, has caso a tu hermano.- interpelo el rubio causando que el menor hiciera un gesto de fastidio levantando los labios un poco antes de ponerse en pie y retirarse para dejar que los mayores "hablaran" a solas.

-No pienso entregarte a Luffy.- dijo Ace en cuanto el aludido saliera de la cocina.

-Eso ya lo sé, Aunque tampoco puedes decidir por el.- le retó el rubio sonriente, como si aquello no le doliera. Dolía, bastante, no solo no tenia oportunidades con la persona que amaba si no que la única persona que conocía que tenia la mínima posibilidad de hacerle olvidar ese amor resultaba ser justamente el hermano pequeño de su "mejor amigo" aquello realmente no podía estar peor.

-Mira Sabo, me importa una mierda con quien jodidos andes de fácil, pero no quiero que lastimes a Luffy, el no se merece eso.- dijo el pecoso mientras en su fuero interno pensaba que no quería ver que alguien obtuviera eso que ahora sabia completamente fuera de su alcance, ni siquiera Luffy.

Las palabras un poco hirientes le llegaban casi desde lejos, Sabo se había retraído ya para que el otro no pudiera alcanzarlo, no era él, era aquella persona autómata que salía a relucir cuando no sabía qué hacer, aquel cínico y descarado que le evitaba sentir dolor -Ya lo sé, era solo un beso, tampoco exageres las cosas, no es como si me lo fuera a tirar.- por el gesto que hizo el pecoso tuvo que sonreír sardónicamente, si, se lo hubiera tirado si hubiera podido ¿Por qué negarlo? Pero no lo había hecho y eso era lo que contaba, soltó un suspiro, estaba exhausto y quería irse a dormir de por vida de ser posible- Ya, ya, es tu hermano, prometo ayudarte a cuidarlo.-

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Creo que ah quedado ligeramente corto, pero bueno… me alegra anunciar que esta vez no la pase tan mal mientras escribía esta historia XD debe ser por las buenas vibras que me mandaron (?) gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Por cierto con eso queda cerrado el segundo ciclo, para quien aun le resulte complicado les explico, el espacio temporal de los capítulos es bastante simple en realidad, es una modalidad de cuenta regresiva simple 3,2,1, 3,2,1, 3,2,1. Estaré continuando con esa modalidad al menos en un ciclo más pues si se dan cuenta los ciclos se van acercando cada vez más uno al otro así que eventualmente acabaran por cerrarse, pero bueno, no los entretengo mas, que tengan bonito día y un abrazo y beso a mi gatito si llega a leer esto 3


	7. Precipitaciones y reacciones

Y por fin la continuación al capítulo 4: D si no se acuerdan lo que paso vallan y léanlo de vuelta (?) ok no u.u pero si (?) por favor disfruten.

Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

Capitulo 7  
Precipitaciones y reacciones

* * *

Pocas personas podían decir que se conocían tanto y tan poco a la vez como aquellos dos chicos… Ace no solía quedarse después de clases pero el rubio le había dicho que lo esperaría en los laboratorios de química, de alguna forma que no quiso decir y que el pecoso no iba a preguntar había conseguido la llave de estos, al llegar ahí estaba el dichoso rubio con un montón de hojas extendidas por una de las mesas de trabajo que en aquel momento se hallaban de otra manera vacías.- Haberme dicho que íbamos a hacer tarea y no me hubiera hecho ilusiones.- soltó apenas entrar con una traviesa sonrisa, el rubio volteo a verle en aquel momento y la sonrisa en su rostro había sido esplendida, casi le había hecho sonrojar solo verla de no ser por la llamarada de pasión en los ojos ajenos sobre esta, el contraste era tal que no le costaba en nada imaginar una que otra cosa que él le habría pedido a Sabo hacer de haber sido el maestro encargado del laboratorio, ninguna de ellas muy buena.- Pues no te vendría mal hacer tu tarea adecuadamente de vez en cuando en lugar de copiar la de alguien más.- contesto aquel comenzando a juntar y guardar los papeles sobre la mesa de trabajo.-Cierra la puerta.- añadió una octava más bajo y no había sido necesario comentar que pusiera el prestillo y apagase las luces.

Desde fuera aquel aula parecería vacía ahora, afuera el sol brillaba intensamente pero las cortinas corridas y las gruesas paredes de concreto hacían que la penumbra de aquel lugar fueran bastante acogedoras para lo que tenían en mente, para cuando llegase a la mesa del rubio este ya portaba una sonrisa mucho mas intima.-Tardaste demasiado.- le escucho ronronear antes de sentir como el otro le jalaba de la playera para atraerle en un lento beso cargado de sensualidad y lujuria.

Sentado en los bancos de metal que el laboratorio usaba el rubio quedaba casi media cabeza por debajo de la altura del pecoso, le sintió ponerse en pie y acorralarle contra la mesa de trabajo, acariciando su lengua con la propia mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ah pasado para ti cariño?- escucho al otro preguntar cuando se separasen, el pelinegro sonrió un poco, podía sentirse excitado solo escuchando al otro llamarle de aquella forma, el ojiazul únicamente le llamaba "cariño" o sus derivados cuando iba dispuesto a todo, aunque por otro lado cuando iba dispuesto a aquello era porque algo malo había hecho o porque se sentía solo… por mucho que intentase ocultarlo después de tanto tiempo el rubio le resultaba más que predecible en algunas cosas, pero ya se preocuparía por ello después, de momento solo quería disfrutar, hacia bastante que no se le presentaba una oportunidad así y el hacerlo en la escuela tampoco era tan malo, con aquel chico había acabado por cumplir la mayoría de las fantasías imaginables, siempre estaba dispuesto a todo y aquello era lo que hacía tan divertido y morboso acostarse con él. Solo con insinuar algo lo obtendría tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Y para ti?- la risa fácil y despreocupada del rubio le había hecho sonreír a su vez.

\- No querrás saberlo.- sonrió un tanto más, de forma casi burlona.

\- ¿Tan poco? -

-Aun menos de lo que imaginas.- Con una de sus manos el pecoso acaricio uno de los glúteos ajenos por encima de la ropa.

-¿Debería preocuparme?- la sonrisa sardónica en el rostro del otro le había hecho relamerse los labios, quería besarle de nuevo.

\- Sabes que eres el único al que le permito tocarme de la forma como tú lo haces Ace...- si había algo mas después de aquella frase ya no le interesaba escucharlo.

Tomando las caderas del otro le cargo sin esfuerzo hasta dejarle sobre la mesa de trabajo, atacando sus labios nuevamente por un momento antes de aburriese de ellos, por la altura de aquella mesa resultaba mucho mas antojable besar otras partes, desabrochando la camisa del contrario con maestría no había tardado en comenzar a lamer el pecho ajeno mientras sentía las manos del otro enredársele en el cabello, aprontando su boca a jugar de manera más brusca con los pezones ligeramente obscuros mientras comenzaba a ser recompensado con suaves jadeos y suspiros, le ponía escuchar al otro así y más que nada saber que solo a él le permitía tomarle de aquella manera, amaba saberse su dueño al menos en aquel respecto, aunque sabía que no era fortuito que fuera de aquella manera.

-Nhgg... Ace...-El suave gemir del chico que le enredaba las manos en el cabello apestaba a culpa, haciendo que el mencionado se preguntase de manera vaga lo que habría ocurrido para ponerle así de dispuesto en aquella ocasión, pero el blanco pecho ajeno le llamaba con mayor vehemencia que cualquier otro instinto, protector o recrimínate, de cualquier índole, su único instinto era el de marcar aquella suave piel tan blanca con manos y dientes, porque aquel era su segundo privilegio, solo a él le permitía marcarle, con la excusa de ser su 'novio' no podía negárselo y el pelinegro se aprovechaba de ellos en cada ocasión.

Pellizcando y retorciendo los pezoncitos algo obscuros del otro entre sus dedos hasta endurecerles se deleitaba con el apremiante contacto de las manos que acariciaban su cabello mientras con su boca iba succionando marcas rojas por todo el pecho del rubio, causándole aun mas de aquellos placenteros sonidos de excitación. -Maldita sea Sabo, me tienes todo duro solo con escucharte gemir...- murmuro el pecoso colando una de sus manos en los pantalones ajenos que ya se había encargado de desabrochar hacia un buen rato, acariciando el resorte de la ropa interior ajena.-¿Lo estás?- el tono divertido a la vez que inocentón de aquella pregunta le habían hecho sonreír, mas aun al ser acompañada de la nada inocente mano del rubio acariciando y trazando la forma de su erección por encima de la ropa antes de comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones del pecoso.

\- mhhh... veo que es verdad.- susurro bajándose de la mesa mientras aun acariciaba la excitación ajena con calma, rosando los labios del moreno de manera bastante lujuriosa y sugerente al ritmo de aquella caricia.- ¿Quizá deberíamos darnos prisa entonces?- Los pantalones del propio rubio caían ligeramente sobre su cadera, dejando al descubierto un poco de su ropa interior y cuando el pecoso le hiciera darse la vuelta para recargarle ahora el pecho contra la fría mesa de trabajo su cuerpo lucia bastante apetecible, el moreno delineo el contorno del cuerpo ajeno suavemente antes de tomar su ropa interior con ambas manos y comenzar a bajarla con el resto de la ropa al tiempo que se arrodillaba tras el rubio.

-¿Tan desesperado estas por sentirme aquí Sabo?- susurro colocando un dedo humedecido con su propia saliva en la entrada del rubio, deleitándose al ver como aquel penetraba sin problemas hasta la primera falange, causando que el otro se estremeciera de placer.- Ahh... si...- los gemidos del rubio se habían vuelto más descarados junto con sus palabras.- te quiero dentro cari... quiero sentirte duro... palpitante... caliente...- con cada palabra del otro su dedo iba introduciéndose un poco más, hasta estar completamente dentro.- quiero que me folles... una y otra vez... hasta... oh dios hasta...- la voz jadeante del otro aunada a sus palabras mientras comenzaba a mover aquel dedo en su interior le tenían más que excitado, pronto añadió otro.- ¿Hasta que qué cariño?- murmuro el pecoso en una burlona emulación del otro que mas que molestar al rubio solo había parecido animarle a seguir.- hasta que te corras dentro...quiero sentirte... escurriendo entre mis piernas cari... y que después me folles de nuevo...- aquellas sucias palabras le ponían y el rubio con las piernas bien abiertas mientras se inclinaba sobre aquella mesa lo sabía, la vista que le daba de su bien formado cuerpo en aquella posición tampoco estaba nada mal, aquel pequeño orificio ya estaba un tanto húmedo con su saliva y el sudor del cuerpo ajeno, podía observarle abrirse y cerrarse con los movimientos de las envestidas, apresando sus dedos como si quisiera succionarlos, en varias ocasiones había pasado su lengua juguetonamente al rededor de aquella entrada para dejarla bien húmeda y dilatada pues planeaba disfrutarla de todas las maneras sucias que el otro le pedía y mas.- Valla boquita Sabo... ¿No te estarás juntando demasiado con gente un tanto vulgar?- aquello había hecho al otro reír entre jadeos y con aquella risa aprisionar de manera deliciosa sus dedos con mayor fuerza, causándole también mas gemidos.- Solo contigo cariño... solo contigo...- le escucho decir un poco más bajo, parecía que por la excitación comenzaba a costarle trabajo hablar adecuadamente.- tch, ¿Que se supone que estas insinuando?- comento el pecoso con falsa molestia, poniéndose en pie tras su amigo, empalándole con mayor fuerza con tres de sus dedos ahora, hasta chocar sus nudillos en el trasero ajeno, enterrándoles y curvándolos dentro de este para abrir y acariciar sus paredes de manera un tanto brusca , provocando que el otro comenzara a gemir más alto aun.- quizá debería hacer que usases esa boquita de puta para algo igual de sucio que ella.- susurro sacando los dedos del interior del rubio para llevarlos a la boca de este, dejando que probase el sabor del sudor, la sal, la saliva y la carne propia en sus labios, la lengua dispuesta y cálida sobre sus propios dedos relamiéndole obscenamente cual si se tratase de alguna otra cosa le había causado una punzada de excitación en su desatendida zona baja , ¿Qué pasa con las putas el día de hoy que parecen estar tan necesitadas?- pregunto al aire pensando en su hermanito aquella mañana , sin ninguna intención realmente de insultarle pero demasiado excitado para moderar su propio lenguaje en aquel momento, la mirada incriminatoria que le dedicase el rubio pasando desapercibida.

Sacándose por fin la necesitada hombría de entre los pantalones para colocarla en la entrada del ojiazul pudo sentir los dientes ajenos clavársele con saña en los dedos mientras su propio miembro se enterraba en el interior del otro, soltando un ronco jadeo al sentirse por completo dentro, joder, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido, tan apretado, parecía que aquel interior había estado hecho para él. Abrazándose con una mano a la cintura contraria mientras la otra se entrelazaba en la mesa con la del rubio comenzó con el suave y rítmico vaivén de sus caderas.

Al sentir al pecoso dentro y al mismo tiempo tomando su mano cariñosamente el rubio había acabado por olvidar los fugaces celos que el comentario anterior le provocara, no le molestaba que el moreno le tratase de aquella forma despectiva, todo era parte del juego, de la excitación, de aquello que hacían únicamente en el acto carnal, pero el plural no le habría pasado desapercibido así se hubiera hallado en el más sublime de los éxtasis, a pesar de saberse injusto celaba al pecoso más que a cualquiera, sin excepción y era por eso mismo que le daba tantas concesiones.- Ace...quiero sentirte aun mas... muérdeme... - el rubio no dejaba que nadie le marcase más que él y eso no le era desconocido al azabache, nada hacía por ocultárselo eh incluso a él no le había brindado aquel derecho en un inicio de manera que tenerlo ahora pidiendo justo aquello había acabado por hacer que al pelinegro se le subiera el libido de manera enloquecedora, Sabo era más que consiente de aquello y por eso mismo lo utilizaba, había olvidado un pequeño detalle sin embargo.

Jalando con brusquedad la camisa ajena el moreno comenzó a recorrerle la espalda con las manos sin embargo había podido notar algo un tanto fuera de lugar, las suaves mordidas habían ido aumentando de tono ante el terrible desconcierto y la pesarosa realización de la traición que se revelaba en la geografía de la piel ajena, en un principio intento negarlo, no era posible que solo con un tacto supiera de aquellas marcas, casi temía abrir los ojos, pero al separarse un poco ahí estaban, claros como el día los rojizos rasguños en la espalda del rubio eran innegables.

Aquello le había hecho detenerse por un segundo, hermosas y descaradas marcas de algún malnacido sin rostro, con sus lengua comenzó a trazarles casi con dulzura antes de comenzar con las agresivas mordidas que iban dejando un bello reguerío de hematomas de todos los tonos de rojo y morado, logrando brotar incluso algunas pequeñas gotitas de sangre, el leve vaivén anterior habiéndose convertido en un violento frenesí impulsado por la rabia y los celos, causando que el rubio se asiera con fuerza a la mesa, soportando aquello como mejor había podido en un principio antes de para evitar llamar la atención de cualquier fortuito caminante que pudiera estar en las cercanías con los gritos que no dejaba salir, mordiendo sus propios labios hasta lastimarlos.- A... Ace... p...por...favor... basta... basta Ace... duele...nhhh...ha...- no había podido aguantar tanto, pero los lastimero quejidos y patéticas suplicas poco le habían importado al otro, al detenerse no lo había hecho por aquellas suplicas si no por el inclemente orgasmo que alcanzara de manera brusca en el interior del rubio.

Sintiendo las paredes ajenas apresarle con fuerza justo en el momento que comenzara a derramarse en su interior ahogo apenas un fuerte gemido de placer en otra fuerte mordida sobre la piel ya lastimada, haciendo que se corriera por completo en el otro hasta la última gota, pero su enojo no había subsistido, aquello se notaba.- ¿Como es que estas así de duro si tanto duele? - escucho al pecoso al fin susurrar aun molesto y casi malicioso mientras comenzaba a acariciar aquella parte suya que estaba a punto de estallar a pesar del dolor, por el escozor que sentía en su interior el otro probablemente le habría desgarrado, no sería la primera vez pero aun le sorprendía que su cuerpo pudiera soportar aquel dolor y seguir excitado, quizá realmente era masoquista hasta cierto punto, la descarada caricia en su hasta entonces desatendido miembro de le antojaba celestial, el agresivo ritmo de aquella mano haciéndole estremecer de placer de tal manera que no había tardado en correrse derramándose sobre aquella mano y el piso de baldosas grises. Sabía que se tenía bien merecido lo que el otro le hiciera, pero eso no evitaba que doliera.

Tras unas cuantas inhalaciones de aire un poco pesadas Sabo le había empujado para forzarle a separarse y encarado al pecoso como mejor podía se había recargado de espaldas a la mesa para mejor soporte, intentando moverse lo menos posible, el dolor sórdido y el ardor de sus heridas internas demasiado frescas para hacer cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco, el ver la molestia en su rostro aderezada con un par de lagrimas no deseadas (no había querido derramarlas pero cual muchas cosas en ese momento tampoco les había podido embotellar) al parecer había hecho reaccionar al otro, o quizá era que había visto el tono rosado a rojizo que escurría entre las piernas del rubio, la sangre entremezclada con su semen se deslizaba de manera lenta y pesada hasta la mitad de los muslos ajenos.

No era la primera vez que el pelinegro se desquitaba sus enojos de aquella manera con su cuerpo y que él se lo permitía, pero aun no le había dado motivos para desquitar ningún enojo aun, ¿o sí? no, el otro no podía saber lo de Luffy aun, no había forma de que lo supiera, de otra manera no hubiera sido tan cuidadoso en un principio, y probablemente ni siquiera se hubiera prestado a aquello, o quizá de haberlo sabido estaría aun peor, pero al menos con motivos.

-Lo siento.- la disculpa se había precedido a un tierno beso, el rubio suspiro, quería rechazarlo, decirle que no podía hacer aquello con cada ataque de celos o de enojo, que su cuerpo no resistiría por siempre pero solo callo, aceptando aquellos besos a regañadientes.- lo siento... no quería...- los lentos murmullos seguidos de suaves besos por su rostro y su cuerpo y la sutil caricia a su espalda pronto le habían hecho perder toda convicción de enojo, el mismo no era mejor en controlar sus impulsos, ¿Como podía reclamarle nada al pecoso? soltando un resignado suspiro sonrió para el otro ligeramente

\- A veces puedes ser un verdadero bruto Ace... -

\- lo sé, lo siento.-

Sabía que las disculpas eran sinceras pero aquel susurro había estado cargado de otra cosa muy diferente a la culpa, una mano traviesa comenzando a acariciar su pelvis le había hecho estremecer de nuevo, teniendo que aferrarse a la mesa para que sus piernas no le fallaran, aquella misma mano bajando por el dorado vello entre sus piernas le había arrancado un par de suspiros.- Ace... basta...- su propia hombría comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo ante aquellos mimos.- Te compensaré.- escucho al otro de manera cómplice, seductora.-¿Está bien?- negó con la cabeza pero su cuerpo no hacía nada por rechazarle, traicionero parecía necesitar más de aquellas caricias, aun le costaba respirar normalmente y el otro ya le estaba descomponiendo de nuevo el ritmo cardiaco mientras los gemidos ya comenzaban a agolparse en su garganta.-Ace maldita sea... deja eso...- murmuro muy apenas con lo último de autocontrol que le quedaba y la sonrisa maliciosa de el otro que dejando de besar su cuello y hombros se separase ligeramente de él no le había gustado en nada.

\- Tienes razón, con esto no será suficiente... - el murmullo le llego mucho antes de la pausa en aquella calmada caricia, de nuevo aquel chico se encontraba de rodillas, pero ahora frente a él, los brazos comenzaban a temblarle un poco al rubio por el esfuerzo de mantenerse aferrado a la mesa y cuando sintiera al otro engullir su falo por completo en la boca, succionando con fuerza para lograr que se pusiera completamente duro de nuevo no pudo evitar gemir en alto, tan llamativamente que cualquiera fuera de aquel salón podría haberles escuchado- haa... cari... por favor... - podía sentir las piernas temblarle ligeramente en cada oleada de placer que el mayor le provocaba con la boca, su cuerpo tensándose en un vano intento de contenerse y no ceder ante aquel placer y cada que se tensaba podía sentir como una pequeña cantidad de la esencia ajena mezclada con su sangre escurría mas y mas entre sus piernas.- Ahh... Ace... mhhh... - a pesar de todo se había corrido irremediablemente, mirando casi embelesado como el otro tragaba por completo su esencia. ¿Cómo podía estar molesto con ese chico?

Cayo por fin al piso tras ceder la fuerza de sus piernas y brazos seguido del segundo orgasmo, mirando al otro directamente a los ojos ahora que estaba a su altura con un reproche encaprichado.- REALMENTE eres un bruto Ace...- le dijo subrayando aquella primera palabra con fingida indignación.

\- Te comprare el almuerzo.- escucho al otro disculparse de aquella peculiar manera y no pudo más que reír ¿Como había pasado de ser quien compensara al pecoso a lo contrario justamente? no le costó trabajo recordarlo sin embargo tras sentir el dolor en su parte baja cuando intento ponerse en pie.

Soltando un nuevo suspiro Sabo miro con menos reproche al otro, casi de forma lastimera.- ¿Por qué te has puesto así de pronto?- se decidió por fin a preguntar el rubio, intentando acomodarse en el piso de forma que no le doliera tanto la posición.

El pecoso poniéndose en pie para evitar la mirada ajena tras aquella pregunta ya se encontraba acomodándose la ropa, no quería responder pero el ver al otro aun en el suelo y sin aparente intención de ponerse en pie le había causado una ligera punzada de culpa que le obligaba a ser al menos un poco sincero.- Fue por los rasguños en tu espalda.- Confeso de manera un tanto apenada y para su sorpresa el contrario no solo no le había reclamado de aquel motivo poco valido si no que lucía incluso un tanto culpable.-Fue una tontería, lo siento.- se apresuro a decir al ver que el otro no hablaba.- seguramente ni siquiera sabias que estaban ahí, no debiste notar cuando te los hicieron.- el pecoso intentaba buscarle excusas a su amigo cual si el mismo fuera el que portase aquellas marcas, y es que no le gustaba la idea de que el otro se hubiera sentido tan a gusto con aquellas que incluso las hubiere olvidado.- Debe haber sido alguien muy hábil para que ni siquiera notaras que te estaba marcando... de otra forma no le hubieras dejado...- murmuro mas para sí mismo mientras el rubio le miraba de manera que no sabía interpretar realmente

-si... supongo que podrías decir eso.- respondió al cabo de unos instantes el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa casi nostálgica.

-¿Ah sí?- el pecoso intentaba no sonar desesperado por mas información pero era un verdadero masoquista cuando se trataba de saber de las relaciones de su amigo con alguien más, siempre le escuchaba atento eh interesado en busca de alguna forma de boicotear cualquier punto bueno que alguien pudiera lograr con él. Por alguna razón la conversación con su hermanito aquella mañana no ayudaba en nada a que se sintiera tranquilo en aquel momento.

-Es el mejor que eh tenido creo.- Aquello le había pegado justo en el ego, estaba bien que después de que el rubio alegara no recordar nada de la noche de su primera borrachera no lo hubiera dejado tocarle de nuevo como dominante pero aun así le dolía.- Casi podría decir que me eh enamorado.- Sabia que el otro bromeaba, no podía ser de otra manera, pero algo en la discreta sonrisa boba del rubio al decir aquello le había hecho parar el corazón en seco ¿En que estúpido descuido había otra persona atrevidose a intentar robar aquello que por derecho le correspondía?

-¿Enserio? ¿Así de bueno? Quizá deberías darme su número.- no sería la primera vez que compartieran aquella clase de datos, era común para ellos el compartir todo y se aseguraría de que el infeliz que le estaba quitando lo que tanto había batallado en obtener no volviera a acercarse a SU Sabo.

\- Si, quizá.- la escueta y renuente respuesta no le había agradado, el leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada habían hecho que no pudiera observarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a vagar por el laboratorio distrayéndose en lo que podía, aquel gesto que pareciera tan insignificante para el pelinegro había sido devastador.

-¿Cual es su nombre?- ¿Que tan masoquista se podía llegar a ser?

-No lo recuerdo.- una mentira seguramente, pero una que estaba dispuesto a creer en aquel momento, riendo como si no pasara nada comenzó a observar con detenimiento ciertos frascos de cristal cual si le resultasen realmente interesantes.

-¿Como que no recuerdas a quien casi se roba tu corazón?- pregunto burlón, fingiendo una sonrisa que el otro no podía ver.- Supongo que eso quiere decir que no ah sido tan bueno.- Pero lo había sido seguramente, tenía que serlo como para que el otro se lo quisiera guardar así.

-Ace...- la voz del rubio parecía apenada, por un segundo casi creyó que le revelaría el secreto de que en verdad estaba enamorado y quería terminar con aquello, lo que había dicho había sido igual o peor.- Duele, no puedo ponerme en pie.- el moreno se había sentido como una basura al escuchar aquello.

-Supongo que tendré que cargarte...- dijo el aludido mas apenado que otra cosa, volviendo hacia la parte del laboratorio donde el rubio no solo no se había movido si no que ahora se hallaba echado sobre el piso boca abajo con los pantalones aun en los tobillos y la camisa bástate desacomodada mostrando todas aquella marcas que había hecho en esta.

Aquella posición dejaba poco o nada a la imaginación y el pecoso había tenido que maldecirse varias veces de forma mental para controlarse pues el verle así de indefenso solo lo hacía lucir aun más deseable y lo había puesto completamente a tono de nuevo.- Pero supongo que debería limpiarte primero...- murmuro intentando disfrazar la lujuria en su voz de manera bastante pobre, yendo por algunas toallas de papel y el botiquín de primero auxilios que estaba en la bodega de aquel laboratorio.

-¿Y exactamente para que necesitas quitarme los zapatos?- se quejo mientras el otro batallaba por hacer justo aquello

-Porque te verías ridículo sin pantalones y con zapatos, es poco sexy.- La cara de "¿a ti quien te dijo que me ibas a sacar los pantalones?" no había necesitado de mucha explicación- no haré nada raro, solo quiero revisarte.- en parte era verdad pero el otro no se lo creía mucho y el mismo dudaba de sus palabras.- mira, a menos que quieras ponerte en cuatro para que te revise es mejor que cooperes.- dijo el pelinegro un tanto menos paciente y con un gruñido resignado el rubio acabo por botarse el mismo los zapatos sin desamarrar, dejando que Ace le quitase el resto de la ropa.

-Dolerá un poco…- murmuro el pecoso a manera de disculpa una vez hubiera terminado de limpias las piernas y el rededor de la entrada ajena, era necesario profundizar pero ninguno de los dos lo decía, ambos sabían lo que había que hacerse.

-Dudo que más de lo que ya.- la media sonrisa intentaba darle ánimos al otro, probablemente dolería mas con el alcohol en esa zona, pero era mejor que arriesgarse a otras cosas, no se lo reprochaba, realmente él se había buscado aquello.- ¿Debería llamarte doctor Portgas mientras lo haces?- el tono de burla al azabache no había dejado de sonarle en exceso sensual ¿Cómo alguien podía comportarse así aun en esa situación? de verdad que el rubio era único.

Como para ponerlo aun en mas aprietos el chico se tumbo de espaldas en el piso separando sus glúteos para brindarle una mejor vista de aquel lastimado interior, el mirar aquello le hacía sentir una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que el otro seguramente no tenía idea que estaba provocando, y si la tenia era casi seguro que lo hacía deliberadamente para torturarlo. Durante la limpieza inicial con el algodón empapado en alcohol había podido ver al otro estremecerse y temblar de manera que le parecía casi deliciosa pero al momento de sacar un poco del ungüento alcalino para las heridas y tener que introducirlo en el interior ajeno con su dedos aquella nueva estrechez involuntaria causada por el dolor le había hecho suspirar excitado y estaba seguro que el otro le había escuchado, el contraste entre aquello y la preocupación que sentía por el otro era lo que le hacía sentir tan ruin.- lo siento…- susurro pesado comenzando a mover aquel dedo para poder curarle adecuadamente.

La forma cuidadosa como el otro recorría sus paredes para alcanzar a curarles hacía que el rubio soltase pequeños suspiros y ahogados jadeos cuando el otro rosaba algún punto sensible ya fuera por el dolor o alguna otra cosa.- esta… bien…- mas que dolor era la vergüenza de que su propio cuerpo, demasiado sensible tras todas las atenciones recibidas, comenzara a despertar de manera que el pecoso no tardaría en notar, no sabía cuando era que se había vuelto tan masoquista pues el dolor que le provocaba el otro no era nada comparado con el morbo y la excitación de tenerle "cuidando" de él de aquella manera.

Cuando el otro por fin sacase aquel intruso de su interior y pudiera incorporarse aunque fuera un poco pudo notar que el rostro del otro estaba igual o más deseoso que el propio.- Cre… creo que te ah faltado una parte…-

-Sabo…- la leve duda en la voz del pecoso acabo por disiparse al ver al otro darse la vuelta para quedar de nuevo boca abajo en el piso, dispuesto para él.

-¿Quizá así te sea más fácil revisar?- Separando nuevamente sus glúteos con ambas manos volteo a ver al mayor de los D con un leve sonrojo, no quería que el otro le forzara a decir lo que quería, casi le parecía patético pero realmente lo deseaba en aquel momento. Ace acaricio abstraído aquella blanca piel que tan apetecible le parecía antes de sacar un poco más de la pomada blancuzca y comenzar a introducir esta en el recto de el rubio con dos de sus dedos, el otro ya estaba bastante dilatado, bastante húmedo y bastante excitado pero con lo lastimado que le había dejado apenas hacia unos momentos no quería arriesgarse, el ver al otro tan sumiso y entregado le estaba haciendo desearlo más a cada momento.

-Realmente tu eres el mejor con el que eh estado Sabo…- murmuro sacando los dedos del interior ajeno antes de desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar su ya erecta hombría de aquella prisión.

-Es porque no has estado con los suficientes.- la respuesta burlesca le había hecho sonreír, aquel humor idiota y descarado era una de las cosas que amaba de él, cuando comenzara a penetrarle de nuevo sin embargo había podido sentir al otro tensarse irremediablemente.- Relájate Sabo…- murmuro en lo que intentaba ser un cariñoso susurro pero solo había logrado sonar lujurioso eh impaciente.-Por favor… no quiero lastimarte más…- susurro apretando su cuerpo contra el ajeno tan lento como le era posible, comenzando a acariciar la erección impropia en un intento de que el otro no se hallase tan tenso, ni aun así lograba su cometido pero eso lejos de molestarlo solo le excitaba mas, sentía que estaba haciéndole el amor a un chico virgen eh inocente, y el que ese chico fuera precisamente Sabo le tenía al borde del éxtasis.

Ninguno de los dos había durado demasiado en aquella ocasión y mientras había sentido al otro correrse en su mano sin avisar el interior de este le había apresado la hombría de manera casi dolorosa haciendo que se corriera de nuevo dentro de él con un sonoro gemido.-Dios Sabo… no tienes idea como te amo…- murmuro apenas consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esas palabras que para cualquiera pudieran parecer vanas y fortuitas entre amantes y mentirosas tiradas sin interés y superfluas en el mundo de hoy para aquellos dos eran, por diferentes, demasiado importantes para tratarlas a la ligera. Dos cabezas trabajaban en aquel momento en direcciones completamente opuestas pero con un mismo pensamiento… aquello estaba jodidamente mal.

El pecoso habría querido retractarse pero no lo había hecho, el rubio pretendía no haber escuchado nada aunque por su rostro era obvio que lo había hecho.

.

.

.

.

Después de limpiar el nuevo desastre en silencio el pecoso se había puesto en pie para dirigirse a la puerta, ambos ya se encontraban vestidos y listos para marcharse en aquel incomodo silencio que se instaurara entre ellos al momento. ¿Cómo era que las cosas siempre acababan así entre ellos? –moveré mi carro más cerca para que no tengas que caminar tanto.- aviso para darle al otro unos momentos más a que descansara, había podido ponerse en pie bastante bien y aunque ahora se negaba a que lo cargase si las cosas lo ameritaban lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo, solo quería darle su espacio al otro después de todo, no dejaba de preocuparse por él, al momento de ir a abrir la puerta sin embargo a pesar de que le hubiera quitado el prestillo esta se había negado a abrirse.

\- Está trabada.- el rubio que se hallaba recargado en una de las mesas para no hacer demasiado esfuerzo le había dedicado una mirada acecina antes de sacar de su mochila la llave y lanzársela al pecoso.- no puede estar trabada, deben haber cerrado por fuera, intenta con eso.- el pelinegro suspiro y metió la llave en la chapa, por algún motivo costaba algo de trabajo girarla así que lo intento con mayor fuerza, el sonido de la llave quebrándose al dar apenas media vuelta en la chapa había sido lo más espantoso que alguno de los dos escuchase en su joven vida. Presas de un repentino pánico el pecoso se habían asomado a la enrejada excusa de ventana para comprobar que no había un alma a la redonda mientras el rubio soltaba una sarta de maldiciones cual no le había escuchado jamás.

Los laboratorios de química, por seguridad, se hallaban en un área alejado del resto de las facultades, las ventanas eran pequeñas, apenas habría podido entrar un niño por ellas y encima se hallaban enrejadas pues toda ventilación se hacía por parte de los extractores en el techo, de forma que no había manera de salir además de la puerta frontal, las de por si vacías instalaciones lo eran aun mas en aquella hora donde la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían marchado a casa y el conserje que había cerrado aquel cerrojo probablemente estuviera en su oficina... al otro lado del campus.

Contra todo pronóstico tras el pánico inicial habían logrado recobrar hasta cierto punto la compostura y tratado de buscar una solución, alguien tenía que notar su ausencia después de todo y en el peor de los casos si nadie iba a su rescate solo tendrían que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, no era que fueran a morir atrapados en aquel lugar o una cosa similar. Aunque con todo quizá aquello hubiera sido mejor eso.

-¿Tu celular?- pregunto el moreno.

-Sin saldo, ¿Y el tuyo?- respondió el rubio.

-No tiene batería.- Un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el incesante tic tac del reloj de pared del laboratorio mofándose de ellos.- ¿No puedes mandarle un mensaje a Luffy por el face para que llame a la escuela?-

-¿Con que red? La conexión de la universidad es una mierda, sabes que solo funciona en la cafetería y eso apenas.- murmuro Sabo fastidiado.

-¿No tienes la clave de la red de los laboratorios?-

-No, no vi necesario pedirla-

-¿No puedes hackearla?-

-No tengo ningún programa para eso.-

-Te dije que lo descargaras a tus aplicaciones joder.-

-¿Y arruinar mi excusa de por qué no contesto mis mensajes? No gracias.-

Aquello había hecho que el pelinegro mostrase una mueca de desagrado.- Quizá si no te metieras en problemas para empezar no tendrías que buscar excusas.-

-no soy el que busca los problemas.- dijo el otro con su mejor cara inocente y casi se lo hubiera creído de no conocerle tan bien.

-Seguramente son los problemas los que te buscan a ti Sabo.- dijo girando los ojos.

-Pues aunque no lo creas.- comento altivo, dedicándole una mirada de autosuficiencia.- Aunque de cualquier forma pronto ya no tendré que preocuparme por eso, quizá te haga caso y descargue uno de esos dichosos programas llegando a casa.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

El silencio se instauro de nuevo en la habitación.- que debería hacerte caso y descargar una de esas cosas, Iré a revisar si no encuentro red.- dijo el rubio sacando el celular de su mochila y prendiendo las redes inalámbricas para que el aparato iniciara la que ya sabía como una fallida búsqueda, echándose casi recostado sobre la mesa intento nuevamente sin resultado, moviéndose un poco a la derecha lo mismo, hubiera caminado hasta el otro extremo del laboratorio en aquella estúpida faramalla si no le doliera tanto el trasero, también hubiera botado el maldito aparatejo de no ser porque no tenía dinero para comprarse uno nuevo y en todo aquel tiempo podía sentir la mirada del pecoso sobre él, esperando aun respuesta real a su pregunta, aunque no parecía que esta fuera a llegar.-Sabo, ¿A qué te refieres con que pronto ya no tendrás que lidiar con problemas?- intento de nuevo el pecoso, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir el tema tan fácilmente en aquella ocasión.

-Nada, solo que comienzo a cansarme de todo esto.- mintió sin darse cuenta revelando un poco de la verdad.- de la gente, de las relaciones triviales.- no podía ver el rostro ajeno pues el rubio pretendía seguir con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, pero intuía el nerviosismo en su voz.- ¿Crees que Luffy nos llame al darse cuenta de que no llegamos?-

-¿Es por él?- por un segundo el rubio se sintió descubierto y casi se la paro el corazón, pero no podía ser, continuo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta del moreno.- Podríamos decirle que llame a la escuela para que venga alguien a sacarnos de aquí, espero que no se piense que nos hemos ido de farra sin avisar o algo…-

-Sabo deja de ignorarme.- un tanto desesperado el pecoso había ido hasta la mesa del otro para encararle, tomándole del brazo por si se le ocurría tratar de huir pero al ver la expresión apenada del otro y su sonrojo bastante notorio se le había desmoronado el mundo encima.-No estabas bromeando.- no podía creérselo, no quería creérselo.- Cuando dijiste que podías sentir como que te habías enamorado no estabas bromeando.- un sentimiento entre rabia y pánico se apodero del azabache, una miraba había bastando para saber que sus acusaciones eran acertadas "¿Qué vas a hacer si Sabo se enamora de alguien en una de esas?" las palabras del menor se le vinieron a la mente como un funesto sentimiento de inevitabilidad.- ¿Era esto alguna clase de despedida?- por más de medio minuto no había habido respuesta alguna, el pecoso no soportando aquella idea había desviado la mirada pero no soltaba su agarre en el brazo del otro, sentía que si lo hacia le perdería, no esperaba en ningún momento sentir los labios ajenos de nuevo sobre los suyos.- ¿y dejarte libre de nuevo para que cualquiera venga a robarte? No, por supuesto que no era una despedida, no te dejare librarte de mi tan fácilmente.- el pecoso no sabía si alegrarse o molestarse por las palabras del otro ¿pretendía que fuera su amante o alguna cosa parecida?- Pero necesito saber algo Ace… ¿Lo decías enserio? ¿O ah sido solo una mentira en el calor del momento?- El mencionado sabía exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería y era ahora su turno de hallarse nervioso y querer evitar el tema, ¿Realmente lograría cambiar algo si le decía al rubio que lo amaba sinceramente?

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….

* * *

Por fin! Por fin pude acabar de escribir este capítulo gracias a mi gatito que siempre me ayuda y me sonsaca… siento que tarde una eternidad en publicarlo… pero quizá solo fue media eternidad XD

Ahora si, a darle duro a la segunda parte del MarcoxAce que le prometí al gato XD

Muchas gracias a quien se halla tomado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí y los comentarios son amados y bendecidos. ¿Creen que Ace finalmente valla a decir la verdad? ¿Seguirá negándolo? ¿Sabo le confesara que también lo ama? ¿Le dirá que ya no lo quiere por que ahora ama a Luffy? Entrénense en…3 capítulos más por que el siguiente es continuación a el espacio temporal de antes que se mudaran juntos! Muahahahaha! Me siento malvada -w-! bye bye!

Laura: Si, Ace y Sabo se aman, pero no lo admiten aun, pero no, no dejaran a Luffy en la friendzone o brozone(?) y no, el no tiene derecho a andar de cusco buscando a otros (eso dicen Sabo y Ace) al menos no en este fic, pero ya le tocara desquitar en otro XD no me eh olvidado de intento de suplantación querida, pero aquella historia lamentablemente va un poco más lenta, lo más probable es que a diferencia del resto de las otras solo la actualice una vez al mes u.u gracias por leer y comentar cariño! Casi pensé que me habías olvidado cuando ya no vi review tuyo en el ultimo de Gold D: pero no te lloro(?) lo juro(?)


	8. Altibajos

¡Nuevo capítulo! Este sigue directamente después del cap 5 y será el ultimo de este ciclo, ya verán porque.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Altibajos

* * *

Ahora todo tenía sentido, ya sabía porque jodidos nunca había dejado que nadie le tomara de la manera como lo había hecho el pecoso en el auto, no era tanto el dolor en el acto, más bien lo que le seguía, para empezar había sido bastante incomodo todo el trayecto del trabajo a la casa y después del auto hasta la puerta de la casa con aquella húmeda y extraña sensación en su interior, el dolor podía soportarlo hasta cierto punto (ya que el otro no le había lastimado en realidad) pero la incomodidad y la vergüenza eran mucho peores, después de que Luffy le dijera que si tomaban un baño juntos casi había agradecido los celos de mayor de los hermanos al recordarle que no era apropiado hacer ese tipo de cosas a su edad, el baño caliente le había relajado bastante y aunque algo apenado había podido escurrirse los restos del semen del pecoso en paz… o en relativa paz pues en cuanto comenzara a introducir sus propios dedos para quedar limpio ciertas reacciones ¿Cómo llamarles? ¿Adversas? Quizá no fuera la palabra que buscaba, pero bueno ciertamente no esperaba comenzar a excitarse con la sensación de ellos en su interior, pero quizá era solo el recuerdo de la placentera experiencia que acababa de tener con su "amigo" pues por mucho que le gustaría negarlo la verdad es que nunca antes había sentido mayor placer en la cama.

No estaba seguro si había sido por la posición sexual desempeñada o por el hecho de haberlo hecho con el pecoso pero tampoco estaba a punto de ir a comprobarlo, ¿o que iba a hacer? Ir por ahí a ofrecerle su trasero a algún desconocido, quizá fuera bastante sexista pero eso no le parecía bien, respetaba a la gente con la que se acostaba pero no era algo que quisiera precisamente para él, y no por qué no hubiera tenido oportunidades, simplemente no era algo que le apeteciera probar, aunque ahora lo había probado y si, quizá le había gustado, pero no quería ir por ahí a comprobar si su verdadera vocación era ser un maldito pasivo, no, prefería pensar que eso se lo reservaba para el pecoso y al mismo tiempo zanjar esa inseguridad y darle alguna clase de privilegio (dudoso) al otro.

La noche había transcurrido en relativa paz, si por paz nos referimos a la batalla campal que era la cena cada que se le ocurría cocinar algo que incluyera carne, ya había intentado instaurar un sistema de distribución de comida pero esta era de poca o nula ayuda para las cenas con carne, en esos momentos era cada hombre por su lado. En aquella ocasión las costilla en salsa BBQ que había dejado marinando desde el día anterior (gracias a dios porque no se sentía con ánimos de hacer nada más que meterlas al horno y esperar a que estuvieran listas por ellas mismas) habían volado en menos de 15 minutos y de ellas solo quedaban huesos, pues incluso la salsa que las había marinado estaba siendo usada en aquel momento para bañar el pure y la ensalada.

Después de aquello sin embargo el mayor de los D se había retirado a su habitación tras llevar su plato al fregadero, argumentando de dolor de cabeza.

.

.

.

Unos días después las cosas volvían a la normalidad, aunque por la mañana del jueves el dolor en su parte baja le había recordado insipientemente los acontecimientos del día anterior para el sábado ya se encontraba como si nada, eh incluso los días anteriores no había sido un dolor real, más bien solo una leve molestia y no en todos momentos, se encontraba enormemente aliviado por ello pues por algún bobo motivo había pensado que cuando hiciera algo así aparecería una especie de letrero de luces de colores sobre su cabeza y todo el mundo se enteraría, al parecer no había sido de aquella manera y en realidad ni siquiera una sola persona lo había notado, ni siquiera Ace le trataba de manera diferente, salvo por el leve resentimiento que ambos se tenían aun pero que se iba disolviendo con los días, de hecho ya por la mañana Sabo había desechado cualquier pensamiento de separación pero no se lo había hecho saber al mayor así que cuando compartieran el breve tiempo libre entre clases que tenían los viernes el hecho de que Sabo le saludara con un beso en los labios de nuevo le había tomado desprevenido.

-¿No se supone que te ibas a pensar las cosas?- pregunto un pecoso más molesto por el sonrojo que el otro le había provocado que por el beso en sí.

-Pues sí, me lo eh pensado.- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa que el azabache no sabía si tomar como burla o amabilidad.

-¿Y?

-¿Pues que no es obvio? – Con una ceja levantada el rubio se sonrió nuevamente antes de acercarse más al otro a plantarle un beso aun más profundo, ligeramente provocador.- Aunque si tu no quisieras continuar con esto lo comprendería también.- el tono ligeramente seductor en aquella voz le habría imposibilitado a responder con otra cosa que no fuera una afirmación de la cabeza antes de tomar la cintura del rubio y colocarle sentado sobre sus piernas para continuar con su almuerzo de aquella forma bastante melosa, poco le importaban la miradas indiscretas o si estaba haciendo alguna clase de escena, quería demostrar para cualquiera que los viera que el rubio era suyo y de nadie más, y aquel se dejaba hacer sonriente, si las cosas pudieran ser así por siempre que agradable seria la vida.

.

.

.

.

La noche del sábado ya estaban listos para salir de nuevo, Luffy los observaba desde la cama del rubio con su camisa del equipo de baloncesto puesta y el cabello todo despeinado.- ¿Por qué tienen que salir todos los sábados? ¿No pueden quedarse en casa?- decía entre encaprichado y molesto, girando por toda la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, viendo como los otros dos hacían el intento de 'peinarse' lo cual a él le parecía una reverenda tontería siendo que siempre acababan viéndose igual.

-Porque es el único día que podemos salir por las noches además ya vendrás tu también en cuanto cumplas la mayoría de edad.- Dijo el rubio ignorando la mirada que el mayor de los azabaches le lanzaba, habían prometido sacar al chico de fiesta en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad y por mucho que a el hermano mayor de este no le gustara la idea una promesa era una promesa.

-¡Falta demasiado para eso!- se quejo el menor dando una nueva vuelta en la cama y siendo ignorado por los otros dos ¿ Por que tenían que ponerse tan pesados cuando salían? Realmente no entendía que era todo lo divertido de ir a bares y ni siquiera le llamaría la atención de no ser por qué sus hermanos se la pasaban todas las noches de los sábados en ellos dejándolo a solas en la casa

Sabo rio un poco al ver al otro hacer su berrinche pero continuo pretendiendo que no le prestaba atención, dándose un vistazo no muy aprobador en el espejo y soltó un suspiro resignado ¿Quizá debería volver a cortar su cabello? Así las cosas serian más fáciles, a últimas fechas mucha gente se le había acercado de manera que no necesitaba debido a este, o quizá fuera por otros motivos que se le acercaban de esa manera… después de todo por como él y el pecoso conducían su relación en público esta le dejaba en una situación un poco desfavorecedora por así decirlo, nunca había tenido que batallar a sacarse a tantos tipos fastidiosos de encima.

Mirando su reflejo una vez más paso casi por completo de alto sus facciones de momento, el cabello ondulado que portaba por debajo de la barbilla solo lucia decente tras mucho esfuerzo, la camiseta semiformal a cuadros celeste con blanco, el cardigán gris y pantalón de mezclilla ajustado lucían bien con los botines plomizos, pero el cabello, el maldito cabello, se acomodo un mechón tras la oreja dejando al descubierto la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, esta ya no le acomplejaba tanto como en un principio por lo cual tampoco había tanto motivo a tener el cabello así, ya no le importaban tanto los curiosos y mirones, que de cualquier forma iban a terminar cuestionándolo lo ocultase o no, además que no era la única de su cuerpo, si acababa acostándose con alguien más de una vez aquel siempre acababa siendo tema, un accidente de la infancia, ya no tenía importancia, bla bla bla, no era como si realmente les importase, solo querían satisfacer su mórbida curiosidad, con el pecoso al menos eso no resultaba un impedimento, aquellas incluso dejaban de importar .- creo que debería cortar mi cabello.- comento al aire, aun mirándose.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- los dos pelinegros que habían gritado aquello al unisonó se miraron mutuamente antes de observar al rubio que ahora se encontraba riendo alegremente de ellos, causando que estos se sonrojaran ligeramente, habían reaccionado de manera bastante exagerada ante un comentario tan simple, era un poco gracioso.- se te ve bien así como esta.- dijo el menor de los D volviendo a sentarse, pues al momento que Sabo había mencionado cortarse el cabello se había puesto en pie sobre la cama dramáticamente, el rubio únicamente le había sonreído antes de asentir.

-Gracias monito.- dijo observando sin embargo al otro que recargado en una de las paredes pretendía no ponerle atención a los otros dos, el mayor de los D se había puesto un pantalón rojo bastante llamativo con botas de combate negras y camiseta también negra sin mangas, dejando al descubierto esos brazos morenos tan bien trabajados, de perfecta escultura, con esa ropa le costaría trabajo concentrarse en ligar, lo cual también iba a ser difícil si el azabache se comportaba como la última vez que salieran juntos.- Por cierto Ace, antes de que salgamos creo que necesitamos discutir un poco lo de esta noche, porque si estamos como la ultima vez dudo que cualquiera de los dos pueda ligar nada.- el pelinegro le volteo a ver aun visiblemente apenado y mascullo algo que no le había sido bastante difícil discernir como un malhumorado "como sea" no estaba seguro porque al otro le costaba tanto aceptar aquello siendo que las cosas siempre habían sido de la manera en la que eran, además era él quien pusiera en claro que aquello no le importaba demasiado desde un principio, apenas el día siguiente a su primera salida le había visto coquetear descaradamente con las chicas que se le habían acercado a preguntar por su relación, aquello había sido bastante irritante, de hecho ese había sido el motivo por el que se acercara a besarlo en aquella ocasión para empezar.

No era que hubiera algo entre ellos, no tenia por que ponerse celoso o controlarle al moreno con quien coqueteaba… aunque si él no tenía ese derecho no tenía tampoco por que brindárselo al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella noche había acabado en desastre, Ace se había emborrachado ya en el primer bar y el rubio se vio forzado a dejar al lindo moreno de ojos grises que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar ya en aquella temprana hora de la jornada para cuidar a su "pareja" que había pensado era muy buena idea echársele encima a dicho moreno cuando él y Sabo comenzaran a ponerse un poco más cómodos.

Lo mismo había pasado en el segundo bar y después en el tercero, para el cual Sabo había tenido que sobornar a uno de los guardias del lugar para que no llamaran a la policía y se había llevado a el moreno a el auto aprovechándose de uno de sus muy oportunos ataques de narcolepsia del que el azabache solo se había molestado en despertar unos instantes para vomitar con ayuda del rubio.- enserio Ace, no pienso llevarte a casa así…- murmuro mirando al asiento trasero para notar que el otro aun roncaba sonoramente.

El motel de paso tenía una pinta bastante desagradable por fuera pero al menos lucia limpio y no tan llamativo como algunos de los hoteles del amor, además de que cobraba tarifa por noche y no por hora, en otra circunstancia habría podido aprovechar bastante bien la enorme cama matrimonial pero ahora solo quería que el otro durmiera hasta que se le pasara la borrachera.

Quitándole los zapatos y la camisa para que durmiera un poco mas cómodo por un segundo contemplo la idea de aprovecharse de la situación pero algo en su interior le había dicho que era mala idea así que simplemente se había ido a dar una ducha rápida mientras el otro seguía durmiendo. Para cuando saliera del baño el otro sin embargo se encontraba perfectamente despierto aunque aun no muy sobrio.

-Sabo… ¿Te estabas preparando para mí?- la sonrisa sardónica en aquel rostro lleno de manchitas cafés le hacían lucir mucho más sensual eh invitador a su parecer pero era aquella típica sonrisa de los chicos con los que no pasas más de una noche, odiaba admitir que aquello le excitaba hasta cierto grado, pero el otro no le tenia de muy buen humor.- A menos que esperes ser el pasivo en esta ocasión bello durmiente no cuentes con ello.- murmuró no del todo a broma el rubio mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Ni de coña.- dijo el azabache echándose a la cama sin notar la ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio, quizá para Ace resultase un tanto difícil concebir que el otro pudiera molestarse por sus acciones pero así era.

-Bien, pues vuelve a dormirte entonces.- dijo y al no obtener respuesta del pecoso bajo un poco la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello para observar que el otro le había tomado la palabra y ya se encontraba roncando, no sabía si por la narcolepsia o por el alcohol.

Con un suspiro se acerco al pelinegro para delinear aquel delicioso cuerpo con la yema de los dedos, deleitándose con los suaves suspiros que escapaban de los labios ajenos al rosar un área sensible.- Puedes ser bastante desagradable cuando te lo propones.- murmuro con una sonrisa amarga, los pezones del otro habían comenzado a reaccionar apenas les acariciara ligeramente y no pudiendo resistirse mas había relamido sus propios labios antes de bajar a lamer el cuello ajeno, el sabor del sudor y la piel cálida y sucia del otro le tenían bastante excitado, al separarse los ojos adormilados y la expresión algo confusa le habían hecho sonreír un poco mas.- duerme tranquilo bello durmiente, no me atrevería a profanarte sin tu permiso.- susurro antes de besar los labios ajenos y sin molestarse a ponerse la ropa tapo ambos cuerpos para compartir aquella cama hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la mañana al regresar a casa ya el menor estaba despierto y visiblemente molesto con los otros dos, el pecoso al parece había cogido resaca y se desplomo en la sala apenas llegasen a la casa, sin importarle que Sabo le reprendiera eh intentase mandarlo a su cuarto, al no lograrlo se había encontrado con el menor de los D en la cocina mirándole acusadoramente.

-¿Así que te acostaste con Ace de nuevo?- pregunto en un tono que no admitía mentiras o excusas.

-¿A qué te refieres con "de nuevo"?- pregunto intentando evitar la pregunta directa aunque sabía que aquello no haría más que molestar al menor. Pero aquel al parecer había tomado aquello como una confesión indirecta pues había soltado un pequeño resoplido de fastidio.

-A nada.- había olvidado que el otro no recordaba aquella noche, o decía no recordarlo, a veces no estaba tan seguro.-¿Si tu y yo lo hiciéramos lo olvidarías también?- pregunto de pronto, sonriendo un tanto para el mayor, mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras se le acercaba unos pasos, lo suficiente para alcanzar a rosar los labios del rubio con sus dedos ligeramente.

-eso no sucedería.- dijo intentando contenerse ante la tentadora idea de que pasara en verdad.- pero si pasase…- murmuro cautivo por la sonrisa que el otro mostraba como si aquello se tratase de un reto más.- ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de algo así monito?- Admitió Sabo por un segundo no pensando en nada más que en lo bien que se sentían aquellos dedos contra sus labios y en lo mucho que deseaba sentir el cuerpo del menor aun más cerca. Toda la noche había estado conteniéndose con Ace y ahora ahí estaba el menor de los D, tan atrayente y apetecible como siempre. –Seria…- sintió al más joven dar un paso más al frente y por mera inercia le rodeo la cintura para que quedasen más cerca.- imposible de olvidar.- tenía bastante sin probar aquellos labios libremente y ahora que lo pensaba tenía bastante sin estar a solas con el menor así, tan cerca, había procurado desde que hiciera la promesa de cuidarlo en alejarse de él lo más posible cuando estuvieran a solas, pero ahí estaban a ahora, con el otro acariciando su nuca de manera invitadora mientras él recorría la espalda ajena.

-Yo podría haber sido un mejor "novio" para ti de lo que mi hermano.- escucho al menor decir y un escalofrió le recorrió la piel ante la seriedad de aquellas palabras.- Aun podría serlo.-

-Quizá, pero estoy casi seguro que contigo no sería solo un juego…- el aliento del otro estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo llamarle a besar aquellos labios con la hambruna de todos los besos contenidos durante años.- ¿No es así monito?-

-Me conoces bien.- murmuro el menor con una sonrisa traviesa antes de cerrar el contacto de manera perezosa y ligera, con un beso que lejos estaba de satisfacer a ninguno de los dos.

La saliva caliente mezclándose en sus bocas al acariciar la lengua ajena, la piel necesitada palpitaba, cada fibra de su cuero vibraba y al separarse ninguno de los dos había podido hablar por uno buen rato.- Esto no puede ser Lu…- la voz del rubio no sonaba convencida del todo, pero el menor ya había tomado su decisión hacia algún tiempo.-Si, tienes razón.- murmuro el pequeño aunque en verdad no le estaba dando la razón del todo, simplemente concordaba en que la cocina no era el mejor lugar para su primera vez juntos y que el pecoso en la sala no estaba lo suficientemente dormido para no notar todo lo que el deseaba hacer, no, aun tendría que esperar unas cuantas semanas en busca de la oportunidad adecuada…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Continuara.

Con esto se cierra el segundo ciclo… ósea que temporalmente hablando de aquí seguiría el primer capítulo, espero hallan disfrutado y lamentablemente conforme se cierran los ciclos también nos vamos aproximando un poco más al final, aunque aún falta bastante así que todavía no os preocupéis, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son más que bienvenidos.

P.D. Gatito te amo y no quiero que se acaben mis vacaciones.-llora.-

Laura: Pues así fue, pero me alegra que te gustase xD y si, también la de los "novios de mi hermano" es mía, no sé, les espolvoreo sensualidad para que resulten más atrayentes(?) ok no XD pero están hechas con amors u.u todas aun las más tristes :)


	9. Te quiero

Otro fin de ciclo a las 5:00am ¿Por qué se me ocurre actualizar a esta hora? bueno… espero que disfruten, gracias por leer :)

Advertencias: Escenas sexuales, incesto.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Te quiero

* * *

Por algunos días las cosas habían sido incomodas entre Sabo y los dos hermanos, después, como de costumbre todo quedaba olvidado en pro de la relación que mantenía con los hermanos D, Luffy le había dicho que ya no le besaría mas, todas las suplicas de su hermano para que dejase aquella costumbre nunca habían hecho mella en el menor y ahora le decía aquello, algo debía haber pasado aquel día en que prometiera al pecoso ayudarle a cuidar de su hermano menor, pero no preguntaría, el chico parecía ya de por si un poco contrariado por aquello.- Esta bien, eso demuestra que ya eres un chico grande ¿No es así? de ahora en adelante solo puedes besarte con alguien que realmente quieras.- dijo despeinando el cabello del moreno pero aquello en lugar de consolarlo solo le había hecho parecer aun mas contrariado.

\- Yo te quiero Sabo.- aquello había hecho al aludido sonreír.

\- Y yo a ti monito. Te quiero mucho.- decir aquello por algún motivo se sentía poco sincero, le quería, era verdad pero también había algo más, solo que ese algo mas debía guardárselo en algún lugar que no se notase demasiado.

-Sabo...- el chico parecía con ganas de decir algo pero después sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar.- nada, en verdad te quiero.- Luffy parecía confundido, como si no supiera bien lo que quería, algo demasiado raro en el.

-¿Te pasa algo monito?- de nuevo una negación con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla ajena sintió unas terribles ganas de besar aquella boca hasta hacer desaparecer aquello que aflija al menor, pero había prometido no hacer aquello así que se contento con rosar el pómulo ajeno, como si aquello fuera una señal el chiquillo se recostó sobre sus piernas y el rubio continuo acariciando su rostro y su cabello con suavidad.- ¿Está mal para mi amar a Ace de la misma forma como tú lo haces Sabo?- la brutal sinceridad de aquella pregunta le había hecho sorprenderse un poco, pero no podía reaccionar de mala manera, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana soltó un pequeño suspiro, aquello llevaba toda la pinta de incesto, si no mal recordaba en algunos países había incluso leyes en contra de aquello, por fortuna ellos no vivían en uno de esos países pero eso no les garantizaba necesariamente ser bien vistos, la leve tristeza en la voz del pequeño sin embargo le había imposibilitado a sentir otra cosa que no fuera la necesidad de consolarle.

-No está mal, yo no lo pienso, creo que eres libre de amar a quien gustes monito, pero quizá no todos piensen lo mismo.- quizá no supiera aun el impacto que tendrían aquella palabras sobre el menor, pero un día, dentro de algunos años llegaría a comprenderlo.- ¿Lo amas?- aquello le tenía el pecho un poco contrariado pero necesitaba saberlo.

\- Ace ah dicho que estaba mal, aunque yo amo a Ace y Sabo por igual.- a pesar de todos los indicios el rubio no había sabido interpretar aquellas palabras de manera correcta en aquel momento, pero quizá y solo quizá ahí era donde habían nacido las peculiares ideas del menor de los D respecto al amor, y una vez el pensamiento estaba sembrado dentro de aquella cabecita era más que seguro que sería casi imposible el arrancarlo.-Entonces está bien.- y con aquella sencilla aprobación por parte del mayor una leve sonrisa se había trazado en los labios del pequeño.

.

.

.

.

.

Era solo un beso, no podía ser tan malo ¿O sí? Para Ace en cierto sentido había sido muchísimo peor de lo que habría esperado. El pequeño azabache que sentado junto a él en la cama le mirara de manera bastante expectante tras el suave beso que acababan de compartir siempre le había llamado la atención, solo que no le gustaba admitirlo, pero ahí en la penumbra de su habitación cuando la media tarde se acercaba mas a la hora crepuscular, ahí a solas con aquel muchacho de 15 años no le importaba admitirlo, amaba a su pequeño hermanito de manera que no sería bien recibida por nadie que conociera, o al menos no esperaba que lo fuera.

-Ace... quiero más.- lo sabía antes de que el chico se lo pidiera, aquellos ojos un poco somnolientos y labios entreabiertos como fruta madura se lo había hecho saber antes que el menor pronunciara palabra alguna pero le gustaba escucharlo, le gustaba saber que aquel chico disfrutaba de eso tanto como él, era su placer culposo, saber que no era el único que cometía aquel pecado ¿Como podía constituir un pecado algo como el amor? pero así era como estaba impuesto, que idiotez.

Y más idiota era el por no poder quitarse aquellas estúpidas ideas de que aquello estaba mal, por hacer que el otro también las cargara, que no debía tocarle, desearle, amarle... que no debía sentir todo aquello que sentía en aquel momento al rosar de nuevo los labios ajenos tiernamente y sentir al menor corresponder de manera pronta, acariciando sus labios con la lengua para pedirle que profundizara aquel beso, cosa que él hacia gustoso, guiando al pequeño lentamente hasta recostarle sobre la cama individual de aquel cuarto que compartían desde que Luffy no fuera más que un bebe.

Colocándose sobre el menor hasta poder sentir su menudo cuerpo completamente cubierto por el propio comenzaban a despertar todas aquellas impías sensaciones que podía ver como reflejo en el cuerpo impropio, apenas colocarse entre las piernas de este y comenzar a moverse un poco podía sentir la excitación ajena frotarse contra la propia por encima de la ropa en un creciente momentum lleno de calor y pasión que se contagiaba a aquel antes tierno beso. Los brazos de su hermano le tenían prendido cual si temieran que al permitirle alejarse desaparecería, sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas de forma necesitada, aprensiva, las lenguas danzando en el interior de la boca ajena le hacía querer penetrarle con algo más que aquella en la boca del pequeño pero al menos aquello debía respetarlo, si ya le había robado tantas cosas al menor al menos eso no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo... no aun al menos.

Sus manos sin embargo poco o nada obedecían a su cerebro, vagaban bajo la camiseta del pequeño acariciando la tierna piel que estaba seguro nadie más había tocado de aquella forma, mientras la saliva se mezclaba y derramaba ligeramente por la comisura de los labios ajenos una de sus manos traviesa jugaba con un rosado pezoncitos hasta lograr endurecerle, premiando aquel mal acto con un leve gemido ahogado en el beso, un beso largo, interminable y profundo que se iba volviendo cada vez mas frenético, mas demandante, exigía continuar por siempre; con el aliento de el otro golpeándole en la cara de manera caliente y descompuesta, el oxigeno siendo cada vez mas carente, tan escaso, tan ingrato que no había mas remedio que separarse al fin, observar los ojos lujuriosos reflejar su rostro, sonreír levemente ante la deliciosa imagen de la boca entreabierta y húmeda mostrando aquella traviesa lengua que apenas unos segundos antes danzaba con la propia y del rostro completamente rojo y los ojos, aquellos ojos como chocolate derretido empañados con todos esos sentimientos que él no era capaz de admitir.

\- ¿Debería seguir?- Al pecoso le sorprendió lo jadeante de su propia voz, era una tarde calurosa pero el calor que sentía poco tenía que ver con aquello, la suave afirmación con la cabeza del chico debajo suyo había sido todo lo que necesitara para continuar, deshaciéndose de su propia camiseta antes de deshacerse de la del menor para observar aquel cuerpo que cada día perdía un tanto más los rasgos de la infancia a pesar de que el rostro sobre aquel cuerpo que tanto se le antojaba siguiera siendo igual de infantil, inocente... aquel muchacho era para él la encarnación de la tentación mas pura.

-Te amo Ace...- cuantas veces no había escuchado ya aquellas palabras, pero dichas en aquel momento cobraban aquel sentido prohibido que tanto le agradaba postergar.- y yo a ti Luffy.- de alguna manera estaba casi seguro que el enamoramiento que habían surgido en él hacia su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban relacionados de alguna manera, pues no podía creerse que amara a dos personas tan diferentes... claro que compartían un rasgo en común, de ninguno de ellos podía hacerse, mientras que el primero le estaba prohibido el segundo sabia que nunca podría obtenerlo. Las cosas eran así, ¿Que se le iba a hacer? Era por ello mismo que no le importaba una relación seria con nadie más, se conformaba con la furtividad de aquellos besos y aquellos roces pecaminosos.

Quitando las bermudas de mezclilla del menor palpo con la mano de manera descarada el miembro ajeno por encima de los bóxers, masajeándolo sobre aquella tela, el menor estaba ya tan empalmado como él se sentía.- Ace... por favor...- aquella voz suplicante le volvía loco, quitándose la propia ropa dejo que el otro observase su cuerpo desnudo sin pena alguna, no sería la primera vez que se observasen mutuamente, pero no por ello era menos excitante, el despojar al otro de su ultima prenda y verle ahí dispuesto para él le había hecho apremiarse a colocarse entre las piernas ajenas de nuevo, el rose de las pieles desnudas y de la hombría del menor contra la suya ahora sin ningún impedimento entre ellas había hecho que ambos soltasen un sonoro gemido, tenían la casa para ellos solos, no había necesidad de contenerlos , pero aun así se sentían nerviosos cual si fuera la primera vez que hacían aquello. Al menos el pecoso lo sentía, el chico debajo suyo se dedicaba a gemir y arquear su espalda en busca de mayor contacto y no iba a negárselo.

El mayor apreso con una mano ambos miembros, entre el sudor y el preseminal que ya se derramaba de ambas excitaciones le era sencillo mover su mano a un ritmo bastante agradable, dejando su frente caer en el hombro ajeno mientras el chico bajo él soltaba sus gemidos a su oído y encajaba las cortas uñas en su espalda suavemente, un poco mas fuerte cuando el placer le embriagaba, le gustaba el ligero dolor de sentirle encajarlas, un poco mas mientras se corría, no era necesario avisar, lo sabía, conocía aquel cuerpo como el suyo propio y menos de medio segundo después que su hermano se derramaba junto con este entre ambos cuerpos, manchando sus abdómenes con aquella mezcla de sus escancias y el sudor de sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento un poco rosaba los labios de su hermano con cariño nuevamente, ¿Como era que habían caído a aquel grado de perversión? probablemente todo había comenzado cuando le prohibiera besarse más con Sabo, no era que hubiera planeado las cosas de aquella manera pero cuando el menor le dijera que solo lo haría si podía besarle a él en su lugar pensó sinceramente que al otro se le pasaría el capricho eventualmente. Era obvio que no había sido así.

¿Era Luffy su remplazo para el rubio después de lo sucedido la ultima vez? ¿O era él el remplazo? No estaba seguro que importase demasiado, igual le hubiera amado, tarde o temprano iba a acabar dándose cuenta de ello de cualquier forma.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sabo invitara a Ace a vivir con él al iniciar la educación superior la respuesta obvia habría sido no, aun así había dicho que si. No sabía si podía ser más idiota y masoquista.

Si ya de por si era difícil ver al rubio todos los días tan cerca a la vez que tan lejos no quería imaginarse el verlo cada noche también, todos los días por un especio de tiempo indefinido, sería casi como si estuvieran casados o una de esas idioteces que hace la gente cuando cree que no pueden vivir sin el otro... mierda y es que al parecer aun no lo superaba por que aunque su cerebro le gritaba que dijera que no su bocata se había abierto por si sola en un idiota .- Sera divertido.- y es que aunque estar tan cerca sin poder tocarle seria tortuoso le había horrorizado aun más la idea de no poder verle mas.

-¡También yo quiero ir!- Por un segundo a los dos chicos mayores se les había olvidado la presencia de aquel monito que con una de las hamburguesas de la pila que tenia frente a él en las manos miraba de un chico al otro con los ojos bien abiertos eh ilusionados, el pecoso estaba seguro ahora que lo observaba que si se hubiera atrevido a rechazar la oferta de su amigo el menor le hubiera forzado a aceptarla de una u otra manera, y el que por un segundo había considerado a zafarse de la relación que llevaba torturándole ya casi 3 años.

El rubio parpadeaba un poco perplejo, si bien quería bastante a aquel chiquillo no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a alguien que aun con 17 años seguía considerando un niño, su amigo por otro lado parecía mas fastidiado que sorprendido ante aquella petición y aunque tenía sus dudas respecto a aquello había sido el primero en hablar.-No me molestaría, incluso puede que así sea mejor.- No quería que el pecoso fuera a echarse para atrás si no aceptaba al menor también, no le resistiría.

Si, podía que así fuera mejor, después de todo dejar a Luffy solo en casa de los abuelos no era opción, pensó Ace tomando un sorbo de su soda antes de asentir.- Tendremos que decirle a los viejos.- se limito a decir sabiendo que estos probablemente ni se enterarían, o quizá no les importara, en realidad aquello probablemente solo fuera una formalidad para que el abuelo no pensara que habían muerto al regreso de uno de sus viajes y dejara de depositarles la manutención que cubría sus cuotas del colegio y algo de la comida y los transportes, entre otras pequeñeces, no era lo suficiente para comprar algo grande pero le dejaba así libre casi el resto de sus ingresos precisamente para eso. Por ejemplo un auto.

El auto que Ace había conseguido adquirir el año pasado era fruto de muchos sueldos cuidadosamente guardados y ni siquiera era una cosa nueva o ultimo modelo, de hecho era un honda civic de segunda mano que Sabo estaba casi seguro que su amigo había comprado mas por el estúpidamente llamativo trabajo de pintura que por que lo hubiera llevado a hacer un chequeo mecánico en forma como era debido, y es que la monstruosidad que su amigo llamaba una "belleza" era originalmente naranja con negro pero al orgullosísimo dueño anterior se le había ocurrido la brillantísima idea de pintarle flamas en tonos de amarillo y rojo... una cosa era segura, nunca lo perderían en un estacionamiento.

No era que lo usaran demasiado de cualquier manera, pero era un capricho de su amigo y como tal el rubio se había preocupado incluso por que el edificio departamental donde había conseguido rentar tuviera cajón para estacionar techado, de manera que el auto de su amigo no sufriera ningún daño o vandalismo, estaba además a menos de 10 minutos en auto de la universidad y aunque no era demasiado grande vivirían cómodos, el segundo piso, dos habitaciones, sala, comedor y cocina, bastante decente, cada quien tendría su cuarto... o bueno, lo hubieran tenido de no ser por el pequeño monito que ahora iba también incluido en el plan.

.

.

.

.

La mudanza había sido sorprendentemente rápida, y es que al escuchar que sus nietos se mudarían de casa Garp y Dadan no había tardado en aparecerse y bombardear al rubio con centenares de preguntas acerca de sus planes, cualquiera diría que estaba pidiendo la mano en matrimonio de uno de los D, o de ambos, quien sabe "en esta juventud de hoy en día ya no se puede confiar" habían sido las palabras exactas de la mujer pelirroja que fumaba un cigarrillo mientras miraba desdeñosamente a los tres muchachos sentados en el sofá de aquella sala de estar mientras el más pequeño se rascaba la nariz, el pecoso bostezaba descaradamente y al rubio se le deslizaba una gotita de sudor por la nuca, no podía creerse el descaro de aquellos guardianes que se la pasaban de viaje el 90% del año y ahora querían hacer pasarse por adultos responsables... bueno, tampoco era que fuera a decir aquello.

Al finalizar el sermón sin embargo, entre aquellos dos abuelos que parecían conservar aun la fuerza física de dos gorilas adultos en plena edad de reproducción sexual, se habían encargado de cargar las camas y algunos muebles al nuevo hogar de los chicos y subirlas aquellos dos pisos en apenas un santiamén, casi parecía que tenían demasiada prisa por deshacerse de los pelinegros haciendo que todo lo anterior luciera como una vil charada.

Las primeras 3 noches habían comido y dormido entre cajas de cartón mal apiladas que de manera poco concreta iban desempacando, en un principio solo se abría una caja cuando se necesitaba alguna cosa de ella, de manera que en la sala había una caja medio llena de trastes mientras en la cocina unas bolsas con ropa de los chicos y uno que otro artículo variado y si no fuera porque las camas estaban ya armadas probablemente habrían acabado por dormir en el suelo los tres juntos como cuando chiquillos.

Sorprendentemente el primero en hartarse de aquella situación había sido el menor de los D, que a pesar de la aparente naturaleza caótica que tenia siempre había estado acostumbrado al orden de su casa y que apenas había esperado un día de descanso de los mayores para esclavizarles en acomodar todas las cosas en un solo día, todas.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieran cada cual en su lugar sin embargo el orden había sido un poco mas fácil de establecer, el rubio se encargaba del desayuno y la cena, el pecoso hacia la colada y el menor se encargaba de barrer, sacudir y sacar la basura entre otras pequeñas labores, entre los tres lavaban los trastes y se encargaban de las tareas un poco más pesadas por turnos. La casa nunca estaba realmente limpia ni verdaderamente sucia, pero al menos les bastaba, por alguna razón casi nunca invitaban a nadie, era extraño, pero aquel lugar por motivos fuera de su comprensión era como un santuario para los tres, un espacio de convivencia donde solo ellos tenían cabida de manera que las visitas eran en extremo raras, a tal punto que si había "trabajo en equipo" u otro tipo de actividades era mas fácil avisar que no se estaría en casa que invitar a los compañeros a esta. En aquel lugar pues solo tenían lugar aquellos 3 chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final era casi como estar en casa, los hermanos aun compartían habitación mientras Sabo tenía la propia, aun cuando este había ofrecido compartir con alguno de los otros dos había más de una razón de peso para que aquello no pasara…-Ace, quiero hacerlo contigo.- no era la primera vez que el pequeño pronunciaba aquellas palabras logrando que al mayor de los D se le subieran los colores a la cara, el pequeño podía ser demasiado directo para su propio bien y acostado en la cama de su hermano con nada más que una camisa vieja y los bóxers mientras el otro intentaba estudiar para los exámenes de medio término no era de mucha ayuda.

-Estoy ocupado Lu, mas al rato.- Aquello no le había gustado al menor que rodando hasta quedar boca arriba y con su cabeza colgando por un costado de la cama lo miraba de manera caprichosa.

-Yo quiero ahora.- no había habido respuesta.

Al sentirse ignorado el menor frunció el entrecejo abrazándose a una almohada.- Iré a buscar a Sabo si tú no quieres.- aquello hizo que el mayor separara la mirada de los libros, solo para clavarla de manera acusadora en el rostro de su hermanito menor que le sostenía la mirada en clara señal de reto, era perfectamente capaz de ir a buscar al rubio si el pecoso no le prestaba atención y este lo sabía. Lo peor era que lo sabía, desde que fueran a vivir juntos en más de una ocasión le había visto observando al rubio con deseo y no se tragaba que los abrazos y lo roces que aprovechaba a darle al otro de vez en cuando fueran cosas inocentes, lo sabia pues los suyos tampoco lo eran.

-Luffy...- ante la callada advertencia el muchacho de la cicatriz bajo el ojo se puso en pie dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho, pero la mano en su brazo le había detenido, el beso en sus labios había sido agresivo, casi rencoroso pero no por ello menos pasional, el pequeño demonio tenía el descaro de sonreír dentro de aquel beso mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su hermano mayor.

-Quiero hacerlo Ace, estoy cansado de esperar.- estaba cansado de esperar en más de un sentido, quería que el otro le tomara enserio pero no sentía que lo estuviera consiguiendo, se abrazaba a la cintura ajena con las piernas como mil veces y como tantas otras el mayor se colocaba entre sus piernas para comenzar a frotarse juntos, sus cuerpos pronto comenzaban a necesitar de mas.- Por favor Ace... mantendré mi voz callada...- murmuro soltando un pequeño suspiro ante las manos de su hermano desnudándolo con prisa, ¿Era aquella prisa por que le deseaba o solo quería que todo terminara pronto? no quería pensar en ello y que la respuesta no le gustase, así que no lo hacía, los labios del mayor pronto comenzaron a besar su cuello, sus clavículas, las manos de aquel rosaban su miembro, sus piernas, sus glúteos, cada parte de su cuerpo sin detenerse demasiado en nada, no había respuesta a su petición mas que los excitados jadeos, su cuerpo ardía, quería pedir que el otro le tomase, de nuevo pedirlo, pero los labios del mayor sobre los propios se lo impedían, sintió al otro darle la vuelta, ponerle en cuatro, lamer su entrada eh incluso probarla ligeramente con sus dedos antes de sentir la punta goteante del fallo ajeno sobre esta de manera amenazante pero deliciosa, su propia mano atendiendo la necesidad entre sus piernas mientras podía sentir el miembro ajeno golpear suavemente sobre su entrada, pidiendo por un acceso que nunca llegaba. El quería brindárselo pero el pecoso no lo permitiría.

El final les alcanzaba juntos, como siempre, como nunca, el sentir el cálido semen del más alto derramarse sobre su entrada, entre su trasero y sus piernas hacían que el mismo acabara corriéndose, terminaban pero no estaba satisfecho, todos aquello era solo una faramalla para no consumar el acto, agradable pero desesperante. Necesitaba más y el otro no parecía dispuesto a dárselo por mucho que le suplicara, ya no aguardaría por mucho tiempo.-Te quiero Ace.- la callada respuesta no llego a sus oídos.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Sé que las cosas han sido un poco erráticas pero ya el próximo probablemente sea el capítulo final, aunque me estoy pensando por un epilogo también, pero depende como quede el capitulo siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, y a mi gato por ser gordo aunque en este momento lo odie por no compartir mis gustos -3-


	10. Confesiones

¿Feliz lunes?, este capítulo va temporalmente hablando después de el 7, por fin sabremos lo que decidió Ace(?) y lo que responderá Sabo... y lo que hará Luffy... y bueno ya mejor no les quito el tiempo y los veo en las notas finales XD disfruten.

Advertencias: Lemon, incesto.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Confesiones

* * *

El silencio sepulcral ante la pregunta del rubio se hacía cada vez más pesado ¿Lo había dicho enserio? Si, ¿Era algo dicho en el calor del momento? También, pero no por ello había sido una mentira, por el contrario, se había hallado disfrutando a tal grado de follarse al ojiazul que se le había escapado aquella incomoda verdad, aun después de tantos años y de toda la negación y de todo el desfogue le amaba como a ningún otro, antes o después, pero ¿Se lo diría? esa era la verdadera pregunta en realidad.

El sonido del celular había sido tan repentino que por unos segundos ninguno de los dos había reaccionado, pero tras el segundo tono el rubio se había apresurado a contestar, la melodía que tenía programada específicamente para el menor de los D le había robado toda la tensión al momento pues había programado para este la cancioncilla del camión de los helados.- Lu…- Ace no podía escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea pero era obvio que era su hermano, se preguntaba si tendría alguna clase de sensor o radar para detectar cuando hacia algo importante con el rubio precisamente.- si, si, lo siento... no, no nos olvidamos de ti, estamos atrapados en la escuela... ah, ya te explicare después, ¿Podrías llamar a la vicerrectoría para que venga alguien a sacarnos? Estamos en el laboratorio de química, si, el del primer piso, ¿Tienes el numero de vicerrectoría? ok, gracias, si...- el leve sonrojo que se dibujara en el rostro del rubio tras la leve pausa no había pasado desapercibido para el pecoso pero se había abstenido a preguntar.- también yo.- le escucho decir un poco más bajo y aquello no le había gustado en lo absoluto.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-

-Nada- aquella parecía ser una respuesta demasiado común últimamente.- alguien vendrá a sacarnos en un rato.-

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a decir palabra alguna después de aquello, la duda aun estaba en el aire pero el momento había pasado, cuando el conserje había llegado y el regaño fuera dado los chicos se habían ido cada uno con los pensamientos en cada cosa que no se habían hablado hasta llegar a casa, eh incluso en esta no se habían dirigido la palabra realmente, el mantener contacto visual resultaba difícil y cuando el pequeño monito que los esperaba impaciente les saltara encima a su llegada Sabo no había podido contener un ligero gemidito de dolor, se había estado conteniendo todo el camino bastante bien pero el tener el peso del otro directamente sobre el suyo casi le había hecho caer, de no haber sido por los fuertes brazos del pecoso rodeándole la cintura en un santiamén probablemente hubiera caído.

\- Sabo...- la mirada de preocupación del pequeño había pasado en un segundo de consternación a duda y después a enojo, pasando del rubio al moreno en un instante antes de regresar al primero, percatándose de las notorias marcas en el cuello de aquel realmente no había necesitado demasiadas explicaciones.- ...no puedo creerlo.- la expresión en el rostro del menor era casi ilegible, pero había enojo, mucho enojo en ella.

El rubio no había tomado en consideración la naturaleza celosa del menor, o si lo había hecho había pasado por alto esta respecto al pecoso por algún motivo, pero ahora veía que aquello había un grave error, o al menos eso pensaba, ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para la escena cuando el monito abrió la boca nuevamente -¡Ace! ¿Cómo pudiste?- bueno, eso no era precisamente lo que esperaba.- Realmente no sabes cuidar los juguetes, no pienso prestarte a Sabo de nuevo.- dijo el menor jalando al mencionado para alejarle del pecoso que le miraba tan sorprendido como el rubio ¿Juguete? ¿Prestarlo? aquello era tan repentino que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo a indignarse.- Sabo no es una cosa que se pueda remplazar, Ace, ¿Qué piensas hacer si se rompe?- claro que el menor de los D no esperaba respuesta, pero aun así la discrepancia entre una cosa que decía y la siguiente resultaba verdaderamente inmensa.

-Hey, no ah pasado nada, estoy bien...- intento decir el rubio solo para ser acallado por la intensa eh imponente mirada que le dedicase el azabache de la cicatriz bajo el ojo, aferrándose a unos de sus brazos de manera posesiva.- Ha pasado algo y NO estás bien. - dijo el chico en un tono que no aceptaba discusión, cuando aquel niño lo deseaba podía llegar a ser sumamente intimidante.- Sabo es mío.- continuo Luffy regresando su atención al pecoso.- si no sabes comportarte no dejare que lo toques mas.- dijo ahora enfocado completamente en su hermano que aun estaba un tanto desorientado ante aquel desplate del pequeño y no atinaba a que palabras utilizar exactamente, o a que se suponía que debía sentir.

El rubio se sonrojaba como una doncella, su hermano menor reclamaba al chico al que acababa de confesársele como suyo y encima le prohibía volver a tocarle como si tuviera alguna clase de derecho sobre él, para cuando reaccionara Luffy ya se encontraba jalando al ojiazul hacia lo que podía presumir como su habitación, apenas si había alcanzado a tomar el brazo contrario del rubio para detenerles.- Ace...- la voz de su amigo sonaba ligeramente apagada, la duda más que evidente en ella, pero tras un segundo aquella duda se había esfumado.- Lo siento.- la pequeña sonrisa de disculpa antes de que sintiera al otro zafarse de su agarre le había acabado por hacer perder la poca fuerza con la que sostenía el brazo de su amigo... ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo que su mente le decía claramente, ¿Acaso su hermano menor acababa de hacer, frente a sus narices, todas aquellas cosas que siempre le había dicho que no hiciera y además le había regañado y robado al rubio? No podía ser.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien Sabo?- ahora que estaban en la habitación del mencionado con las puertas cerradas y a solas el semblante del moreno volvía a ser de pura preocupación, no querría haberse comportado así con su hermano pero este realmente le había hecho enojar y se lo merecía.

-uhum.- con un asentimiento de cabeza el rubio había ido a tirarse a la cama, las cosas se estaban sucediendo demasiado a prisa y se encontraba mental y físicamente extenuado, sabía que todo eso iba a explotarle en la cara, solo no esperaba que tan a prisa.

-¿Que es lo que sucedió?-

-ya sabes lo que sucedió.-

-y tu sabes que es lo que te estoy preguntando.- el pequeño pelinegro exigía respuestas mientras ya se encontraba quitándole la ropa, desabotonando su camisa había podido observar todo aquel galor de marcas rojas en el pecho ajeno y aunque estas le hacían sentir celos no era eso lo que quería ver realmente.- Quítatela Sabo, quiero verlas.- el rubio había bufado antes de sentarse en la cama, quitándose la camisa por completo para revelar el tapiz de verde y purpura que las marcas de los dientes ajenos habían dejado en su espalda, en ciertas partes incluso podía observarse un poco de tejido desgarrado y sangre seca, mas parecía que hubiera sido mordido por alguna especie de animal salvaje que por una personas.

\- No es nada realmente, ya se quitaran, las eh tenido peores.- era verdad, la marca en su rostro y algunas otras quemaduras que se extendían por parte de su cuerpo eran prueba de ello, y aun así aquello no era excusa.

-¿Por qué le dejaste hacerlo?-

mmm... culpa supongo.- la mirada que le había dedicado al rubio cuando dijera aquello había hecho a este sonrojar ligeramente.- Vio la marca de tus uñas en mi espalda mientras... bueno, supongo que no necesitas que te lo diga.-

-hum... lo siento supongo. - no sabía bien si el pelinegro se disculpaba sinceramente o si aquello era sarcasmo, aunque el menor nunca había sido muy bueno para el sarcasmo.

-Lo siento también.- dijo Sabo decidiendo que no importaba realmente, podía sentir los dedos del menor de manera delicada sobre su espalda, acariciando cada marca de esta.

-En verdad dejarías a Ace hacerte cualquier cosa...- no era una pregunta, aquella vez los celos habían sido más que obvios, el rubio no había podido evitar sonreír, volteándose para encarar al pequeño.

-Nada que no te dejaría hacer a ti.- murmuro acariciando el rostro sonrosado del menor que además de apenado parecía un poco molesto

-Yo no te haría algo así.-

-Lo sé.-susurro el mayor antes de rosar los labios del pequeño con ternura, amaba a aquel chiquillo tanto o más que al pecoso, la sola sensación de aquella boca correspondiendo el tranquilo contacto de manera abierta y dispuesta le hacía sentir pleno, como un mar en calma después de toda aquella tormenta.

-¿Aun lo amas no?- pregunto el azabache tras separarse un poco, el rubio asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, no valía la pena mentir en aquel punto, si el menor se molestaba por aquello asumiría las consecuencias.

-Un sentimiento no va desaparecer así como así.- murmuro de manera decidida, decía la verdad.

-No debería.- contesto el menor sonriendo ampliamente, tranquilo, como si ya hubiera esperado esa respuesta y estuviera feliz de escucharla al fin.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza, no esperaba realmente aquello y menos aun la sonrisa un poco cómplice que el otro le dedicaba en aquel momento, ya sabía, desde mucho antes que aquel monito siempre había considerado a ambos chicos como suyos, quizá solo había sido negación pero ahora estaba seguro que al enamorarse del chico ya había sido arrastrado dentro de una especie de desastre natural, el que los besos de aquel le tranquilizaran tanto no era porque la calma hubiera vuelto, muy por el contrario solo se encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta.

-¿Crees que podamos jugar esta noche? te eh extrañado todo el día, también a Ace... - aquella tierna voz le había hecho estremecer, sabia más o menos a lo que el otro se refería, o al menos le intuía, la mano jugueteando por sus hombros era más que clara.

-Quizá, aunque yo no podre hacer mucho por hoy...-

-Está bien, yo hare el trabajo pesado.-

.

.

.

.

.

Tres personas en una cama individual era probablemente mala idea, claro que no era en eso en lo que habían pensado inicialmente, pero al final habían decidido que un ataque frontal no funcionaria, sería mucho más efectivo pues atacar por sorpresa, así pues en las primeras horas de la madrugada habían entrado a hurtadillas al cuarto de los D, lo más difícil había sido acomodarse en la cama sin despertar al pecoso (pues no estaban seguros que tan profundo era su sueño en aquel momento), después de todo no le querían despierto aun y tenía la mala costumbre de solo despertar cuando era más inoportuno.

Al quitarle de encima las sabanas al pecoso este se había removido un poco pero no había despertado, Sabo y Luffy habían intercambiado miradas por un instante antes de proceder con aquello que habían acordado; lenta y suavemente sus manos y sus labios habían comenzado a pasearse por la piel ajena, buscando comenzar a despertarle en más de un sentido.

La mano del rubio había sido la primera en ir descaradamente a masajear el miembro ajeno por encima de los bóxers del pecoso, logrando que aquella hombría fuera despertando mucho antes que su dueño, el ver aquel acto había hecho de alguna forma que el menor se sonrojase, si bien no era precisamente inocente tampoco estaba acostumbrado a aquello con alguien que no fuera el otro moreno, y aunque nervioso debía admitir que el ver al ojiazul atendiendo a su hermano de aquella manera le estaba poniendo bastante a tono, el otro siempre era tan dulce que verle haciendo aquella clase de cosas pervertidas era más que morboso, sería la primera vez, además, (si todo salía bien) que podría probar aquello con su hermano.- mhh... Ace, te estás poniendo bastante apetecible y eso que aun no "despiertas" del todo.- escucho susurrar al ojiazul de forma algo áspera al oído de su hermano mientras le continuaba atendiendo y a Luffy le estaba costando bastante trabajo concentrarse en lo que él tenía que hacer y no distraerse en ver lo que el otro hacia.

-nhh...- los suaves gemidos ya iban escapando de la garganta del pecoso con aquellas atenciones que le tenían semierecto por debajo de la ropa, el menor de los D colando su mano bajo aquella prenda comenzó por fin a ayudar al otro con esa labor mientras que el rubio relegado de aquella tarea había bajado la ropa interior del mayor de los D para dejar su miembro expuesto, aquel cada vez se removía mas entre sueños y había acabado por despertar por completo al sentir algo húmedo y cálido envolver la cabeza de su miembro por completo. -Ahh...- el ronco jadeo mientras aun algo adormilado abría los ojos para contemplar aquella escena se le murió en la boca mientras observaba al rubio y a su hermano completamente desnudos en su cama, atendiéndole de aquella manera, aquello en definitiva debía ser un sueño, y uno muy bueno a eso.

\- ¿Por fin despertaste?- la sonriente mueca de aquel rubio que con ligero hilo de lo que no sabía si era saliva o preseminal conectándole con su miembro mientras le miraba de manera lujuriosa había acabado por empalmarle por completo, no solo aquello, apenas unos segundos después aquel había extendido su mano hacia su pequeño hermanito para guiar a este a la misma zona de su cuerpo, lamiendo ahora ambos la punta de su falo de manera que sus lenguas rosasen mientras le atendían en una erótica imagen.

-mierda... - no podía separar sus ojos de aquello, mientras uno bajaba por toda la extensión de su hombría el otro volvía a tomar la punta de esta entre sus labios, succionando, besando, llenando la habitación con aquellos deliciosos sonidos de ese húmedo acto, mientras el moreno le seguía atendiendo el rubio subía hasta sus labios, acallando cualquier posible queja en un lento y lascivo beso.

-¿lo disfrutas cariño?- el pecoso no había podido más que asentir como un bobo ante aquella pregunta, la sonrisa un poco torcida en aquel bello rostro causándole un leve escalofrió.-Bien, estas a punto de disfrutarlo aun mas.-

Tomando una de las manos del menor de los D entre las suyas el rubio la llevo a sus labios para besarla suavemente antes de guiarle hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, le había preparado antes de que se presentasen a aquel lugar pero no estaba seguro que el pequeño fuera a soportarlo, después de todo apenas si tenía experiencia, pero este había insistido tanto y de forma tan deliciosa que hubiera sido un crimen el negarle cualquier cosa.

Luffy se dejo orquestar hasta sentir el miembro de su hermano en su entrada, la mirada embelesada de este le había hecho sonrojarse ligeramente, era como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, todo aquello resultaba tan familiar y tan desconocido a la vez que casi podía sentir que fuera la primera vez que el pecoso le tocase, cuando sintiera la mano de Ace en su mentón forzándole a mantener la mirada en el mientras el rubio le guiaba a penetrarse con el grueso y largo falo del pecoso pudo sentir la pasión y la lujuria que antes escasearan emanar en abundancia, aquello no era puro ni hermoso, era sucio y carnal, se habían convertido en almas fragmentadas que intentaban encajar.

Cuando sintió al otro llenarle por completo soltó el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo, la pesada exhalación viéndose coronada por la sensación de los labios del rubio en su cuello y las manos de este jugueteando con sus pezones, no podía verlo pero notaba que la mirada de su hermano ya no estaba solamente en el, por primera vez aquello no le molestaba.

Para cuando la conciencia le había regresado por completo Ace ya estaba demasiado dentro de aquel juego, apenas comenzar a sentir la estrechez y el calor del cuerpo de su hermanito había comenzado a enloquecer, aquello estaba terriblemente mal en más de un aspecto pero los ojos azules que le miraban desde detrás de su pequeño ángel eran la encarnación de todo pecado y le estaba incitando a este, el rubio era Lucifer corrompiéndole, y como estaba disfrutando con aquella corrupción.

Los dulces jadeos de su hermanito nunca habían sido tan fuertes, tan placenteros, tan llenos de deseo, cuando le sintió comenzar a moverse sus propias caderas se habían movido a aquel ritmo lento y tortuoso que no sabía si era impuesto por el menor o por el demonio tras este, con esfuerzo logro sentarse en la cama sin separar el cuerpo del más pequeño del suyo, sintiendo uno de sus brazos menudos enredársele en el cuello mientras le veía contorsionarse contra el cuerpo del rubio de manera más que seductora, arqueando su espalda de forma que esta quedara por completo apoyada en el pecho del chico tras él, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en extremo placer dando una mirada invitadora de su cuello que gritaba por ser marcado ¿Y quién era él para negarle cualquier petición en aquel momento?

Aquello era éxtasis, Luffy apenas y podía con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, la mano del rubio había comenzado a atenderle mientras su hermano llegaba cada vez más profundo dentro del, su cuerpo ya no era suyo, a pesar del leve dolor por el enorme intruso dentro cada estocada más fuerte y más rápida le hacía llegar más cerca de la gloria, el miembro también duro y palpitante del rubio frotándose entre sus glúteos y acariciándole con cada movimiento le hacía desearle también, aunque sabía que su cuerpo no le soportaría, apenas si podía soportar al de su propio hermano después de todo.-nhhh... Ace... mas...- el tono suplicante en su voz había hecho al pecoso sonreír de manera que no lo había visto nunca, sereno a pesar de la lujuria, sugerente, le había hecho temblar solo de verle, pronto había sentido los labios de este en su cuello al lado opuesto de donde Sabo le besaba.

El escuchar a su hermanito pedir por mas había sido el acabose, en su mente no había ya otra cosa que no fuera la de saciar todos aquellos instintos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo.- Ustedes dos ...- susurro pesado contra el cuello del menor mientras tomaba las caderas de este para hacerle detener todo movimiento antes de comenzar a salir de él, tirándole a la cama con poca delicadeza sobre el rubio.- malditos sean...- dándole la vuelta al pequeño le había hecho levantar sus caderas hasta que su pecho quedase bien apegado al de Sabo, dejándole penetrar de manera mas rápida y violenta al más pequeño, se sentía tan jodidamente bien tener a ambos chicos gimiendo debajo suyo, haciendo que los miembros de aquellos se frotasen con cada embestida.

Aquello era demasiado, sentir la manera como el pecoso prácticamente violaba a su hermanito sobre él lejos de molestarle tenía a Sabo demasiado excitado para decir algo, la cara de placer en primer plano de Luffy y el rose de su cuerpo contra el propio le estaba volviendo loco, con sus manos acariciaba las piernas del menor y las manos del pecoso, de vez en cuando intercambiando algún fugaz beso húmedo y caótico con el menor, deseaba hacer tantas cosas mas… y las hubiera hecho de no encontrarse ya casi en su límite.- Mmm... Sa... Sabo... me... me vengo...- escucho al pequeño sobre el murmurar de manera apenas audible y clavando sus manos en los glúteos ajenos les había separado para que el mayor de los pelinegros que le envestía pudiera empalarlo hasta lo más profundo, la semilla del menor derramándose sobre su abdomen caliente y abundante mientras le sentía tensarse por el dolor de apresar el miembro ajeno en su interior.

El pecoso y el rubio no había tardado en seguirle, uno en su interior y el otro entre sus vientres para mezclar sus esencias entre ambos cuerpos con el sudor que les empañaba a los tres después de aquello.

Tres personas en una cama individual no era la mejor de las ideas, pero ninguno había querido dormir en otro sitio y así, sudados, apretujados y sucios habían caído rendidos los tres juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las esperanzas de que aquello hubiera sido un muy buen sueño se habían desvanecido junto con las ultimas horas de la madrugada, si los chicos que ahora reposaban sobre su pecho (aunque fuera uno) hubieran vuelto cada cual a su propia cama probablemente Ace hubiera descartado la noche anterior como una alocada fantasía, algo que en ningún momento hubiera imaginado como posible fuera de su retorcida mente, pero así como estaba, con el entumecimiento causado por el peso muerto de los otros dos babeándole todo el pecho y los tres completamente desnudos era muy difícil negar cualquier cosa, ni siquiera hubiera podido culpar al alcohol, los tres habían estado completamente sobrios.

El pecoso no sabía si sentirse molesto o feliz con lo que había sucedido, aun pensaba en aquello cuando el sonido del despertador le había hecho sobresaltarse, el primero en reaccionar siendo el rubio que removiéndose sobre su pecho había soltado un sonidillo de queja bastante adorable, al parecer no quería despertar.

\- ¿Que día es hoy?- pregunto Sabo moviéndose con los ojos apenas entreabiertos para quitarle la alarma al celular de su amigo, estaba casi seguro que en su propio cuarto la suya estaría sonando desde hacia media hora pero poco le importaba.

\- Día de clases.- contesto el pecoso aun un tanto inseguro de cómo actuar.

\- ugh... odio ese día.- murmuro el ojiazul tirándose sobre el pecho de su amigo nuevamente, con claras intenciones de quedarse ahí.

-Sabo...-

-¿Mmm?- el rubio parecía más dormido que despierto, no se había molestado en voltear a verle o abrir los ojos y se movía frotando su cuerpo contra el propio intentando acomodarse de nuevo en el apretado espacio de aquella pequeña cama, si aquello seguía así Ace acabaría más preocupado por otras cosas que aclarar la situación, atender la erección matutina que no cedía entre los roces de la piel desnuda del otro y el muslo de su hermanito peligrosamente cerca de su miembro por ejemplo.

-¿Que se supone que sucedió anoche?-

El rubio abrió los ojos pero no contesto por un momento, con una de sus manos trazando de manera errática el pecho del pecoso mientras observaba el rostro del menor de los morenos cerca de él, sobre aquel mismo pecho, no parecía que Luffy fuera a despertar en cualquier momento pronto, le hubiera gustado no tener que enfrentar aquello él solo, pero igualmente ya sabía lo que diría el menor, no tenía por qué ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Ya lo habían hablado y el no había sido el único en disfrutar la noche anterior después de todo.

-¿Qué piensas que sucedió?- pregunto el ojiazul por fin incorporándose lo suficiente para perder su mirada en los negros ojos de aquel azabache.

-Nosotros...- intento Ace, su rostro estaba bastante rojo, se notaba su nerviosismo, el otro simplemente le sonreía, como si lo que acabasen de hacer fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Nosotros hicimos el amor.- le ayudo a completar el rubio con una sonrisa entre boba y apenada.

Lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había sido todo menor hacer el amor, había sido pasional, sucio, pervertido, obsceno, había sido sexo delicioso, rico y puro, carne contra carne y fluidos, nada cursi, y aun así al escuchar esas palabras el pecoso no habría podido describirlo de ninguna otra manera, porque sin importar lo que habían hecho o el cómo aquello había sido hacer el amor por el simple hecho de que lo había hecho con las personas que amaba.

-Te amo Sabo.- el leve sonrojo que aquellas palabras provocasen en su querido amigo no había hecho disminuir aquella radiante sonrisa que el otro le regalaba, si acaso le había hecho aun más hermosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- murmuro el aludido antes de rosar los labios contrarios de manera suave y cariñosa - ¿Sabes? se siente bien, despertar así, deberíamos comprar una matrimonial...- murmuro frotándose cariñosamente contra el pecho del moreno, le agradaba la sensación de despertar en la misma cama que la persona con la que había dormido la noche anterior, le agradaba la sensación de estar con sus seres amados; acariciando la mejilla de el menor de los D acomodo un poco su cabello haciendo que aquel se removiera ligeramente.- ¿Que les gustaría desayunar?- Sabia que aquella era la forma más eficaz de despertar a cualquiera de los dos hermanos, dicho y hecho, apenas unos segundos después de aquella pregunta el monito había abierto los ojos un poco.

-¿Carne...?- Murmuro un tanto adormilado el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo, dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Puedo hacerte tocino.- Contesto Sabo, no iba a ponerse a preparar carne a esa hora, el menor asintió conforme aun algo adormilado y el rubio dirigió su atención a el mayor de los D.- ¿Alguna petición especial?-

Por algunos segundos el pecoso aun dudo ligeramente, eso parecía haber quedado resuelto demasiado rápido, casi dado por alto, pero como todo lo importante entre ellos no habían sido necesarias las palabras serias o las conversaciones intensas, el acuerdo silencioso y absoluto al que llegaban por la profunda comprensión mutua siempre resultaba más fuerte, y ahora que sabían sus sentimientos mutuos realmente no había necesidad de más.- Hotcakes, me gustarían hotcakes.- El rubio sonrió antes de ponerse en pie, a Ace el suave beso en sus labios no le había sorprendido, tampoco el de su hermano exigiendo el suyo antes de volver a dormir, no se levantaría ni por un terremoto antes de que el desayuno estuviera listo, menos estando calientito en cama con su hermano, aquellos dos parecían como si desde siempre hubieran sabido que las cosas acabarían así, en cuanto a él... bueno, el pecoso estaba seguro que no le costaría demasiado trabajo acostumbrarse a aquello.

.

.

.

.

Fin (¿?)

* * *

Pues ese sería el final oficial, pero aun subiré un capitulo extra a manera de epilogo con algunas cosillas que quedaron pendientes, muchas gracias por leer y comentar a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta ahora, si tienen tiempo pueden pasarse por alguna de las otras (?) quizá alguna sea de su agrado :)

s/11417328/1/Desde-siempre Desde siempre... Acelu, AU escolar, romance.

s/11386439/1/La-vida-sin-ti-Segundo-acto La vida sin ti... MarcoAce, Acelu, Marcolu, Zolu (hasta ahora, después habrá masxlu) Au, drama-angustia y muerte (?)

s/11379420/1/Los-novios-de-mi-hermano-menor Los novios de mi hermano menor...TodosxLuffyxTodos y SaboAce Au, comedia.

Un día me voy a escribir una que no sea AU (?) aunque técnicamente ya tengo una... bueno da igual, de nuevo gracias por leer y los comentarios son apreciados, ¡nos vemos en el epilogo!


	11. Después de un año (epilogo)

Esta será la última entrega de esta historia, solo para atar un par de cabos sueltos y ver como siguen estos niños (?)

Advertencias. Lemon, incesto, orgía (trio)

* * *

Capitulo 11

Epilogo (Uno año después)

* * *

La parada de autobuses de aquella comunidad rural estaba completamente vacía salvo por algunos empleados y aquel chico rubio que con su maleta de viaje en mano llevaba casi media hora paseándose de un lugar de la terminal al otro, el recorrido no era de más de 50 metros por lo que este ya se había hecho al menos unas 4 veces antes de volver a sentarse en las bancas de hierro precariamente colocadas en el área de espera.

Soltando un suspiro el rubio miro su reloj por quintoagesima vez y después saco el celular, sin servicio, ¿Por qué jodidos tenía que ir a aquel pueblucho en medio de la nada que ni siquiera tenía señales satelitales decentes? el escándalo en la parte exterior del establecimiento se lo recordó y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, no podía esperar menos de su "hermanito" la puerta principal del establecimiento se había abierto de par en par, el chico aun en su uniforme de prácticas de la fuerza aérea había entrado corriendo y mirado a todas partes hasta posar su mirada en el mayor- ¡Sabo!- el remolino azabache que entrase por la puerta principal se le había echado encima de manera tan espontanea que el mencionado había tenido que soltar la maleta para atrapar al menor en brazos.- ¿Donde está Ace?- pregunto con las piernas aferradas a la cadera ajena mientras separándose de su pecho un poco buscaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Oh sí, yo también te extrañe, no, no te preocupes, no espere mucho tiempo.- comento el rubio mirando al pequeño entre sus brazos con una sonrisa ligeramente sardónica, aunque realmente no le hubiera molestado aquello no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos, pero se consolaba pensando que si él no hubiera estado el menor habría preguntado a su hermano lo mismo. El menor le miro parpadeando un poco perplejo ante aquella respuesta que nada tenía que ver con lo que el había preguntado y el ojiazul suspiro derrotado.- Ace vendrá en un par de días, le toco hacer exámenes de recuperación.- el azabache había hecho un pequeño puchero pero había asentido ante aquella información.

-Te extrañe Sabo.- dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa y de no ser porque el compañero de el azabache les miraba ya bastante extrañado desde la puerta le hubiera besado definitivamente pero debido a las estúpidas reglas contra la homosexualidad en las fuerzas armadas se suponía que fueran "solo hermanos" durante aquellas vacaciones, desde que el menor tuviera que mudarse a aquel lugar habían acordado verse cada que era posible, cuando el pequeño tuviera más de un día libre iría a con ellos, y cuando ellos tuvieran vacaciones rentarían algún cuartucho cerca de la base militar y se quedarían en este para poder ver al menor lo mas que les fuera posible, no era mucho, pero deberían soportar aquello hasta que el muchacho se graduara de la escuela de aviación militar... aunque en teoría sonase muy lindo en la actualidad eso no había sucedido. Esta sería su primera visita el pequeño después de casi 6 meses.

Luffy habría podido ir por el sector civil pero en palabras del mismo chico "Aquello habría sido demasiado aburrido" después de todo el muchacho lo que deseaba más que aprender simplemente a pilotear era ser capaz de romper las barreras del sonido y aquello no podría hacerlo en el sector civil, así que ahí estaban, con aquella complicación en su otrora tranquila relación y teniendo que ocultar las cosas de nuevo... de alguna manera resultaba casi nostálgico.

Bajando al menor de entre sus brazos le revolvió el cabello, no podía esperar a estar a solas con el pequeño, aunque al parecer eso no sucedería pronto.- Lamento haber llegado tarde, Zoro no es muy bueno con las direcciones y yo no tengo permiso de conducir aun, le hubiera pedido a Nami traerme pero me habría quedado sin dinero para la comida del banquete, eh convencido a Sanji de que cocinara para la bienvenida.- comentaba el chico bastante entusiasmado, aquello era tan típico de él que no había podido molestarse siquiera.

Se suponía que el jeep estacionado en el exterior del edificio se usara únicamente en asuntos oficiales pero el pequeño había convencido a su amigo Franky (encargado de vehículos y equipamiento) de prestárselos, Sabo conocía la mayoría de los nombres gracias a las llamadas que se le permitía hacer al pequeño y a las cartas que intercambiaban, de vez en cuando algún email pues en aquel lugar se les estaban prohibidos los celulares u ordenadores personales dentro de las instalaciones.

Al llegar al lugar donde se alojaría los siguientes días ya podía olerse el delicioso aroma de la comida, el menor no había exagerado con aquello de que el tal Sanji era un muy buen cocinero, en realidad la reunión había sido bastante animada, todos parecían curiosos de conocer a los hermanos del pequeño y a pesar de la desilusión general al saber que solo conocerían a uno de los dos hermanos este había pasado pronto, entre la bebida, la comida y la buena compañía las horas habían ido volando y aunque el lugar era tan pequeño que apenas y cabían los 10 presentes el ambiente era más que acogedor, a pesar de los inminentes celos que algunos de los chicos despertaban en sus instintos sobreprotectores Sabo se alegraba de que el menor hubiera encontrado tan buenos amigos al estar ahí, cuando niños siempre habían sido ellos tres únicamente después de todo.

Pasaban de las 2 am cuando los otros se habían retirado con promesas de volver pronto, a pesar de la amable sonrisa y que no lo había dicho en voz alta Sabo sinceramente esperaba que no fuera así, apenas cerrada la puerta había acorralado al menor contra esta cual depredador hambriento, atrapando los labios del más joven de manera desesperada.- Pensé que nunca se irían, supongo que ah sido bueno que Ace no viniera conmigo o habríamos acabado llevándote a follar al cuarto con tus amigos aun aquí.- había dicho al separarse, comenzado a jalonear la ropa del menor para deshacerse de esta mientras observaba el rostro del menor tornarse completamente rojo y ligeramente confundido.

-Sabo...- Un escalofrió recorrió al azabache al saber que las palabras del más alto eran completamente serias, se había dejado abrir la camisa mientras el mismo luchaba por deshacerse de la ropa ajena entre las mordidas, lamidas y chupetones que repartían cada uno sobre la piel contraria, al poco rato ninguno de los dos llevaba camisa y sus alientos encarecidos y labios henchidos de tanto besar se fundía una y otra vez de nuevo de forma necesitada, cuando sintiera al rubio comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones le detuvo.- Vamos a la habitación...- dijo de manera suave al oído del más alto antes de guiarle hasta la única habitación de aquel lugar que consistía de una sala de estar, cocineta, un cuarto y un baño, nada más.

Tumbándose en la cama ya sin zapatos había dejado que el mayor le desvistiera por completo, dejando que aquel escaneara los cambios de su cuerpo por un momento antes de ayudarle a retirar el resto de la ropa entre ellos para dejarles a ambos desnudos sobre aquella cama rentada- Te hemos extrañado.- murmuro el rubio a su oído antes de comenzar a besar su cuello un poco más tranquilo, disfrutando de recorrer con las manos el cuerpo del menor a su antojo mientras las manos contrarias hacían lo propio, frotando sus pieles con la necesidad de los amantes que intentan fundirse el uno con el otro.- Realmente ah sido mejor que llegáramos por separado, dudo que hubiéramos podido contenernos juntos...- la inminente amenaza en aquellas palabras había hecho al menor temblar de anticipación, sabía exactamente lo que los otros dos podían hacerle estando juntos y dudaba querer arriesgarse a aquello después de tanta abstinencia.- ¿Te has portado bien, ne, Luffy? - el pesado aliento del otro sobre sus labios le hizo temblar mientras sentía la mano ajena introduciendo un par de dedos en su boca para que les humedeciera bien.

-No soy como ustedes dos.- murmuro el menor cuando el rubio sacase aquellos dedos de su boca para llevarlos entre sus piernas, la sonrisa maliciosa de aquel mientras les introducía lentamente había causado que el gemido que soltase fuera aun más alto.

-Entonces es mejor que te prepare bien antes de que Ace llegue.- comenzando a tijerear con sus dedos en el interior del pequeño le había ensanchado lo mas que le fue posible antes de separarse ligeramente de él, contemplándole deseoso.- sabes lo que tu hermano querrá cuando llegue, ¿cierto?- el jadeo que soltase el menor cuando retirase aquellos dedos de su interior había sido exquisito, el rubio sentía ganas de cogerle hasta saciarse pero tenía muy poco para preparar al menor... aquello de los exámenes había sido una vil mentira.

Sabo tomo la pequeña maleta de mano que había llevado consigo, abriéndola rebusco un poco ante la mirada curiosa del menor para sacar un pequeño juguetito de plástico apenas un poco más chico que su propio miembro en grosor.- supongo que este estará bien para empezar...- murmuro comenzando a engullir el juguete lentamente ante la mirada del menor, dejándole escurriendo de su propia saliva.

-Sabo... no pensaras...-

-shhh... ya verás que te acostumbras pronto monito... es por tu bien...- murmuro colocando la punta de aquel juguete en la entrada del menor que solo sentir aquella se había tensado involuntariamente.- mhh... relájate cariño...- susurro bastante excitado de ver las reacciones de aquel muchacho que aun le parecía un niño, deslizando poco a poco aquel objeto fálico hasta su base al interior del menor, moviéndole en pequeños círculos para que el interior del muchacho se dilatara antes de comenzar a mancillarle con aquel objeto, arrancando varios gemidos con el ritmo cada vez mas acelerado con el que torturaba aquella entrada tan desacostumbrada a todo aquello tras varios meses de estar lejos. -cariño, eres tan sensual...- murmuro apenas audible el rubio relamiéndose los labios ante la deliciosa imagen del otro deshaciéndose en gemidos mientras de vez en cuando intentaba detener sus manos.

-Sabo no... Por favor...basta... no quiero esto...- decía entre agolpados gemidos, removiéndose y arqueándose sintiendo que el mayor le haría terminar con aquella cosa que no deseaba en su interior, se sentía bien, demasiado bien, pero no era lo que quería.- te quiero a ti...-

¿Cómo negarle algo a aquel moreno? sacando aquel juguete del interior ajeno había comenzado a penetrarle ahora con su necesitada hombría que desde hacía un buen rato estaba clamando por las atenciones que le había negado en pro de preparar al chiquillo un poco para aquello.

-mhhh... sigues tan estrecho y delicioso Luffy...- con un ronco jadeo el rubio se había introducido por completo de una sola estocada, logrando que el menor se contrajera en el espasmo del primer orgasmo antes de continuar embistiéndole con fuerza, logrando que el chico fuera excitándose de nuevo poco a poco mientras él se embriagaba de la caliente sensación del interior ajeno.- muero de ganas por cogerte junto con tu hermano.- murmuro llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada del pequeño para comenzar a introducir aquel al tiempo que bajaba el ritmo de las estocadas, sin moverse demasiado hasta que tenia de nuevo 3 de sus dedos en el interior del menor, para aquel momento el pequeño ya goteaba preseminal de nuevo pues cuando el falo del rubio salía sus dedos le invadían asegurándose de que su interior no se encontrase vacio en ningún momento, el agradable ritmo un poco más calmado haciéndole jadear y salivar en sobremanera hasta que llevando sus propias manos a su necesitada hombría se había comenzado a masturbar con aquel mismo ritmo ligero y despreocupado, casi torpe.

Sabía que el otro no le follaba mas rápido para no lastimarle, al momento de correrse por segunda vez entre sus cuerpos con los dedos y el falo ajeno en su interior no había podido evitar el gruñido un poco lastimero de dolor, sintiendo al rubio correrse dentro suyo al mismo tiempo, el ligero ardor le había indicado de las probables heridas que tendría que aguantar todo el día siguiente. El rubio tenia razón, si hubiera estado ahí Ace probablemente no se hubiera podido mover el día después, porque con él presente aquello no habría sido tan lento... quizá había sido mejor que se demorara después de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo está Luffy?- Aquella pregunta se podía interpretar de diversas maneras. Si se conocía bien a aquel pecoso ninguna inocente.

-Ya lo veras tu mismo.-

En aquel auto que el pecoso había insistido en manejar hasta ese desolado lugar se encontraban de momento solos, el mayor de los D había llegado apenas al medio día, pero no se reuniría con su hermano pequeño hasta pasadas las 6, si no hubiera sido por la compañía del rubio probablemente se volvería loco en aquel aburrido lugar.- ¿Por qué no me das los detalles?

-No dejas de ser un pervertido ni por qué nos acabamos de reencontrar.- dijo el rubio sin verdadero reproche, más divertido que nada

-No dejo de serlo PORQUE nos acabamos de reencontrar.- Estacionándose frente al viejo edificio el mayor de los D le dedico una mirada de desagrado a aquel lugar donde pasarían las siguientes 3 semanas, sin internet, ni televisión por cable, ni clubes... aunque había una taberna cercana y para lo que le valía suponía que era lo mismo y estaría con el rubio el tiempo que su hermanito no anduviera cerca así que suponía que no la pasaría tan mal.- ¿Que se supone que haces para entretenerte aquí?- el rubio se encogió de hombros, el tenia los libros que había cargado en la maleta y que resultaban ser el 50% de su equipaje pero dudaba que esos le sirvieran al moreno. La mayoría de las cosas que se le ocurrían para entretener al azabache eran un tanto pervertidas, pero no se las diría aun.

El pecoso soltó un suspiro al entrar en la casa, con el polvo de la carretera y el calor del día lo único que quería era darse un buen baño por lo que no había esperado más que a que se cerrara la puerta tras él para comenzar a quitarse la camiseta.-Dime que al menos hay agua caliente en esta pocilga.- había rogado el pelinegro mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Riéndose un poco el ojiazul se acerco al otro para comenzar a besar las pecas de su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.- La hay, aunque se me ocurren maneras de "calentarte" el baño si no la hubiera.- el moreno había soltado una sonora carcajada ante ese comentario, disfrutando del agradable escalofrió que le causaban los besos del otro en su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora quien es el pervertido? –

-Yo nunca negué serlo.-

-Y encima descarado.-

-Y así me amas.- la enorme seguridad con la que el rubio había pronunciado aquellas palabras habían hecho que Ace sonriera ampliamente.

-Nunca negué hacerlo.-

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por que tarda tanto?- El tono caprichoso en el que el mayor de los D preguntaba por su hermano mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del rubio por la espalda tenía a este bastante entretenido.

-Por que le eh dicho que llegabas mañana en vez de hoy.- Casi podía ver el puchero en el rostro de su querido pecoso.- Créeme que es mejor así.- dijo recordando la bienvenida que él había tenido, aunque agradable dudaba que el mayor tuviera ánimos de esperarse hasta las 2 de la mañana para lo que tenían planeado y tampoco él lo quería.

Tras el baño y la comida el moreno había dicho que tomaría una siesta pero en cuanto viera al rubio comenzar a leer aquella siesta de había convertido en sinónimo de molestar a Sabo para que dejara de leer y le prestara atención (lo cual resultaba entre fastidioso y adorable), aunque al final se había cansado de aquello y simplemente se había sentado tras el otro en el piso abrazándole por la cintura mientras veía por sobre su hombro que jodidos era tan interesante acerca de los motores de aviación tipo turborreactor, distrayéndose de vez en cuando con el cabello, cuello u orejas del rubio y es que no era su culpa que el otro se viera tan jodidamente sexy con sus lentes de lectura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a "casa" (podía considerar un hogar cualquier lugar donde estuvieran Sabo o Ace) aquella tarde el pequeño monito estaba más que feliz, después de que el mayor le curase las leves heridas había pensado que ese sería un día horriblemente pesado, pero solo habían hecho ejercicios de aviación (los cuales eran sus favoritos) y al día siguiente llegaría su hermano mayor, además le habían aprobado la licencia de ausencia temporal por lo que podría pasar unos días con los mayores a sus anchas, ¡Ah! y qué decir de la excusa de que Ace llegase para hacer otro banquete en su honor pero ahora con la cooperación de los otros que mas que curiosos después de conocer a Sabo se habían ofrecido enseguida a ayudar ¡y gratis! incluso Nami había dicho que traería algunas cosas sin cobrarle... casi no había podido enojarse con ella tras eso, porque por muy despistado que fuera había notado las miradas que le daba a su "hermano" y estas no le habían agradado nada, de no haber sabido que Sabo había dejado sus días de casanova atrás se hubiera puesto en extremo celoso, y es que no le gustaba que miraran lo que era suyo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- El aparente silencio del apartamento se veía únicamente interrumpido por los suaves gemidos y jadeos que podía escuchar viniendo de la habitación, Luffy al principio se había sentido un tanto confundido, después nervioso, luego molesto y al final iracundo por que en el breve recorrido que había desde la puerta hasta la habitación ya había pensado bastantes cosas, la ultima y la que más le estaba haciendo enfadar era que el rubio estuviera teniendo el descaro de ponerle el cuerno en su propia casa y en el primer día de estar solo.- Que jodidos te crees tú maldito hijo de...- la sarta de groserías que había iniciado a proferir al abrir la puerta de la habitación se había detenido en seco al ver al causante de aquellos sonidos.- ¡¿Ace?! Que mierda...- los colores se le habían ido subiendo al rostro al darse cuenta de la situación, los dos mayores le miraban desde la cama completamente desnudos, Sabo aun llevaba las gafas que usaba para leer y él y el pecoso estaban al parecer completamente "listos" para hacerlo, dándole una imagen bastante erótica que había hecho al menor comenzar a empalmarse solo ver aquello aunque el enojo lejos estaba de subsistir.

-Hola hermanito.- la inocente bienvenida le había hecho estremecer ligeramente por la sonrisa nada inocente en el rostro de su hermano mayor.- No es mi culpa que tardases demasiado...- le escucho decir antes de ver como aquel se ponía en pie solo para abrazarle posesivamente por la cintura, comenzando a besarle de manera hambrienta después.

Perdido en aquel demandante beso que correspondiera a cada instante Luffy no había podido ver al rubio ponerse también en pie hasta quedar detrás suyo, y solo se había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando aquel comenzara a besar su cuello y quitarle la ropa, para cuando el pecoso le dejase respirar ya el rubio le había quitado la camisa y estaba desabrochando sus pantalones.-Te estuve extrañando hermanito...- el suave susurro cargado de lujuria había hecho al menor soltar un suave jadeo, mas aun tras sentir al mayor guiarle hasta la cama cuando Sabo terminara de quitarle la ropa.- Pero realmente sabes que no me gusta esperar Lu... ¿crees que puedas hacer algo por mi?- la petición casi melosa no le había engañado ni por un segundo, sabía exactamente lo que su hermano quería, el rubio por su parte aun seguía llenándole el cuerpo de besos y caricias que no hacían mas que distraerlo.

Para aquel momento el enojo ya se había esfumado y con un breve beso a los labios del pecoso sonrió ampliamente.- Supongo que es mi deber darte la bienvenida hermano...- murmuro de manera especialmente obscena antes de inclinarse a lamer la hombría ajena que ya se encontraba chorreando un poco de liquido preseminal ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían estado jugando los mayores? ya se las cobraría en definitiva... o al menos eso pensaba hasta que pudo sentir la lengua de el ojiazul en su entrada al tiempo que él hacia un circulo con la propia al derredor del glande del pecoso.- mhhh... Ahh... eso... eso es trampa...- murmuro sintiendo aquella lengua comenzar a abrirse camino entre sus paredes cuando el rubio le separase los glúteos con ambas manos, el pecoso impaciente le había silenciado tomando sus cabellos para hacerle tragar su hombría hasta el fondo, causándole ligeras arcadas mientras ahogaba en aquella los gemidos que las caricias en su palpitante entrada comenzaban a provocarle.

-Mhh... Tu boca siempre ah sido tan deliciosa Lu...- dijo el pecoso observando con los ojos apenas entreabierto por el placer la deliciosa escena de tener a su hermanito atendiéndolo con la boca mientras el otro le preparaba haciendo que la vibración de cada gemido se sintiera de manera deliciosa en su endurecido falo.

Cuando el pequeño estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo Sabo comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos de una buena vez, con lo sucedido la noche anterior el chico estaba un tanto más dilatado de lo normal pero no quería que aquello acabase lastimándolo aun más de lo que cabía esperar.- Y deberías ver lo bien que se siente aquí cari...- murmuro el rubio relamiéndose los labios al momento de meter el tercero y cuarto dedo en el interior de esa estrecha cavidad que se contraía en cada estocada y que intentaba estirar y ensanchar lo más posible separando sus dedos en el interior del menor.-No te molestes si le pruebo con algo más...- susurro bastante pesado antes de sacar sus dedos del interior del menor y comenzar a penetrarle con su propio falo, gimiendo fuertemente ante lo cálido y apretado de aquella cavidad.

A pesar de que le había preparado bastante bien el chico apretaba su trasero deliciosamente en cada suave embestida; emparejando el ritmo de las estocadas con aquel de las atenciones que el menor daba el miembro de su hermano.

El orgasmo no tardo en llegarle al pecoso, jalando los cabellos del menor para hacer que se separara de su miembro acabo por correrse sobre la boca de este, manchando un tanto su rostro, haciendo que aquella esencia empapara sus mejillas y su barbilla, escurriéndole por el cuello lentamente.

Empujando al menor un poco el mayor de los pelinegros le había hecho sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio mientras aquel continuaba penetrándole tan hondo como era posible.- Has hecho un buen trabajo amor...- susurro el pecoso lamiendo y limpiando su propio semen del cuello del menor mientras comenzaba a masajear la hombría de su pequeño hermano parsimoniosamente, arrancándole aun mas gemidos al pequeño que cada vez respiraba de manera aun mas entrecortada.

-Ace... mhh... más... ahhh...- podía sentir el ritmo de las atenciones del pecoso aumentar en su hombría al tiempo que las manos del rubio se posaban en sus caderas haciendo que comenzara a moverse encima de él con pequeños saltitos que le hacían penetrarse con mayor fuerza y de no ser porque el pecoso había comenzado a besarle en la boca también hubiera comenzado a gritar por el placer que aquello le provocaba, cuando acabara viniéndose en la mano de su hermano había podido sentir al rubio soltar una ligera cantidad de su semilla en su interior. -Eres un chico bastante ambicioso Lu... ¿No soy suficiente para llenarte?- escucho al ojiazul susurrar en su oído antes de comenzar a sentir como introducía un par de dedos en su interior junto con su falo.- Mira que sí les estas succionando con fuerza...- mientras el rubio susurraba aquellas palabras podía sentir a su hermano comenzar a bajar por su cuello en suaves mordidas al separarse de sus labios.

-¿Es eso verdad Lu?- Murmuro Ace comenzando a lamer sus pezones hasta ponerles duros, con una de sus manos acariciando entre las piernas del menor hasta comenzar a introducir uno de sus propios dedos en el caliente interior del menor.- nhh... quizá halla que llenarte con algo más grande...-

-Joder... no aguanto...- alcanzo a ronronear el rubio antes de venirse en el interior ajeno al sentir lo apretado que aquello se había puesto con el dedo del pecoso, ahogando un sonoro gemido en la mordida al cuello del menor que había dejado una bonita marca roja.

Saliendo del interior del chico por completo el rubio comenzó de nuevo a besar la espalda del más joven mientras el mayor de los D les abrazaba para mantenerlos juntos por un momento, presionando en aquel contacto su hombría que ya había terminado de despertar contra la entrepierna semierecta del menor que con todas aquellas atenciones ya casi se encontraba tan empalmado como la primera vez.

La piel del menor quemaba y el sudor ya empapaba los 3 cuerpos, cuando el pecoso hiciera a Luffy darse la vuelta aquel se había abrazado al rubio para besarle de manera húmeda y profunda mientras podía sentir a su hermano empalándole con una fuerte estocada, con el semen de Sabo y el sudor como lubricante pudiendo establecer un ritmo bastante rápido desde el principio, haciendo que su propia hombría terminara de erguirse hasta estar dura y palpitante por la violenta estimulación del otro azabache golpeando una y otra vez su próstata hasta hacerle temblar suavemente, con aquellas manos temblorosas comenzando a estimular al rubio de forma ligeramente torpe.

No había tomado demasiadas de aquellas caricias para lograr que Sabo se pusiera a tono de nuevo, y empujando al menor para hacerle sentar aquella vez en el regazo del pecoso por completo, separo y levantando las piernas del menor de los D hasta colocarlas una sobre sus propios hombros y la otra en un costado de su cadera, de manera que pudiera ir lentamente penetrando aquel orificio que ya estaba casi completamente lleno con el miembro del pecoso solamente, Ace pausando su desenfrenado ritmo por un momento se había abrazado a la cintura de su hermanito para soportarle hasta que ambas hombrías pudieran quedar por completo dentro del cuerpo del más joven.

Mordiendo sus labios un poco Luffy se aferro como podía al mismo tiempo a la espalda del rubio y al cuello de su hermano, buscando los labios de este último para ahogar los fuertes gemidos que cada pequeño rose y cada pequeño movimiento de los mayores le causaba, al sentir la mano del ojiazul en su palpitante hombría sin embargo había casi enloquecido de placer, el hilillo de baba que se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios mezclándose con el sudor que mojaba su rostro y sus cabellos mientras los otros comenzaban a moverse a ligero destiempo para mancillarle por completo, haciendo que su interior no se encontrase vacio en momento alguno hasta que no pudiendo aguantar más Luffy habían acabado por correrse apresando ambas hombrías en su interior con tal fuerza que sintiera a los otros dos derramarse dentro suyo unos segundos después.

Tras salir del pequeño habían recostado a este en la cama con cuidado antes de abrazarle posesivamente entre ambos, sus respiraciones desordenadas siendo el único sonido por encima de aquellos tres corazones desbocados que latían al unisonó, por ese día y todos los días pues por muy grande que fuera la distancia en tiempo o espacio no había separación real entre aquellos amantes.

.

.

.

* * *

Y listo, muchas gracias a quienes siguieron esta breve historia hasta su final, esto es solo para que vean que aun con el tiempo los chicos siguen bien (?) o medianamente bien XD de cualquier forma siguen juntos y eso es lo que importa. Gracias por leer y los comentarios son altamente apreciados, con algo de suerte nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
